Villain
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: Buttercup is horribly scarred in battle one day. Everyone begins to treat her as a monster, and soon she begins to think of herself as just that. Will she ultimately become the very thing she once fought against... a villain? Please review. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Villain**

* * *

_A/N: Okay first, **this story will NOT be a romance story.** _

_Although there will be some sprinkles of romance, it is definitely definitely DEFINITELY not the main focus, and this fic is more action, adventure, suspense-- you know, the good old super hero-villain tales-- good versus evil!  
_

_Warnings I do have are: expect there to be a bit of bad language every now and then in this fic. Sorry, but bad guys tend to have potty mouths. Also, of course, violence. Lastly, this will get occasionally quite angsty and quite dark. _

_Oh yes, and this story will be in Buttercup's POV. So keep in mind the narrator is quite biased! O:  
_

_It's been several months since I've completed this fan fic, and about a year since I wrote these first few chapters. Personally, I dislike the pacing (not to mention the heavy ANGST) at the very beginning of this fic and I hope to re-write the beginning in the near future so it's uh.. better. But for now, new readers, just note that the writing improves in quality after the first 3 chapters or so haha. Oh, how I've grown. xD_

_Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

The city of Townsville-- when was it going to learn to take care of itself? I was so sick of saving the same people who hated me. I was so sick of watching the policemen of the city just sit back on their fat, lazy asses and watch my sisters and I do all the work. And for what? Nothing. No, our only reward was this supposed "good feeling" that was supposed to fill our hearts. Only my heart felt nothing. The only good feeling I had was when I won. My sisters were into crime fighting for the greater good; I fought crime for the sport of it. I loved the battle. I loved the power. Townsville? I hated Townsville.

Its citizens were such idiots. Not to mention that they ignored me. Even though I saved their lives, they ignored me. My sisters were celebrated in a glorified spotlight each and everyday. Our home received flowers, 'thank you' notes, baked goods, hundreds of teddy bears and other care packages, all addressed to Bubbles and Blossom. Were there any for Buttercup? No. Why? It was simple. Bubbles and Blossom were beautiful girls; blessed with all sorts of good looks and special talents. They were the perfect little angels the Professor had set out to create. They graced the covers of endless teen magazines. When Blossom got a new haircut, the media seemed to know. Bubbles had her own fashion line of clothing.

Me? I was awkward. I was weird. There was nothing special about me except this hideous scar I received when I was eleven. That's when things got bad. Ever since I got that scar, it seemed my appeal to the citizens of Townsville began dropping lower and lower until I was considered nothing. I was ugly, and I was scary. Can you believe that? A Powerpuff Girl… _scary?_ But that's just what they called me. They called me a monster. I was no longer able to swoop down and carry a little girl to safety, in the midst of a battle, because once I sat that little girl down in a safe area she would scream: "Mommy! Mommy! The girl is scary! Help! She's scary! She's ugly, Mommy! _It's a monster!_ _Mommy, I'm scared!_"

It wasn't whatever hideous, pus spewing and slime oozing beast I saved the child from. It was _me_. I was the ugly one. I was the monster. I was the one that gave them nightmares. _Me_.

My cursed scar. It could have all been prevented. Maybe I'd be a different person now at the age of fifteen. Maybe I'd actually be happy. Maybe if my no good sister hadn't left me behind to burn alive, I'd still have a chance.

* * *

We were eleven, and we got a call telling us that the Townsville Museum of Rare Artifacts has just been broken into. Apparently, some really rare and important vase had been stolen. We rushed to the scene as always.

When we got there, every wall in the place had giant holes burned into them. There was a large hole in the building's main entrance, but this was caused by a large pick-up truck that sat inside the building with the engine still running. When we inspected the smaller holes, we found a glowing green liquid along the perimeters of the man-made entrances. Bubbles swept some up with her finger and instantly screamed in pain. Blossom quickly took her hand and rushed her to a water fountain to wash the liquid off.

We looked at her finger and saw there was a small red mark left where the unknown liquid had touched.

"Be careful, Girls," Blossom warned, "This stuff is dangerous. Make sure not to get anymore in contact with your skin!"

Bubbles blew on her finger, gently. "Ow, ow, ow…."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, soaking her finger tip with her saliva.

"According to the mayor," Blossom continued, staying focused on our mission as usual. "The thieves are still in here, collecting more rarities. Bubbles, you go that way!" Bubbles nodded and left in a flash of blue light. "Buttercup, you and I should check out this main area down here."

I nodded and we headed towards one of the large, glowing wall-cavities. Just as I went to fly through the hole, just ahead of Blossom, we found the thieves. I only had a fraction of a second to react, and it wasn't enough. All I had time for was to throw my hands up in front of my face, shielding most of the blow. One of the thieves carried a bucket full of the dangerous, acid-like substance that had burnt Bubbles' finger earlier. He gave me a face full of it, and pushed me out of the way, jumping into the pick-up truck with his buddy thief, and speeding away.

Like I said, my hands and arms blocked most of it, but I still had some of the scorching acid on the right side of my face. I could feel my eye-socket throbbing with pain, and I thought for sure my eye must have ignited into a ball of fire. The skin on my hands and arms felt like they were being peeled back, so slowly and excruciatingly. It felt as if quick, small incisions were made on each of my finger tips, and someone was just pulling the skin back further and further, whilst lighting it on fire all at once. I screamed. I screamed, and cried, and wailed and shouted for Blossom's help.

But the only thing I heard from Blossom was a loud gasp and: "They're getting away!"

I continued to cry and scream in pain for several minutes before I felt a splash of water hit me in the face. About half of the pain stopped, but it still burned, and I still screamed. "Hold on, Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled, "I'll be right back!" A few seconds of more agony, and then another splash to the face, and I was saved.

But not quite. It was several hours before I regained my sight. When I did, everything was still pretty blurry. It was painful to open my right eye, and it had a 'V' shaped wound running right through it. I could see that I no longer had finger nails, my hands as well as the first third of my arms were puffy and red, and oozing pus. The Professor treated my wounds, and said it would be a few days before I would grow most of my skin back.

He spent a long time, shining a small flashlight in my right eye the next few days, as my body healed. I stayed in bed and slept a lot. My face and hands still felt like they were on fire every now and again. So I forced myself to sleep. I had to wake up though when the Professor wanted to shine that damn light in my eye though. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing, even when I asked. He just said "Just checking things out, Honey," with an obviously fake smile, recording a bunch of chicken scratch down on a clipboard.

And then he finally told me on the fourth day. He brought a "friend" over, who was a doctor of some sorts. The short, bald creep shined lights in my eye for about an hour too.

"Sweetie, I have some bad news," Professor said to me after talking to his friend in private for a few minutes.

What could be worse? My hands were "healed" according to the Professor, yet they were still scarred and hideous and would remain so forever. My finger nails had grown back, but they refused to grow any longer than two measly centimeters. And then there was my face. With a squiggly 'V' shaped scar. The right stem of the 'V' stretched from the right side of my eye, down to just beside my mouth, and the left segment climbed up, across my eyelid, and just above my eyebrow. When I closed my right eye, it looked like a checkmark, branded on the side of my face, as if to tell the world "Fucking repulsive girl?! Check!"

"Buttercup, I'm afraid you've lost quite a bit of your sight in your right eye."

"How much?" I asked.

"About 60 percent, Dear."

I paused. "But I can see alright. I can see just fine! It's not like it was two days ago, Professor! Nothing's blurry anymore! "

"You've adjusted to it, Buttercup." He sighed and knelt down beside my bed, he cupped his hand over my right eye. "What's this say, Dear?"

He held up a paper with a series of letters and numbers. "_A, G, H, twenty-four, R, sixteen, and Q._ See? No problem!"

"Right," he frowned. "Now let's try this." He cupped his hand over my left eye, "Read the chart, Buttercup."

All I saw was a white blob with black smudgy marks. I couldn't read a thing. I pushed Professor's hand away in anger and frustration. I crossed my arms, and kept my gaze downward, hoping that the Professor wouldn't see that I was tearing up and ready to cry.

The Professor wrapped an arm around me, and brought me closer. I knew he was only trying to comfort me, but it made me feel worse. Being held like that only meant one thing: the news was going to get even worse.

"Will it get better?" I asked, even though, deep down, I already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not, Sweetie." He paused for a while. "There's a big possibility that… it could get worse over time. I'm so sorry, Dear."

* * *

It was all Blossom's fault. Hers and the stupid Town's. They made me ugly. That very day I was scarred, I felt myself becoming uglier and uglier. Any love people had for me slowly diminished, and my hatred for everyone grew. After that day, my skin seemed less soft and fair. It was now rough like sandpaper. My hair grew stringy and greasy. My scars grew darker and more apparent. I tried to hide them by wearing a hoodie jacket, with the hood pulled tight around my face, and I kept my hands hidden in my long sleeves. My once outgoing nature quickly disappeared. I found myself keeping quiet, liking to be left alone rather than included in anything. When people looked at me, whether it was in kindness or disgust, I only saw their faces as reactions to my hideousness. If it was a smile, it was fake, and merely an attempt to show me pity. If it was a frown or a jaw dropped gaping stare, it was the obvious, "Woah, I can't believe how _ugly_ she is."

Despite my super hero status, the kids at school treated me nastily. I was suddenly a monster in their eyes. There were rumors that I was infected with some deadly disease. Kids told stories about how at night, I turned into a scaly beast and fed on human blood. My best friend growing up was Mitch Mitchelson, and he turned around and became the ring leader of my peer harassment. I reached high school and the mocking was taken to an entirely different level. Before it was just stories and rumors, but now they were being mean straight to my face. My locker was the ideal prank spot. It was filled with everything from pudding to fish guts. When teachers and faculty were not in sight, kids who had figured out my weakness of sight in my right eye, would often surprise me with crumbed up paper wads, spit balls, text books, and various kinds of sticky food that could be tossed at the side of my face. They knew full well that I couldn't fight back, because I often couldn't tell who specifically attacked me. And if I did happen to know and fight back it would be _me_ in trouble, not them. I don't know how I was surviving that first year of high school. It was almost over, but I didn't know if I could still hold on. It was just too hard.

Only one person still showed that she cared, and that was Bubbles. She would defend me, no matter what the situation was. When Blossom suggested that I should think about retiring from crime fighting because of my failing vision, Bubbles stuck up for me. When news reporters would ask my sisters, "What's the deal with Buttercup?" referring to my "weird" behavior, Blossom would answer something like "She's not very good with people. We're trying to get her to improve on that though!" But Bubbles would simply smile and say "Buttercup's great! She was the one who taught me how to skateboard, you know?"

Sweet, caring Bubbles. She was my only friend. Blossom and I never got along too well before my accident, but afterwards… we hardly spoke to each other. I'm sure she felt guilty for ignoring my cries for help that day, but her solution to ignore me was not right. I hated her for it. Frankly, I didn't care if she died the very next day in battle. That's how much I grew to despise her. She betrayed me for a fucking vase, and would she apologize? No. She could just die and I wouldn't give a damn. Everyone and everything on the planet could just drop out of existence and I wouldn't care. As long as I had Bubbles, then I was able to hold on to that last string of happiness in my life.

I never expected the bond between Bubbles and I to ever be broken. But of course, I never expected to be shunned as a monster either.

One night, Bubbles and I were home alone. I played some video games, while she quietly sat behind me, brushing my hair. I don't know why she liked playing with my hair so much. It was greasy, and thin, riddled with dandruff and it got a terrible smell to it when I sweat too much. Still, she brushed my hair all the time, while she talked about her day at school and how much she enjoyed History class because the teacher sounded like Kermit the frog.

I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying that night, not until she said it: "Then at lunch something really cool happened. I was just talking with Jessica about my skirt 'cause she wanted to know where I got it from, and that boy Henry came over and asked me out! I was so happy, because I'd seen him before and I really thought he seemed--"

"What?!" I exclaimed, throwing my game controller to the ground. I turned around and stared at her.

She stared back at me, with big, surprised eyes. "What?" she blinked.

"You're going to go out with a boy?!"

"Yeah, his name is Henry--"

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?" she squeaked, recoiling away from me a little.

"Because!" I shouted. "Then you'll spend all your time with him! You won't be here anymore! At home where you should be! And then what?! What the hell am I supposed to do, huh?!"

"Buttercup, you can't tell me who I can and can't date!"

"Yes I can!" I yelled. I was desperate. She couldn't just _leave me _like that.

"No!" she protested.

I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her violently. "_YOU'RE NOT DATING ANY BOY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL _NOT_ BE ABANDONED FOR SOME CHUMP LOSER!_"

She cried loudly and pulled away from me. She flew upstairs and I chased after her. She retreated to her room and slammed the door shut just before I could reach it. I beat at the door screaming at the top of my lungs for the longest time, until I was out of breath. I had never felt so angry before in my life. I could hear Bubbles sobbing loudly on the other side of the door, and pleading for me to stop.

I left the house, searching for something to take all this anger out on. I left, planning to beat down a tree or abandoned building or something, but what I found was Mitch. Rather, he found me. There was a sudden slap on the right side of my face. I touched it and felt a sticky drink of some sort, probably soda. I looked and there he was laughing and running away, singing "Monster!" as he retreated.

Suddenly I found myself chasing him down. He ran into a dark alley and I had him cornered. "Hey, hey!" he said throwing up his hands, "It was just a joke! Now don't get crazy!"

I slowly made my way towards him. I felt a smirk slowly cross my face as I rolled up my sleeves. I punched him straight in the head and he went down, hitting the floor with such a force, his body buried itself about a foot into the ground. I punched his face again, and his head wedged itself another foot into the soil.

I pulled back my fist, ready to throw another blow, but held it there. My whole body shook furiously with anger. I breathed heavily and tried to focus my terrible vision in the dark. I could no longer see a face, but just a bloody mess. He didn't move at all. I stood up and took a step backwards, slowly letting my pulled back fist fall limply to my side. I stared for a while, trying to make sense of what I had just done.

And then it hit me. I killed him. I flew away quickly. I couldn't be seen there besides a dead body like that. I couldn't get caught. I flew home as fast as I could.

I spent a lot of time on the roof of my house, thinking about what I just did. I thought about how I seemed to have no control. It just happened. It felt so… natural. Before I knew it, there was a big grin on my face, and I was laughing.

I killed him. Good. He had it coming. I only wished that I could do it again. I dared anyone then to just try and stand in my way. I'd kill them too.

This was it. This was my fate. So I was a monster, huh? So be it! If that's what Townsville wanted to call me, then that's exactly what I would be . They called me a monster to mock me, but now I would make certain that they called me that out of fear.

Because that's what I was-- a monster. And monsters aren't to be laughed at.

_No_.

They are the ones who laugh. They laugh at how you run. They laugh at how you cower and tremble before them. They laugh at you as you lie dead on the ground.

I was a monster.

And I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Villain**

_

* * *

A/N: Wow. An update already?? Yeah yeah, I know. I couldn't help it. And "Autrefois" readers, don't worry. I'll have the next chapter to that up before chapter 3 for this. ...Unless I get too excited. XD; I SHALL TRY. Anywho. I hope my rush and eagerness didn't change the quality of this chapter. Review and let me know, kay? Haha.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**

I would have spent the entire night laughing at the world if the Professor hadn't found me. He stood on the front lawn with his arms crossed across his chest, and he stared at me with that "You're in trouble, young lady" look of his. A look I only got from him when one of my no good sisters had the nerve to rat on me for something, and probably exaggerate whatever the hell it was too.

Normally, I would have floated down from the roof, sadly admit defeat and take whatever punishment he had in place for me. But at that moment I was still feeling that strange rush I had felt when I killed Mitch Mitchelson. I felt invincible. I had just decided that the entire universe could not defeat me, but I would be the one to defeat _it_. I was definitely not going to let the Professor sentence me to two weeks with no television or video games. I was dangerous. I was bloodthirsty. I was a monster. Who the hell did he think he was? "Whaddya want?!" I called down to him.

"Come down here, Missy. We need to talk. You're in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah?" I smirked a little. I stretched out my legs and laid on my back, folding my arms behind my head. "What for?!" I shouted.

There was no answer. I was about to sit up to look to see if he was still there, but I was suddenly yanked by my arm and dragged into the air. It was Blossom. "Hey! No fair! You can't just sneak up on my right side like that!" I yelled pulling away from her grasp, just before she could lead me fully to the ground beside the Professor.

She stood beside the Professor with her arms crossed. "You know very well what you did, Buttercup!" she scolded.

I smirked. "Don't talk to me like you're my mother, Blossom!" I still hovered in the air about some six or seven feet above them.

"But I'm the leader! And I'm you're sister! And what you did to our sister was--"

"_Blah, blah blah_," I said rolling my eyes. I really didn't care what she had to say. Nobody ever cared what I had to say, so why should I care? I wasn't going to put up with this. Not anymore. Every time I did something bad, I was punished. No, they acted like I could tell my side of the story, but they really never listened, because I was punished no matter what I had to say. If I didn't matter to them, then they sure as hell didn't matter to me anymore.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted. "What is wrong with you?!"

I was about to answer Blossom's question, or rather correct her by letting her know that there was nothing wrong with me, but the Professor interrupted me. "Blossom, go inside."

"But, Professor!" she protested.

The Professor shook his head and Blossom shut up. She glanced at me, then the Professor, and then sadly entered the house with her head hung low. What a selfish, brat. She was really looking forward to yelling at me that night, just as always. What'd she give to see me yelled at and see me suffer.

"Buttercup, can you come a little closer so that we can talk?" the Professor asked.

I rolled my eyes and decided to grant his request. I slowly floated down to the ground, and stood in front of him with my arms crossed. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

He blinked at me for a while. His eyes seemed to search my face for something. Maybe it was that old Buttercup who would only put up so much of a fight before taking her punishment like a good little girl. She wasn't there. I made sure that my eyes conveyed that to him. This message must have frightened him, because I saw him flinch slightly, just after I narrowed my eyes. He squirmed a bit, and took a step away from me uneasily.

I grimaced. "What is it, Professor? I thought you had something to say to me."

He hesitated. He was afraid of me. I only smiled more, which seemed to scare him more. "Buttercup," he began slowly, "You can't treat your sisters like that, do you understand?"

"No," I answered quickly.

The Professor blinked at me. "Buttercup…." He frowned. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered truthfully. "I'm great!"

He stared at me a little longer, his eyes still searching and still filled with fear. "Go to your room, and get ready for bed."

I decided that I wasn't going to put up anymore of a fight. I walked past him to the entrance of our home. Just as I reached for the doorknob he added quietly: "Sweet dreams. I love you. I always will."

This made me laugh. I couldn't help it. He loved me? And he always would? Fat chance. He loved his creations that turned out the way he intended. He loved the perfect ones. I love you? Ha! Maybe he loved me once upon a time when I was a kid. Back when my mistakes were "innocent." Back before my accident. But to say that he still loved me? What a laugh! What a lie! As if you could love something and recoil from them in fear at the same time.

"What are you laughing at?" Blossom asked suspiciously as I entered the house. She was kneeled on the sofa, in front of the window with the curtains pulled back slightly, and had obviously been spying on the Professor and I.

"Everything," I answered, still laughing.

"You're so immature! How dare you laugh like that after what you did!" she called out as I climbed the staircase. It only caused me to laugh louder. If only she knew what else I did that night.

* * *

Both my sisters were giving me the cold shoulder the next day. They refused to talk to me, and that was just fine. I didn't feel like talking to them either. 

When we arrived at school, the place was all abuzz with what was on the news and in the papers this morning. A certain Mitch Mitchelson was found dead in an alley. Gang related activity was what everyone assumed. I spent the entire day smiling to myself as I eavesdropped on so many conversations about just how _sad _it was. Mitch Mitchelson-- what a _nice guy_. Such a _funny guy_. Such a _fun guy._

Please. Mitch Mitchelson had it coming. He was a bastard who thought he could pick on outcasts with deformities. He was a dumb ass who thought he could spend the rest of his days poking a bear, and foolishly expecting to never be mauled. Mitch Mitchelson--what a fucking idiot.

At lunch, I sat alone as always. I kept my eyes on Bubbles and a boy who went by the name of "Henry." I felt myself becoming filled with more and more anger. I clenched my fists tightly, and kept my eyes narrowed as I glared at the kid. People thought I was ugly? They should have taken a look at this hideous bucktoothed retard.

I felt something rough hit the right side of my face. It was a crumbled up piece of paper. I looked to my right and saw a group of kids laughing. Boy, did they have bad timing. They should have picked on me yesterday when I still had no idea of the power I had.

Within a blink of an eye, I had one of the guys of the group held up by his collar. "You wanted to tell me something?!" I shouted.

The blonde haired kid only whimpered. "It wasn't me!" he pleaded after my grasp on his shirt only tightened and I pulled back my other fist. "I swear!" he screamed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder then. "Let him go, young lady," an adult voice said. I looked over my shoulder, and dropped the kid. It was the school's vice principal. A short, fat woman who had nothing better to do than yell at a bunch of kids to stop running in the hallways.

I turned and glared at her with the nastiest look I could manage. Her eyes widened with fear and she stumbled backwards into a crowd of kids. I laughed.

"Buttercup!" came Blossom's voice. She made her way through the crowd of students and she stood there with a look of disbelief on her face. "What has gotten into you lately?!"

I smirked and pulled my jacket's hoodie down so that everyone could see my face. I threw my head back and laughed loudly. There was a gasp that rippled throughout the crowd. Did they not expect me to be uglier than they already knew? Or was my behavior too much for them? Was my laugh a little too evil?

I stopped laughing and floated up onto a lunch table, kicking any trays of food that were in my way, not caring who it hit as they flew across the room. I grinned at all of them. Each and every one of them. I made sure that they saw my satisfied smile, and my narrowed eyes. I made sure that they saw the ill intent and evil that swarmed my soul. One by one, I looked them all in the eye. And one by one they began to tremble.

Blossom climbed onto the table beside me. "Buttercup, stop this," she whispered harshly. "Stop this right now!"

"Oh, but Sister," I laughed, "I was just about to answer your question! Don't you want to hear my answer?!" I grinned. She only stared at me with her jaw dropped. "Oh and I have another question to answer too!" I added looking at the crowd of wide, frightened eyes.

I took a step in their direction and they all flinched. I smiled, satisfied. "What happened to Mitch Mitchelson?" I said folding my arms. "Isn't that something you've all been wondering? Yeah, I heard you all talking. About how Mitch was _so great _and Mitch was _so much fun_…." I stopped smiling and paused for a moment. "_BULLSHIT!_" I screamed, causing everyone to stumble backwards a bit.

"Mitch Mitchelson was an idiot!" I continued. "He thought he could get away with being the leader of all your little tormenting ways day after day! He thought that there wouldn't be any consequences!" I glared at the crowd. It had grown bigger with students who had been eating their meals outside the cafeteria, and teachers who were locked in their classrooms.

I paused, allowing a smirk to cross my face again. "Well, wouldn't ya know it?! There _are _consequences." I nodded and placed my hands on my hips. "Good old Mitch learned that last night. Oh yes. He learned his lesson, but sadly for him… it was a little too late." I paused again, making sure everyone was paying attention. Everyone listened to me intently, shaking with fear and anxiety. They feared what I had to say, yet they still listened like idiots. I laughed.

"I killed Mitch Mitchelson," I said calmly folding my arms again. "I beat him dead. I killed him. It was me."

The room erupted into a chaos of loud whispers and frantic, frightened voices. I used my laser vision to shatter a window at the other end of the room, causing everyone to scream and then become silent again.

"That's better," I scowled. "As I was saying--" Blossom grabbed my arm and yanked me towards her.

"Stop this!" she demanded with great desperation in her voice.

"Stop what?!" I laughed pulling away from her grasp.

"You're acting crazy!" Blossom yelled. "Now stop it! Stop these lies!" she screamed.

"Lies?" I repeated. "_Lies?!_" I laughed louder.

"You have to be lying," came a squeak from behind me. Bubbles approached me slowly. Tears streamed down her face, and she shook like everyone else. "You wouldn't kill someone, Buttercup…. _You couldn't_…. I _know _youwould never do something horrible like that."

"Oh, Bubbles," I said with a frown, petting her head a little. She smiled a bit, obviously feeling some relief. She was such a sweet, naïve little thing. "Well that just goes to show you," I continued, brushing my hand through her pretty blonde hair, "…Just how much you don't know me!" I then yanked her by the hair, she screamed and I tossed her to the floor, ripping out a great chunk of her golden locks and then letting them fall to my feet.

Blossom stared at me in shock. I could tell that she didn't know what to do. I laughed, hovering into the air and turning to face everyone there.

"I'll say this!" I shouted so that everyone could hear, including the people who crowded the doorways of the cafeteria, unable to squeeze themselves inside. "Mitch Mitchelson got what he deserved! And soon you'll all get a taste of what he got! That, I can promise you!"

I let my body erupt with that laughter that frightened anyone who heard it. I loved this feeling. Before I realized my strengths that night I killed Mitch Mitchelson, I almost never laughed. When I did, it certainly wasn't anything like this. This natural laughter that escaped me so forcefully on instinct after seeing people shake with fear… it was amazing. I laughed louder and louder, with my head thrown back and my fists clenched. And everyone quivered before me, including my sisters.

I then took my exit, flying upwards and knocking a great big hole in the ceiling. I didn't care.

Blossom and Bubbles chased after me. They yelled for me to stop, but I kept going for some time. I stopped and faced them after about half of a mile of flying. "What?!" I screamed.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Blossom yelled. She opened her mouth to scream something else, but was interrupted by her cell phone.

She flipped the modern version of the hotline open and turned the speakerphone on, "What is it, Mayor?"

"An apartment building on 38th and Main is on fire! The building's going to collapse any moment now and there are still souls to save! Hurry!"

"We'll be right there, Mayor!" Blossom answered, shutting the device closed and shoving it into her pocket again. "Let's just put this behind us for now, and we'll discuss it later," Blossom said shaking her head. "Right now we gotta go!"

"I ain't going nowhere," I scowled.

"What?!" Blossom yelled.

"You heard me," I said.

Bubbles whimpered a little, looking from me to Blossom, and then back to me. "Buttercup… we have to go save all those people. They could get hurt… or worse…."

"I ain't saving no one!" I yelled. "Not anymore! Now, you two can go on and _save the day_," I growled. "Me? I won't have any part in that stuff anymore."

Blossom blinked at me.

Bubbles began to cry.

I laughed.

"So what is it, _Miss Leader?_" I asked with a grin. "That building must be about ready to give way any moment now. You gonna go save 'em? Hm? Be the hero? Be loved? Forget about your sister, yet again?"

Blossom stared at me for one last moment. "Come on, Bubbles…" she said without taking her eyes off me, "We've got work to do."

I shook my head and watched them leave. "Knew it," I huffed and continued on my way home.

* * *

When I got home, the Professor was sitting on the living room sofa with his eyes glued to the television screen. He was watching the news, and it so happened that my little speech at the school was making national television. "We're just getting word that the high school in which the famed Powerpuff Girls attend, experienced quite a scare when one of the Puffs, the green eyed Buttercup, always known for her awkwardness and dark appearance, began to shout death threats, proceeded to blow up the cafeteria, and lastly claimed responsibility for the murder of a local boy named Mitchel Mitchelson! More with Rita Rodriguez live at the scene!" 

He was in such a trance, he didn't even notice me. I went straight to my room and began to throw as much of my stuff into my school backpack.

I packed a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black jeans, a few t-shirts, some sweat pants, all the underwear I owned, socks, my toothbrush, my CD player and my five favorite CD's.

I flew downstairs and stopped in the living room, staring at the Professor, waiting for him to notice me. "Hey!" I finally shouted after several minutes of him just gawking at the TV screen.

He jumped when he noticed me. "Buttercup!" he exclaimed. He glanced at the TV and then at me. "Is all this true?!"

I ignored his question. As if anything I had to say on that would matter. It never mattered. "Remember how you told me that you'd always love me?" I asked him.

He slowly nodded, "_Yes_…."

"Yeah, well," I scowled, "I know you lied."

He blinked at me. "Buttercup, I didn't--"

I shot him a nasty look and he recoiled.

I laughed. "Yeah, _right_," I said leaving the house, and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I had done some thinking that same night I killed Mitch. I thought about how I didn't belong in that house anymore. I thought about how I didn't want to be a Powerpuff Girl anymore. I thought about how I needed to get away-- run away. This life wasn't mine. I needed to live the life I wanted. The life that allowed me to be in total control, use all my power and strength the way I really desired, and most of all… allowed me to be the monster I truly was. 

I remembered the first monster I ever met. Mojo Jojo. He had disappeared during the last few years. When he unleashed evil on the city, he now did so through robots, and machines. He was never there physically anymore. He was simply getting too old for that. But I remembered when I used to fight him in battle. Back when he was really something. He had strength and he had power. He was pure genius and he was pure evil. A monster and damn good at it. How I wished to be like him.

So I decided he was going to be the one I turned to. I needed his help, and I knew he needed mine. He couldn't defeat the Powerpuff Girls with lasers, bombs, and robots. Nobody could defeat the Powerpuffs anymore. Our powers had only strengthened over the years and we could defeat any villain in no time at all.

No. The only way the Powerpuff Girls were going to be defeated is if their strength weakened. And that's exactly what would happen when I left. They no longer had me, the strongest of the three. I could defeat them. I knew any villain such as Mojo would love to have me as a weapon.

So I ran away to Mojo Jojo's observatory that afternoon. When the monkey answered his door he stared at me for the longest time. He didn't seem to recognize me. I stared at him too, without saying anything. The last time I saw him had to be about three years ago. He'd gotten fat and out of shape. He'd aged a lot too. His black fur was spotted with loads of grey and white hairs, and his eyes looked heavy. He stood there, scratching his head and looking me over. He had a remote control in one hand, and I could hear the TV inside tuned onto the news stories about how I went crazy at school. He was still dressed in that same old purple uniform, belt, cape, boots and all.

"Who are you?" he finally demanded.

"It's me," I said, letting my backpack drop beside me on the floor. "Buttercup."

He blinked. His eyes then widened. "Ah," he smirked slightly. "You sure did get ugly."

"You got fat," I said indifferently, shrugging my shoulders. I pushed my way inside his home, dragging my backpack along with me.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Just what is the meaning of this?!" he demanded. "Why are you here?! For what purpose to do you invade my home like this?! By what reason do you have the authority to intrude on my private lair, uninvited?! What exactly is your intention?!"

I faced him. "I need a place to stay," I answered straight forwardly. I lifted my backpack for him to see, and then let it fall to the ground again. "And I need your help."

He crossed his arms and stared at me. "What makes you think that I would welcome you into my home? You! Of all people! A Powerpuff Girl! An enemy! A--"

"I ain't a Powerpuff Girl anymore."

He stopped. "Oh?"

I nodded. "And not only can you help me, but I can help you too," I said placing my hands on my hips. I narrowed my eyes, trying to convey to him that same evil within me I had unleashed on the Professor, my sisters, and the school. He could see it. I knew he could. Because his eyes widened slightly and then narrowed like mine and he smirked a little. Our eyes locked like that. Two stares, communicating the same thing: pure hatred towards every living thing and pure evil. He then stopped his deadly glare and looked me once over displaying a slight, approving smile, as if to say: "Well, well. You really have become quite the monster."

"You see, we both want the same thing, Mojo," I smiled.

"And what is that?" he inquired raising an eyebrow.

My grin widened. "To destroy the Powerpuff Girls, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Villain**

* * *

_A/N: Another update so quickly? What can I say? I'm in a villainous mood lately. D: Anyways, again, I really appreciate the reviews! Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I watched the short little monkey pace back and forth, his chubby, gloved fingers rubbing his chin in concentrated thought. I began to nervously squirm in place a bit. What if I assumed too much? What if he wouldn't take me in? Where would I go then? I needed him to accept me. I needed him more than anything. He was my only hope.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?!" Mojo said pointing an accusing finger at me. "How do I know that you are not merely claiming to have left the Powerpuff Girls?! How do I know that you have truly turned evil?! What proof do you have to show me other than your word?!"

"It's not a trick!" I shouted. There must have been a lot of desperation in my voice. Mojo stopped pacing, and looked at me. "It's not," I said more calmly. "I-I don't belong in my sisters' world," I muttered. "Hell, I don't believe in their world. I used to when I was a kid. But then…." I shook my head, trying to get rid of all the painful and sad memories that swarmed my head. I had to stay tough. I had to prove myself to Mojo. "I know that I'm meant to be evil!" I shouted, clenching my fists tightly.

Mojo stared at me. "Go on," he said sitting down on a couch. He shut off the TV set and tossed the remote over his shoulder. He seemed to be studying me very closely, and I tried even harder to keep a mean face.

"Anyways, I know that I was mistaken as a kid. Townsville isn't good! Every single soul in this no good city is as terrible as my sister who did _this _to me!" I yelled, pointing at the scar on my face. "They're as heartless as my other sister who abandoned me, knowing full well that I ain't got nobody else!" I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my fists with every ounce of strength I had in me. It was so hard to keep all these painful feelings locked away.

"I want to be a villain," I said with my eyes still shut tightly, feeling my body begin to shake a little. "I already know I have everything it takes to be one! I need to be one! I'm meant to be one! I want to make everyone in this city-- no! The entire fucking planet! I want every living thing on Earth to pay for the pain and humiliation my sisters and Townsville put me through. I want everyone and everything to _suffer!_ And I _especially _want my rotten sisters to suffer the most! I want to have the power to do all that! I need that power!" I opened my eyes and looked at Mojo. He stared back at me, still appearing to be studying my every move. "And… I need your help in order to do all this," I said quietly.

He was silent for a while. He scratched his head, and stared at me. He looked me over one last time, and then turned his chin up. "Nope! Don't believe it!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "You fucking jerk! How could you not--"

"I don't believe it _just yet!_" He said holding up a finger.

I stopped. "Whaddya mean _just yet?_"

"While your speech was quite impressive and truly touched my blackened little heart, as I stated previously, I cannot just take your word," he stood from his seat and walked past me. I followed. "How do I know if you are speaking the truth? How do I know what you are saying is not false? No! Your words mean nothing! Nothing at all! You'll need to put some action behind that speech of yours before I can allow myself to believe it!"

"I blew up my school and killed a kid!" I tried. "Didn't you see it on the news?!"

Mojo gave a short laugh. "And what does that have to do with your hatred for the Powerpuff Girls?" He led me down a hallway and to a door. He turned the door's handle and led me inside. "You use the term 'villain' so lightly," he scowled. "What makes you think you are fit to be called a _villain?_"

The room we entered was an empty one. Well not completely empty, but for a room in a home whose ceiling wasn't reached for over a hundred feet, it was practically empty. A long desk sat in the far corner, with many blue prints and papers scattered upon it. There was a large monitor of sorts next to the desk, and a plain wooden chair. By the window, there were three punching bags. They spun around on their chains that connected to the ceiling above. One spun round and it revealed itself to have a photo of a five-year-old me pinned to it.

"I use these for… stress purposes," Mojo said signaling towards the punching bags. He tore off the photo of myself and crumbled it up, "Well, no need for this one," he said tossing the thing away.

I looked at the ones of my sisters. "What? You want me to hit them?" I asked.

"Precisely!" Mojo said. He laughed evilly a bit. "But! You may only do so in one swift move! This one move must prove to me, and all of the world, that you indeed _despise _the Powerpuff Girls just as any _true villain_ would!"

"One move, huh?" I repeated scratching my head. I thought for a moment. I decided an old fashion punch would be good enough, just as long as it was hard enough. I rolled up my sleeves and cocked back my fist.

"What are you doing?!" Mojo interrupted.

"I'm gonna punch 'em!" I answered.

Mojo slapped his face. "Ugh! What did I just say to you?! Must I always repeat myself?! _A punch?! _That is the most evil, and vile thing you can possibly do?! I said a move that will prove that you hate them! A maneuver that is so _malevolent _it is made of nothing _but evil_! A punch will not suffice! Focus on your hatred! Focus hard! And unleash all the wickedness within you on those little brats! All of it! Not some of it! Not half! Most definitely nothing less than half! That would be plain and simple failure! No! _All _of your anger! _All_ of your hatred! Concentrate on it _all _and unleash it without mercy!"

I looked at the punching bags. My sisters' photographs smiled back at me. I felt it-- that anger inside me. I clenched my fists and tried to focus on it just as Mojo told me. I glared at my sisters' faces, not allowing myself to even blink. I forced myself to remember all those horrible, painful memories I had suppressed in front of Mojo earlier. I thought about the day I became deformed. I thought about how painful that acid was on my skin, and how painful the recovery was. I thought about every sticky food and paper ball that hit me in the face for the past almost five years. I focused on the fact that that pain was only my sisters' faults. _They _did this to me. _They _caused this pain.

I felt my clenched fists begin to grow hotter and hotter. Soon, they felt like they were on fire. I wondered if it was only the memories that caused this. They still grew hotter. Finally, I looked down at my hands.

They glowed a bright green. It was like two luminescent balls of green fire and electricity had engulfed each of my hands. I held them in front of me, wondering just what the hell was going on. I looked at my sisters' smiles, then down at my hands.

Their smiles.

My hands.

Their smiles.

My hands.

Their smiles.

The hatred inside me built up even more. My hands burned more. I gritted my teeth. I felt like I was going to explode. I began to shake. I focused on those stupid smiles.

Those stupid, pathetic smiles.

My hands… they glowed so brightly now, it caused me to squint, and my eyes watered a bit. They felt so hot; the pain I had just imagined became real. I held my hands out, my fingers spread open and my palms aimed towards the punching bags as they exploded into a burst of green, electric and fiery light. I screamed as my hands erupted. It was like a solid block of green light shot out from them, bulldozing everything in its path. This strange beam caused the punching bags to snap from their chains and hit the floor. The block of light continued, it knocked down the wall behind the bags, and kept going. After that, I no longer cared about those stupid bags. I seemed to have a bigger problem then. The throbbing, and searing sensation in my hands only increased. The light continued to erupt from my hands and it was incredibly painful, and I screamed with all my might, trying to control it. It kept going. I had to close my eyes, it was so bright. It still kept going. I used every bit of strength to keep my feet planted on the ground, but still I slid backwards a little, and still it kept going.

The pain was unbearable. I screamed louder. I felt a tear escape my scarred eye. My hands pulsated fiercely as the light still flowed from my palms. It seemed endless. It felt like my body was about to snap in half from the severe pressure of it all.

And then unexpectedly it all seemed to go in reverse. Just as I felt like I was going to collapse to the floor backwards, with every bit of strength drained from me, I suddenly felt myself begin to grow stronger. I still struggled a bit, but slowly I began to regain my footing and I stood up straight once again. I was able to keep my hands steady once more. I felt my body swell with a new and inexplicable source of energy.

And then, without warning, it stopped. All at once, the beam ceased shooting out of my hands, and I no longer felt any pain. It just… stopped.

After all that, I wondered how I was still standing. It was so excruciating, and I used everything inside me to keep myself from being blasted backwards. How was I not tired in the least bit? Not only that but somehow I felt strangely rested.

I looked at the punching bags on the floor. They were just dust. I gaped at the piles of dirt in disbelief. Where the hell did all that come from?

"Wooow!" exclaimed Mojo from behind me. I looked down at him, and saw that his eyes were big and he wore a huge grin. But he did not look at the demolished punching bags like I did. I followed his eyes, and then saw what he saw.

"Woah," I breathed to myself.

There was a perfectly cut rectangle in the wall that was behind the punching bags. It was maybe about ninety feet tall and forty feet wide. The perfect shape was branded outside as well. For at least a mile long, there was just a solid block of destruction. No building, no tree, no person or thing stood for an entire mile. For a mile, there was absolutely no sign of life where my freakish, green, fiery electrical storm had traveled. The trees were knocked down, and a dead white. They were lifeless, with not a single leaf left on their branches. The grassy park that was outside was no more. Every strain of grass had withered up and turned to dust. The soil turned to dry, dessert sand. The ground was littered with dead birds. I could make out a lifeless human body or two in the distance as well.

"Why have you never used this power in battle before?" Mojo asked quietly, still staring at the scene in complete awe.

"I never knew I had it," I answered, equally quiet and equally astonished.

"Do your sisters possess this ability?"

I shook my head. "No." I couldn't picture my sisters even imagining this much destruction, let alone being the cause of it. No, the powers we had used for crime fighting were nothing like this. We had no need for something like this. We never killed a person in battle before. Not even a villain. Sure we've destroyed a few giant monsters over time, but that was when we had no choice according to Blossom.

This power… it was _mine_. It was something I alone was able to conjure. _Me_. My sisters would never be able to replicate something like this, not even if they wanted to. They wouldn't know how to handle the initial pain of it all. Me? I knew pain. I knew it well.

And then it hit me. This was my special power. This was the thing I wanted and waited for since I was five. Blossom had her stupid ice breath and Bubbles could speak her million languages… and now I… I had a…

"Death ray," Mojo said with a sly grin.

I had a death ray.

Slowly, I began to smile too.

Mojo tugged on my sleeve. "Let's take a closer look, shall we?"

I nodded and grabbed him by his collar, carrying him with me as I flew threw the hole in the wall and outdoors, to the center of the destruction. When we landed, Mojo wasted no time in rushing to a lifeless body of a middle aged man. He placed his ear to the stranger's chest and paused for a moment. He then smiled at me. "He's dead!" The monkey climbed to his feet and quickly raced towards a flock of dead pigeons on the ground. He kicked them around a little, as if they were soccer balls. "They're dead!" He fell onto his knees and grabbed handfuls of what used to be the rich Earth. "Everything is dead!" he exclaimed, letting the sand fall between his fingers. "All that once teemed with life no longer breathes! Everything has expired! Everything has perished!"

I stared at the dead man on the floor. He wasn't moving, but he looked unharmed. He lay on his back and his eyes stared, unblinking, up at the blue sky. I stared at him for a long time, expecting him to blink, or to just climb to his feet, brush himself off, and continue on his way. Still, he just lay there unmoving. I walked over to the body and kicked it a little. He _really _was dead.

"Mojo?"

"Hm?" Mojo looked at me, abruptly stopping the celebratory dancing he had just begun.

"When that… light… shot out from me," I began, still staring at the dead body on the floor. "It was painful, and it drained everything inside me…. But then," I knelt down and picked up the dead man's arm, letting it fall lifeless to the ground. I was still trying to convince myself that this was real. "I suddenly started to feel myself grow stronger. And when it was all over, I felt more rested than I did before it all started." I looked at Mojo. "How can that be?"

Mojo scratched his chin in thought. He paced back and forth a bit. I stood back up from where I knelt. He then stopped in his tracks, and his eyes widened. He clapped his hands together. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Don't you see?!" he exclaimed running towards me. "The people!" he kicked the man's body. "The animals!" he pointed at the birds, "And everything that was alive in some way! You drained the life from them all! You took it as your own, therefore making you stronger! As your enemies grow weaker, you gain strength! As they die, you only collect more muscle! Even if you were to be previously wounded, this death ray will only replenish you, while robbing others of their potency!" Mojo danced again. "The perfect weapon! Mwahahahahaha!"

I gazed at the destruction around me. Did I really do all this? I still couldn't believe it. I looked up at the blue sky and searched for some sort of answer. I expected to see some alien battle ship that had really been responsible for this, but no. For a mile long, the only life that remained was me and Mojo. I looked down at the dead guy again and noticed something in his hand. I knelt down and took it from him. It was a magazine with my sisters on the cover. I stared at my sisters smiles for a while, and slowly a grin swept my face.

They were no match for me. They didn't stand a chance against me at all. Let's see… Spanish versus death ray? Death ray wins. Ice breath versus death ray? Why, death ray of course. I started to laugh evilly at the thought of my sisters trying to stop me with their lame abilities.

Suddenly I felt the monkey throw his hands around my waist. That was as far up as the little, old villain could reach, and he had to be on his tip toes to do so. He hugged me tightly. "Thank you!" he said, his eyes tearing up a bit. "Thank you for sending me this great weapon! Thank you so much!" he shouted up at the sky. "I promise! I will only use it for evil!"

I was a bit confused about how Mojo appeared to be thanking God, and yet swore to Him that he'd only used me for evil. That, and of course, he referred to me as 'it.' "It?" I repeated.

"Erm," Mojo coughed. "I mean…" he looked up at the sky again. "I will only use _him _for evil!"

"Him?" I repeated again, folding my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on!" Mojo whined. "I've always wanted a son! An evil, powerful son who could cause destruction such as this!" He motioned towards the dead scenery. "I recall having created three little boys long ago… and then a certain somebody and her sisters _blew them up!_"

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it."

The chimp folded his arms. "You don't want to be my 'it' then you are my son. Take it or find yourself some place else to sleep," he pouted. "Besides, you look more like a boy than a girl. When you showed up on my doorstep I mistook you for the paperboy and suspected that you finally figured out I was paying you in counterfeit money." He laughed to himself.

I rolled my eyes again. "Fine. Whatever. But I'm not calling you 'Dad.'"

He grinned. Mojo took one last look at the destruction my death ray had done and gave a satisfied nod. He then signaled for me to follow him back to the observatory. "Come, Junior. We have much to plan."

* * *

When Mojo and I returned to the observatory, we couldn't help but notice a streak of pink and blue lights heading in our direction. My sisters must have noticed the destruction I caused. "Quick! Hide!" Mojo warned. 

"But I can take 'em!" I protested.

"Don't be foolish! Just get to some place that is out of site!"

"But--"

"You will release your destruction another time! For now _HIDE_!"

I gritted my teeth and swallowed my anger. I was so thirsty for revenge and destruction. I wanted to kill my sisters. Right there and right then. But Mojo was probably right. After all, he'd been doing this way longer than I. I flew to the back of the observatory, and listened out for Blossom and Bubbles' arrival.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you Mojo Jojo?" I heard Blossom ask with that bitchy voice of hers. Just hearing it made me want to shoot her dead right then. I felt my hands begin to heat up. I looked down and saw that they were glowing again. I swallowed hard and tried to get rid of it. I focused on the ceiling and tried my best not pay any attention to the growing heat. I started singing the song "Row Row Row Your Boat," quietly to myself, over and over again, just to get my mind off the hatred and pain that built up inside me.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream…. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily… life is but a dream…. Row, row, row your boat… gently down the stream…." That seemed to do the trick. Gradually, my hands began to come to a cool.

"Me? _Noooo!_" Mojo responded. "All I saw was a flash of bright light and then suddenly a wall of my home is missing! Do you think I would really destroy my own lair like this?! Deface my own property?! Demolish what is mine?! Of course not! Besides! When is the last time I have committed such a crime?! And have I ever done something with this much destruction?! No! I wish I could meet the man who did this so I could shake his hand! I wish I knew who created such disaster so that I may learn from him! I also wish I knew who he was so that I may politely ask for some funds to rebuild the blown down wall of my house! Unfortunately I do not know him! Yes! Sadly, I do not know who is responsible for this brilliant scene of devastation! Perhaps if you catch the culprit you will let me know so that I may meet this great villain and send him my praise?"

There was a pause of silence.

"Blossom, I think he's telling the truth!" Bubbles squeaked. "Mojo wouldn't _not _take credit for something like this if he really did it! He's too full of himself!"

Another pause of silence.

"Well, okay…" Blossom began hesitantly. "But we'll be keeping an eye on you, Mojo!" Blossom added quickly. "Come on, Bubbles!"

I waited several moments before slowly retreating back to where Mojo was. "So you'd like to shake my hand and send me some praise, huh?" I smirked as I entered the room.

"Oh, shut up!" Mojo rolled his eyes.

I giggled to myself. I watched the monkey walk over to the couch and recline there.

"Hey, Mojo?"

"What is it?" he said flipping through the stations on TV. The main story on every news network was now the destruction I had yet to be linked to.

"Where's my room?"

Mojo gave a short laugh. "What makes you think you are special enough to deserve your own room in _my _lair?!"

I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to him on the couch. I sat beside him quietly and watched the old man channel surf for a while. "So then where do I sleep?" I asked after a few minutes.

"On the couch," he said patting the seat next to him.

"Does it pull out into a bed?"

"Nope."

"You suck," I said shaking my head with a small smile, and reclining backwards. I couldn't help but find him amusing.

"It's called 'tough love,' my son," he said raising the volume on the TV so that we could both listen in on the news coverage of my chaos. "_Tough love_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Villain**

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to SofaKingDanny, who has been feeling ickies for a while. Danny, feel better soon! X3_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mojo Jojo made us a special dinner that night. He said it was to celebrate our new partnership in evil, but I could tell he was sort of excited about having someone to cook for. I remembered as a kid him bragging about his hibachi chef skills when he somehow became our babysitter one night. I also remembered that the food tasted like crap. But I was just a kid then, and now it tasted alright. I still hoped that he wasn't planning on preparing that stuff every night from then on though. I was more of a pizza and cheeseburgers type girl.

After we finished our meals, we spent a few hours just talking at the dinner table. It was weird. I never talked this much and for this long of a time before in my life. Mojo did most of the talking though. And I guess because his talking could get to be pretty repetitive from time to time, that's why our conversations were as long as they were.

We spoke of my newfound power. We laughed at how nobody in Townsville knew who was responsible for my destruction, and how shocked they would be when they learned it was me. I shared with Mojo the truth of what happened at school. I told him about how I got my scars and how people treated me because of them. I told him about what happened when I killed Mitch Mitchelson. He shared his own stories as well. He told me of the inventions he was working on, and the book he was currently reading. And after I had asked him, he also told me about when he first realized he was meant to be a villain.

He described it as something he always knew deep down, but like me, he needed a trigger of some kind before he was able to fully realized it. Like me, he was abandoned by everyone and outcast as a freak after his own accident. He tried suppressing his hatred and violent thoughts just like me. But it was only a matter of time after receiving his oversized brain and green colored flesh before he snapped. When a drunken, dirty, homeless man suggested that Mojo needed to take a shower and "a new hat" one day, he had enough. Knowing Mojo, I could see how this would offend and humiliate him greatly. He was a proud person. To be told that he smelled by a no good bum... I'm sure it was one of the worst insults he could imagine getting. So of course I wasn't all that surprised when Mojo said what he did to the homeless dude. He beat the man dead, just as I had beat Mitch dead.

"That same night, I realized how I must gain respect from the despicable citizens of this city," Mojo told me. "No one would understand me having the deformities I had. They did not care about me. They had such small, narrow-minded minds. Minds the size of peanuts! The size of a penny! Minds that did not have the capacity to process that my appearance did not measure my worth! No. People like that do not comprehend what is different from them. They just toss us aside, pretending that we do not exist. That is why we must show them what we are truly made of, and that is why we must gain control of a world like this. So that we can show everyone who has shunned us just who the monsters really are. _Them_. They are the hideous beasts. They are the _true_ monsters, and they are not good. No. There is no such thing as _good _in this world! There are merely different kinds of evil! _They_ are the lame kinds who do not even realize their own wickedness. _We_ are the _superior _kinds of evil! Yes. The villains who harness the sin within us and use it to our greatest advantage. And just for using our God-given gifts and doing what is instinct to us, we are punished and labeled 'bad,' while those who give us that name, name themselves and their own so called ways of life as 'good.'" The monkey shook his head. "The world needs to learn a lesson, and it is us who must teach it to them."

I nodded slowly. I really truly believed what he had to say. He put things in such a perspective... it left me in complete awe. The way he explained things to me made me proud of who and what I was. I was then glad that I chose to run away to Mojo. He and I had so much in common, and I could really learn from him. He was very wise, and I admired him. Then more than ever.

"Now, Junior," he began while clearing the table. "You may do the dishes."

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow. I never had to do the dishes back home. And I _may _do the dishes? As if it was some great priviledge or something! "Are you serious?"

The short chimp walked over to the kitchen sink, carrying a stack of dirty plates. He had to use a small stepstool in order to reach the faucet of the sink as he rinsed the dishes. I walked over beside him and peered into the sink. It really wasn't a lot of dishes. In all honesty, I could do them in two seconds, but I still didn't feel like it.

"Did you not expect to have any responsibilities while you stay here?" he asked. He jabbed a chubby finger of his into my stomach. "You will do the dishes every night from now on! Yes! After I prepare a meal for us both, you will clean the plates, cups, forks, knives, spoons, spatulas, pots, pans-- anything that is dirty must be cleaned! And they will be cleaned by you! This is your responsibility from now on, my son!" He still repeatedly poked me in the abdomen with his finger, and it only made me growl with anger. "No, this is not vacation! This is not a holiday! You are not relaxing on some sunny beach in Miami! You are not at Disneyland! You're not even at that god-awful California Adventure! You are here! With me! In my top secret observatory! And you will contribute to this family! And the way in which you will contribute is by washing these dishes!"

"Do I have to do them now--"

"_Yes_!"

"But I can--"

"_No buts_!" Mojo hopped down from his stepstool. I sighed heavily and began scrubbing everything clean in the sink with the fastest super speed I could manage. "I will be waiting for you in--"

"Done," I interrupted.

The monkey stopped in his tracks abruptly. He looked over his shoulder, and saw that I was indeed finished with the dishes. I stood there, leaning on the counter and drying my hands with a dishtowel. I laughed a little at his surprised look.

"Very well," he began with a huff, "Go and get ready for bed. I shall bring you a blanket and pillow."

I went and retrieved my sweat pants from my backpack. I took off my jeans and pulled on my sweats, and took off my jacket. I put everything back in my backpack and slid the bag underneath the couch. I sat there on the couch, waiting for Mojo.

I looked at my hands, remembering the power that shot from them earlier that day. I wondered if I'd be able to do it again. My body seemed to want to do it all on its own when I had heard Blossom's voice, so it couldn't be that hard to do it again… right? I only hoped so. I would definitely need some practice with my new ability before I could be able to handle it completely. After all, when Blossom discovered her ice breath it took her months before she could fully control it. There were times when her nighttime snoring ended up turning our room into an icebox.

"Man, I hope I don't blow anything up in my sleep," I muttered to myself, staring at my palms.

"What was that?" came Mojo's voice as he walked over with a small blanket and pillow.

"Nothing," I said looking up.

Mojo stared at my hands for a moment. "Ewww," he said with a disgusted look after seeing my scars.

He'd only seen my hands, and only for a short time. Now I had my whole arms exposed because of my short sleeve t-shirt. I had forgotten how shocking my arms looked to people who hadn't seen them before. I had made damn sure to wear my jacket in order to hide the wounds from others for the past four years. The only ones who regularly saw them were my sisters and the Professor from time to time.

"Yeah, I know," I said. I took the pillow and blanket from him. "Thanks."

"Get some rest," Mojo said leaving the room. "We have much to do tomorrow."

"G'night," I said lying down on the couch. I pulled the blanket on me, which was so small it barely covered all of my body. I'm sure it was the perfect size for Mojo though. I was just thankful that the couch wasn't Mojo-size.

That night I dreamt about returning home. I didn't mean to in my dream. I just somehow ended up there, and was trying to find my way out, only everything was all crazy. It was like I was trapped in a maze of some kind, and every corner I turned, I kept running into dead ends. The walls of the house were oddly shaped mirrors that were decorated with millions and millions of photographs of my sisters looking perfect and beautiful. At every dead end in the maze my sisters and the Professor stood. They kept trying to grab me, but I managed to escape every time. Just as I had seemed to find an exit from the hellish place, they got a hold of me. Blossom and Bubbles held me down, as I kicked and screamed for them to let go. The Professor had a rag in his hands and he used it, attempting to wipe something from my face. I still kicked and screamed and fought for my freedom. As my head whipped around, I caught my own reflection in one of the mirror walls. The Professor had wiped my scar from my face. My sisters finally let me go, and they and the Professor left me alone. I gazed down at my hands and they too were clean of any scars. Bubbles said something like "See? Don't you feel better?" in a creepy, echoing voice, as they all disappeared into the darkness. But I didn't. I sat on the floor, cradling myself, staring at my scar-less reflection, and sobbing.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to hear Mojo on the telephone with somebody. I lay in bed for a while, slowly dragging myself out of a sleepy state and listened to Mojo drone on. 

"Yes, that is of course why I called you ahead of time," he said to whoever was on the other line. "I would not just bring someone unexpectedly, without warning or permission, to our top secret meeting! Of course not! Which is why I telephoned you to ask for your permission to do so, seeing as you are head of the council and such. As president of the group you should know of my intentions to bring with me a stranger, which is why I am telling you now: I wish to bring along someone who wishes to be a villain, and should therefore be a part of our assembly."

A pause.

"Who is it? Why does that matter? You will meet him there in person and know for yourself! After gazing upon him with your own eyes, you will then learn who he is!"

Another pause.

"Well if you must know," he began with a sigh. "Have you been watching the news lately? Yes? The destruction that happened yesterday at-- Yes. …Yes, it is him who I wish to bring. …Yes. …Of course. Yes, he is very powerful, indeed. …What's his name?" Mojo hesitated. "Just keep your eyes on the news and you will learn that soon enough!"

Another long pause.

"Yes! I really must be this secretive! I simply cannot reveal this person's name to you! I cannot share his identity, his name, or who he is! It is much too complicated a situation, and frankly you would not believe me even if I told you! Now, this person is my newly adopted son, and he will be accompanying me to the council meetings from this point on. We shall see you this Thursday. Goodbye." He hung up the phone.

I sat up, sleepily and stretched out my arms up high, and yawned. "Who was that?"

"Watch where you point those things!" exclaimed the monkey.

I then noticed that my hands were glowing green again. "Shit!" I brought them down from the air, but just as I did, they released a quick zap of my death ray, which hit a house plant in the corner of the room. The small shrub immediately withered then exploded into a cloud of dust.

My hands still glowed, and I kept them tightly clenched, and buried between my legs and underneath the blanket, trying desperately to avoid shooting the things off again.

"Will you learn to control that?!" Mojo shouted, quickly making his way from the telephone to behind the couch, which was probably the safest place to be then.

"I can't help it!" I yelled back, annoyed that he thought it was my fault. My hands only began to heat up with more fire and electricity. I quickly shut my eyes and started singing "Row Row Row Your Boat" to try and get rid of the spheres of potential destruction.

It took me sixty _Row Row Row Your Boat's_ before my hands returned to normal, all the while Mojo screamed at me: "This is no time for nursery rhymes and songs!"

I held my hands in front of my face and blinked at them dumbly for a while. Mojo stared at them too. "The same stuff happened to Blossom," I said after a while.

"What?"

"When she discovered her ice breath, it would go off all on its own just when she breathed a little too hard. It did that for a while before she finally got the hang of how it worked and stuff."

"Exactly how long is 'a while?'" Mojo inquired.

"For Blossom… I think it was about two or three months."

"Well, you do not have two or three months!" Mojo said folding his arms. "You do not have even one month! I will not be running for shelter every time your freaky little hands gain minds of their own! No way, Jose! You must learn to control your new power and do so quickly!"

"But I dunno how!" I argued. "I need to like practice with it or something and it's not like I can do that!"

"Who said you couldn't?" Mojo said raising an eyebrow.

He turned and began to walk away.

"Mojo," I said, causing him to stop and face me. "Who was that on the phone?"

"A very important person," he said.

"What meeting are we going to this Thursday?"

"A very important meeting!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you be specific when I want you to be?"

The chimp scratched his chin for a moment. "Very well. It is the Villains' Council."

"What's that?"

"A very important board whose members are all worthy enough to be called 'villains.' A very selective group-- a proud organization! We are the persons who will change the world someday! We are the superior evil!" the monkey shook his fist.

"And you were talking to the President of this… Villains' Council?"

"Precisely!"

"Who is that?"

"A very powerful and evil man-- supposedly the most powerful and evil being alive!"

I thought for a moment. I thought Mojo was pretty powerful and evil, but it obviously wasn't him. "Do you mean… _Him?_"

Mojo simply nodded. "Bathe, and get dressed. After breakfast, we shall get you your practice."

* * *

Mojo Jojo informed me that I was going to have to prove myself to the Villains' Council. This is where my "practice" came into play. I was going to go into the middle of Townsville and just start experimenting with my newly discovered ability. Of course, my sisters would eventually show up, and then I could try my power on them. 

"This way you will learn how to control your new ability!" he said as we made our way into town. We were simply walking there, so that my attack would be a surprise one. Mojo said there were probably a lot of people looking for me for what I did at the school, so it was best to keep low. People would definitely notice a familiar green streak in the sky.

"But I don't wanna control it," I said. "I want to just let it all go! And let it hit 'em hard! And just let it kill my good for nothing sis--"

"No! There will be no killing of the Puffs today!" he yelled.

"What?! But--"

"No killing! Absolutely none! Now, civilians-- why yes of course! You are welcome to destroy as many of them as you wish! But the Powerpuff Girls are off limits! You must prove yourself to the Villains' Council before you go ahead and destroy your enemies! The Council will not appreciate you if you just destroy the thing they've sought after all their lives. Therefore, you cannot kill your sisters. You'll never gain membership if you do that! And believe me, for many reasons, this an organization you must be a part of! Do not jeopardize any chance at this! It will already be a challenge for you to be accepted as it is. Yes, you're going to have a difficult time trying to gain membership to the organization…. A very difficult time…." Mojo's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists tightly.

"Why? 'Cause I used to be a Powerpuff Girl and kick all their asses all the time?"

"Correct! That… and I imagine some other things…."

"Like what?"

"Just a few simple complications! We'll discuss this another time," he said with shifty, suspicious eyes. "We are almost at our destination!"

"Is it 'cause I'm a girl?" I asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! We have plenty of female members! We have, let's see, that brat Princess Morbucks! Yes. She and… hmm….Sedusa, and…. Well, actually now that I think about it that's all the girls we have…. But that is beside the point! The Council does not discriminate against one's sex or gender! And how many times must I remind you?! You are my _son _now! _Son! _As in boy! As in male! As in guy! Chap! Fellow! As in the spitting evil image of your father, who is _me!_ _Mojo Jojo! _You are Jojo Junior! Otherwise more fondly known as Little Joey!"

"You _do _realize that no matter how many times you call me 'Junior' or 'son' that it ain't gonna change--"

"Silence, Junior!" he shouted stubbornly. "We're here."

We both looked around the busy little city. We both grinned evilly, imagining the chaos that was about to take place. How stupid and ignorant everyone was… they had no idea what was going to happen in just a few minutes. Mojo and I laughed evilly together at the idiocy of the people around us.

"Okay," Mojo said, calling an end to our laughing fit. "I will be in this library, watching from the top floor." He motioned at the building we stood in front of. "Whatever you do, do not hit this library! For I will be inside! And if you destroy this library, you destroy me as well! Which is not a good thing! So keep the destruction in _that _direction!" he said pointing across the street.

Suddenly the monkey had me embraced in a hug again. "Make me proud, Son!" he said before releasing me and gleefully climbing the stairs up to the entrance of the library.

I waited until he was out of sight, before I slowly began to float up into the blue sky. I removed my jacket and let it fall to the ground below me. I looked down at my scarred arms and hands. Slowly, I lifted my right hand and let it gently touch my face. I slowly traced my 'V' shaped scar with my fingers.

I clenched my fists tightly. "I'm not going to hide my face anymore," I swore to myself then. "Not my face and not my arms or my hands…." I surveyed the city below me. Nobody had yet to notice me. "I want everyone to see me for who I really am," I gritted my teeth. I felt my hands begin to heat up, and soon they were engulfed with fire and electricity. I took aim of a tall, apartment complex in the distance. "And they're going to fear me," I grinned. "Because I'm a villain!"

Gradually, my hands grew hotter. I opened my clenched fists and expanded my fingers wide, and my death ray was unleashed. It wasn't as strong as it was when I first discovered it. I figured it was because I didn't let it heat up as much as I did last time. I let the beam travel long enough until it hit its target-- the apartment building, which was about a hundred feet away from where I hovered. The wall of the building which faced me crumbled, exposing those who hid inside.

I clenched my fingers so that they formed into a fist again, and the death ray ceased, and my palms returned to glowing spheres of fire and electricity. "Ah, so that's how you work, huh?" I smiled at my fists.

I looked at the people in the building who had erupted into complete anarchy. Some ran, some scrambled to gather belongings, and some just stupidly stared back at me. The people on the streets seemed to notice me at last too, as many of them began to scream and run. I heard a hundred voices all cry out at once: "_HELP!_"

"Open," I said opening my fingers and unleashing the ray again so that it hit those who remained in the building. I held it there for about fifteen seconds, until I saw the roof of the building start to cave in on itself. "Close," I said closing my fingers, and stopping the beam.

"Open. ...Close. ...Open. …Close." I was really enjoying myself, as I watched everyone panic and run scared before me, all with a simple opening and closing of my fists. Soon, the apartment building collapsed and more screaming and desperate cries of help ensued.

I laughed evilly, and let myself float down onto the pavement below. I clenched my fists tightly, focusing on the pain and anger inside me, allowing the fire and electricity to grow hotter and hotter. Hundreds of people ran crazily around me. They pushed and shoved each other to get away. Many fell and tripped to the ground. Some were even trampled by others. There were kids, crying for their moms and dads, after being separated in the frenzied crowds, and selfish oafs who cared only for their own safety, who knocked everything and everyone out of their paths.

I focused on my building energy. I was going to try and recreate the destruction I did the other day. I let the pain build and build, until I couldn't stand it any longer. I braced myself, and made sure that my feet were planted firmly on the ground. I held out my palms towards the rubble of the apartment building and let my death ray loose. It exploded into that large block of light just like the other day. It hit the collapsed building which instantly turned to dust, and it kept going, plowing down everything in its path.

There must have been a lot more souls in the way of my destruction, because I hardly lost my stamina. I only felt myself grow stronger and stronger, as I claimed more and more lives.

A few minutes later, my death ray stopped itself. I studied my hands. "So I have to recharge you guys from time to time, huh? Oh well, I guess plain and simple continuous demolition would get boring after a while." I let my arms fall to my side as I floated up to the sky again. From the air, I could see I succeeded in causing another mile of devastation. How much destruction could I create if I learned to handle even more pain? If I could endure it, could I charge my death ray twice as long and cause twice as much annihilation?

The streets below me were almost deserted now. I saw a few slower citizens running for their lives. A few good Samaritans had stayed behind to help those who had been crushed by the herds of panicky people, trying desperately to drag the victims to safety. I could see that the street was littered with dozens of lifeless human bodies. There were some people who tried reviving their fallen comrades, and others who just wept beside the bodies, pleading for their friends to wake up.

I decided I wouldn't let these individuals escape with their lives. That would be a cruel thing for me to do. Their mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, friends, and neighbors were all deceased. They should have the opportunity to be reunited with them all. It was only fair of me.

I began to charge up again, but just as I felt the spheres of green fire and electricity begin to form, I heard it:

"Not so fast, Kid!"

I smiled to myself, and relaxed my fiery fists.

My sisters had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Villain**

**Chapter 5**

Both Blossom and Bubbles were behind me, and had yet to realize who I was. I smiled to myself, wondering just when and how I should let them know my identity. Should I just turn around now? Or maybe I should mess with them a little bit first. Yes, then was the perfect time to have a little fun. I started to laugh to myself.

"So you're the one responsible for this mess!" continued Blossom in that bitchy voice of hers. It only caused my hands to glow fiercely once again. Oh, how I just wanted to whip around and blast her god damn head off.

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my anger down. Simply turning around and blowing my sisters up wouldn't be all that nice of me. Not to mention, they wouldn't have the time they needed to recognize that their own sister was the one who was about to give them a beating of a lifetime. Besides, I wanted to see their shocked and scared faces when they learned it was me. I wanted to hear what they had to say to their new and improved sister. I wanted them to see me, and I wanted them to fear me.

"_Aww_," I began in a mocking tone, still with my back towards them. "You caught me! Well, I guess it's about time, huh?"

They were silent. Could they recognize my voice? Did they figure out who I was? I decided to clarify things for them. Quickly, I turned around so that they could see just who I was.

They gasped loudly when they saw my face.

"After all, I'm sure you both lost a lot of sleep last night, wondering just who or what had caused so much devastation in your precious little city," I continued, pretending to ignore their shocked faces, though secretly loving them. "Do you like what I've done to the place?" I asked. "I think I'm done for the day, but if you'd like to see my work in action, I'd gladly plow down another mile or two."

"It can't be!" shouted Blossom. She held her face and shook her head over and over again. "No, no, no, no, no…."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried. The baby was already in tears. "Why haven't you been home? A-And what are you doing here?" she squeaked. "Why are your hands glowing like that?"

"What am I doing here?" I repeated with a laugh. She was so stupid. "I'm the one who did all this, Dummy! And these _glowing hands _of mine are what helped me!"

"No!" Blossom shouted. She still shook her head. "You have to be lying! Buttercup, you're a Powerpuff Girl! You couldn't have done this! You're supposed to protect and help people, not… not… _this_."

"A Powerpuff Girl?" I repeated with a scowl. "No," I said. I held my hands behind my back, secretly charging them up with my death ray. I floated towards my sisters. Blossom immediately backed up, and she dragged Bubbles, who just stared at me with tears streaming from her eyes, with her. "_You _are the Powerpuff Girls," I grinned evilly, "making _you _the ones I must destroy."

I aimed my hands towards my sisters. "Bubbles, move!" Blossom shouted just as my fists opened and the beam erupted from my palms. Blossom grabbed crying Bubbles and pulled her just barely out of the way of my death ray's path. Instead of hitting my sisters, it hit an elderly woman on the street, who had been mourning besides three dead bodies. I let the ray drain enough life from the woman so that she lay on the ground, barely breathing.

My sisters stared at me with wide eyes, obviously not believing what they saw. I laughed and flew down to the old woman, who lay on her back gasping for air. My sisters stayed in the sky above me, watching in completely frozen states. I grinned at them.

"You see," I began, "I realize now that I ain't meant to be a hero." I lifted my right leg and stepped down on the old woman's belly, causing her to break into a coughing fit. "I'm meant to be something a whole lot better. Don't you see? I'm meant for _evil_."

Blossom shook her head, as if shaking herself out of a hypnotized state. "No!" She flew towards me, and I held up my hand, ready to give her a taste of my death ray, but she stopped abruptly in her tracks. "Buttercup!" she shouted. "Please stop this!" Her eyes traveled down to the suffering old woman I stood on.

Poor Blossom. It was just her natural born instinct to want to save the old lady. Unfortunately for her, it was my natural born instinct to kill the old hag. I smiled at Blossom and then at the old woman. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, are you having trouble breathing?" I inquired.

"Buttercup, stop this!" Blossom cried out desperately.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, Ma'am. I really, truly am."

"_STOP!_" Blossom wailed.

"Oh, were these dead gentlemen besides you here your sons? I'm sorry about that, Ma'am."

"_Buttercup, please!_" now Bubbles joined in.

I smirked at the two of them. They both stared at me with tears in their eyes. They held their breath, and clung to each other for support. I returned my gaze to the old woman. "Well, don't you worry Ma'am," I smiled. "You'll all be together once again soon."

I hit the woman with my death ray, and within five or less seconds, I had stolen her life. I stared down at the lifeless bodies of her and her three sons and just smiled. My sisters looked horrified. "Neat, huh?" I said, showing them my hands. They no longer glowed with energy. They were merely their hideously scarred selves again, but the power was still there. My sisters could sense it. I knew they could because they flinched at the sight of my fists.

"I think everyone here would agree that this is _way _cooler than any dumb ice breath!" I laughed.

"Buttercup," Blossom began quietly. "How could you _do _that?"

"It's really easy," I answered. "I'll show you again if you'd like," I smirked.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles wailed loudly. She flew towards me, attempting to embrace me in a hug, but I smacked her to the ground with the back of my hand before she could reach me.

"Don't you touch me!" I yelled.

Bubbles stayed on the ground, with her face buried in her hands and crying. I rolled my eyes at the kid, and then floated up into the sky so that I was at eye level with Blossom. "So what's it gonna be, Miss Leader?" I asked. "You came here looking for a fight, well aren't you gonna fight it?"

She just blinked back at me. "Buttercup… what's happened to you?"

I laughed. "I told ya, Sis! I realized just who I am!" I began charging up my death ray.

"Buttercup, I'm not going to fight you!" Blossom shouted; her eyes were focused on the growing spheres that engulfed my fists. "You're my sister! Now, please stop this and we'll take you home! We'll find out what's happening to you and stop it! We'll make you better! Just please stop this craziness!"

"You want me to stop, huh?" I said aligning my fists so that they faced my redheaded sister. "Well, you're gonna have to make me!" My death ray shot out and hit Blossom. She only had time to gasp, before being blasted backwards about a hundred feet. She hit a brick wall behind her, and I stopped my death ray. She fell from the sky and hit the ground below her hard. Bubbles immediately rushed to her side.

Blossom pulled herself to her feet, with the help of Bubbles. Her knees shook and I could see she struggled to keep standing. I laughed evilly in the loudest volume I could manage. In the far distance I could hear Mojo cry out: "Woohoo! _In your face! _Mwahahahaha!"

My sisters heard him too. They exchanged glances with one another and then looked at me.

"Is that Mojo Jojo?" Bubbles asked quietly.

"Of course!" Blossom shouted. "I knew it! _He's_ behind all this! He's brainwashed Buttercup!"

I laughed. "Don't be so fucking stupid! Mojo ain't done nothin' to me! How many times do I got to tell you? This is who I am, and you better get used to it!"

"Come on, Bubbles!" Blossom said, completely ignoring what I had to say. "Let's go get that monkey for messing with our sister!"

I quickly darted in front of them before they could take off. "You leave him out of this," I glared at them. I felt my fists heat up the hottest I ever felt. If they thought they were gonna go after Mojo for what I did, they had another thing coming. I didn't care what Mojo told me about not killing them. If they so much as laid one lame finger on Mojo, I would kill them right then and there.

"Buttercup, don't you see? He's done something to you!" Blossom yelled.

"You stubborn, twit! I told you already he ain't done nothin'! You want someone to blame for my destruction?! Do you want to know who's _really _responsible for all this?!"

"Who?" Bubbles squeaked.

"_YOU!_" I shouted. I knocked them both to the ground with a single punch. I glared down at them from where I flew. "YOU, THE PROFESSOR, AND THIS WHOLE FUCKING WORLD IS TO BLAME! _YOU _CAUSED ME THIS PAIN! _YOU _BROUGHT OUT THIS EVIL IN ME! AND NOW YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY!"

I let the pain build and build and finally I released it all. I shot out my deadly beam of light just less than an inch to the side of them, ripping apart the Earth and burrowing a mile deep crater in the pavement. The force that shot from my hands was so great; it sent my flying backwards as it flowed endlessly from my hands. I didn't care. I braced myself, and fought against its current.

I found strength in the sight I saw. My sisters screamed and clung to each other in fear, as the fire and electricity blinded them both. The beam's light illuminated their terrified faces in a sickly green, and I couldn't help but find this to be a very twisted yet attractive form of beauty. Their faces showed fear and pain and suffering, as they screamed for their lives. It filled me with the greatest sense of power. I loved it.

After a few minutes, my death ray stopped itself. I erupted into another evil laughing fit for the longest time.

"Don't you see, guys?" I continued, floating down to the ground and smiling at them. "There's a new villain in town, and that's _me_. Now are you gonna fight me or aren't ya?"

"Bubbles," Blossom said shaking. "We have to go."

"What?" Bubbles squeaked. "But wh-what about Buttercup? We can't just leave her here! We have to take her home! W-We have to help her! We have to--"

"No, Bubbles," Blossom said starting to slowly hover in the air. "We have to go!" She grabbed the blonde's hand and they disappeared into a blue and pink streak in the sky.

I watched them retreat with a satisfied grin. I looked around at the destruction around me and laughed. I knew then: it was only a matter of time before Townsville met its end.

* * *

That night Mojo and I spent hours laughing maniacally at every news station on TV. The world was now aware that the Powerpuff Girl known as Buttercup was no more. She no longer saved lives, but claimed them. Sixty-three lives she claimed that day, according to the networks. That number would only increase. I would see to that. 

"Good job, my son!" Mojo said, tipping his glass of wine towards me and then taking a sip.

I only smiled and took a sip of my own glass. I never had alcohol before, and had yet to acquire a taste for it. But if Mojo insisted, I knew I would soon learn to like it. "Do you think the Council will like what I did?" I asked.

"I'm sure of it!"

"So that means I'll be a real villain then right? They'll let me join, right?"

Mojo swallowed some more wine. "We'll see," he said shortly.

I could tell that Mojo didn't feel like talking about the Villains' Council just then. For whatever reason, I don't think Mojo agreed too much with the organization. When he talked on the phone earlier with Him he sounded sorta annoyed. And then there was the discussion earlier that day in which he described some "complications." He still hadn't explained to me what that meant. I wanted to know, but I didn't want to upset him.

He asked me to make him proud, and I knew I had. I didn't want to ruin his cheerfulness by bringing up something bad. He was proud of me, and I wanted it to stay that way. It was important to me, because I admired him so much. Even though I felt like it was nothing but a big joke when I had made that deal with him to be his "son," I was beginning to feel like Mojo really was my father. He was at least _like _a dad. After all, it _was _him who caused the Professor to add Chemical X to my DNA. In a way, he created me, and now he was my mentor, and helping me achieve my dreams. I never called the Professor "Dad" like my sisters did from time to time, but I could see myself calling Mojo "Dad."

"Hey, Mojo?"

"Yes?"

I smiled at him and he stared back at me with somewhat of a confused face. I giggled a little. "I just wanted to say… Thanks. For everything."

He raised an eyebrow. He probably wasn't used to seeing a smile on my face that wasn't accompanied with some sly or evil look. I just smiled a plain, grateful and happy smile.

"I think someone has had too much wine for the night," he said taking my glass from my hands and standing from the couch.

I just laughed and shook my head as I watched him leave for the kitchen.

"It's late," he said. "You should get to bed. There's much to do tomorrow in preparation for Thursday."

"Okay," I smiled. "Goodnight, Mojo."

"Goodnight, Joey."

* * *

I had no nightmares as I slept that night. I dreamt only of my sisters' screams and their illuminated green faces. I dreamt of their big, frightened eyes, in which I could see my own reflection…. 

I was a thin, boney, five foot and eight inches, tall girl with knot ridden, greasy black hair, and pale, rough skin. I had scars that were dark and thick and coarse. Like murky, deadly poisonous jungle vines, they climbed from my finger tips to my elbows. Like a horrific and threatening omen, my face boldly displayed that 'V' branded across my right eye. It said everything there was to know about me. "V." _Villain_.

That's what I was-- a hideous, blood curdling sight. A monster. Pure evil, and thirsty for blood. They look at me and instantly shake with fear at what they see. I was the opposite of my sisters. The two perfect examples of beauty! Perfect skin, perfect weight, perfect smiles, perfect posture-- Perfect, perfect, perfect! The perfect little girls. How did girls like them help the world? They only caused imperfect souls like me to be shunned from society.

In my dream, I stared at the two perfect little girls, and used my stare to turn their perfection into anything but beauty. They morphed and mutated, in that sickly green light, until they looked to be some crossbreed of dog and toad. The rest of the world was there, and with my deadly stare, I did the same to them all. Their skin grew warts and all their hairs on their heads fell out. They grew fat, their faces bloating so much that their eyes positioned themselves thirteen inches apart from one another. They all shrank to about three feet in height, but their heads remained their normal, overly huge sizes.

Every building crumbled, and the sky turned dark. The trees' leaves turned black and their trunks turned the color of puke. Every plant and flower sprouted a million thorns, and their pollen filled with poison. The dirt turned to ash, and the grass withered. Every animal grew fangs and began feeding on the newly deformed humans.

I stood above this new society, laughing evilly. This is what I wished to do to the world, and I would see to it that this dream of mine came true one day. One day, I would rule the world, and it would be a much better place. Nobody would be an outcast, because everyone would be as hideous as the person beside them. Everyone and everything would be a monster. And we'd all be happy… in a painful and tragic sort of way.

That was _true _perfection.


	6. Chapter 6

**Villain**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning I thankfully did not awake to glowing fists. I did however wake up earlier than I would have preferred thanks to Mojo. He slammed down a tray of food on the coffee table next to the couch. "Wake up!" he shouted.

I cringed at the unexpected volume of his voice. "Ugh," I stubbornly pulled my blanket over my head. "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock in the morning. It is time to start the day, so _wake up_," he pulled the blanket off of me.

"Can't I sleep in for another hour at least?" I whined.

"_No_."

"But--"

"_No buts!_" he shouted. "Now, get up and have your breakfast. You will be awaking at seven every weekday from now on! I will not have a lazy oaf for a son! As I have said before, this is not a vacation-- break-- retreat-- holiday! There are responsibilities to be taken care of!"

"Ugh," I moaned, sitting up. I took the tray of food and placed it on my lap. I obediently began to eat, starting with some toast. "Why _seven _though?" I watched Mojo leave the room, still blabbering on about responsibilities and how I wasn't vacationing in Cancun. He returned shortly with a large stack of books. He dropped them on the coffee table with a big thud. "What're those?" I asked, my mouth full with food.

"Just because I do not require you to attend school, does not mean you will get away with letting your intelligence deteriorate as you watch foolish cartoons all day! You will be expanding your mind and learning essential materials needed in your villainous career! You will be studying, from this moment on, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday unless I otherwise excuse you from your lessons! You will read and you will learn! You will study and teach yourself a variety of valuable information! You will begin these studies, every morning after finishing your chores, and not stop until lunch time, after which I will test you on what you've learned!"

"Chores?!"

"Yes. _Chores_."

"So I gotta read all _that_," I said pointing at the two feet tall stack of books, "_and _do chores?! _And _wake up at seven?!"

"Oh, calm yourself down!" Mojo rolled his eyes. "The only routine chore you have remains the same: clean any dishes that were used to prepare meals. From time to time I shall add tasks for you to complete, such as today."

"So you can just _add _chores now?"

"Yes, because, like it or not, I am the one in charge! I am the man of the house! The master! The chief! The boss! The one who is in command! You are the child! The adolescent! _I_ am the father and _you _are the son! The son who must obey me-- the dad! I am--"

"Alright, alright!" I interrupted. "What the hell do I have to do then besides the dishes?"

"Today's task is quite simple," he said raising a finger. "Patch up the hole you blew into my home!"

"Oh yeah," I said just remembering.

"There are materials that you may use in the basement."

"This place has a basement? I thought there was just hot, molten lava underneath us."

"_No_. There is a basement and _then _hot, molten lava."

"Ah. Well, do I have to finish it all today?"

"Do whatever you wish. However, I would imagine that this is a task you should eagerly want to complete," he said folding his hands behind his back, and turning to leave.

"Why's that?"

"That room is now your room," he answered as he took his exit.

I nearly choked on the scrambled eggs I had been chewing on. "Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Really," Mojo answered indifferently, as he disappeared into another room.

After hearing that, I quickly finished my meal and did the dishes. I rushed over to the room and saw that it had changed slightly. Mojo had moved the big computer monitor out, and the only old furniture that remained was the desk and chair. In the opposite corner of the room was now a small, twin size bed that was decorated with a single pillow, and simple, dark green sheets. Besides that was a nightstand that had two sets of drawers. A small lamp missing its lampshade and a black, electronic alarm clock sat on top of the nightstand. Most teenagers wouldn't consider these four plain sets of furniture all that much, but it meant the world to me coming from Mojo. I immediately flew over to my new bed and lay down on it. I stared up at the far away ceiling and just grinned to myself for a while. I couldn't contain my excitement. I got up from my bed and rushed to the living room to get my backpack that carried all my belongings. I then rushed back to my new room and started placing my few possessions in their new home.

Mojo soon came in to interrupt my fun just as soon as I had begun bouncing up and down on my new bed. "Will you cease this foolishness?!" he shouted.

I jumped off my bed. "Sorry," I smiled weakly. I looked down at his hands and saw he carried some measuring tape. He also sported a pair of reading glasses. "What's that for?" I asked pointing at the measuring tape.

Without giving an answer he started wrapping the tape around my waist. "You need to eat more," he said shaking his head at the number he measured. He then continued to check to sizes of my arms, neck, chest, and legs. "How tall are you?" he asked.

"Five foot eight," I answered. "Why?"

"What is your shoe size?"

"Umm," I wasn't sure. I pulled off my sneaker and looked its tongue. "Nine and a half," I answered, and then slid my shoe back on.

He scribbled a bunch of numbers on a small piece of paper. "A villain cannot rain doom upon others wearing merely a t-shirt and blue jeans," Mojo said. "Therefore, I am constructing a uniform for you to wear from now on! A costume that will strike fear! An outfit made of malice! A dark and evil-- yet professional and somewhat fashionable-- attire!"

"You're gonna make it?"

"That is correct. After all, I am the one who designed and created _this _magnificent work!" he said motioning towards what he wore with a proud look on his face. His expression then quickly changed to annoyance. "Now what are you doing jumping on beds?! Have I not already told you?! You have responsibilities to complete before fun time! This isn't--"

"I know, I know," I said. "It's not a vacation." I sighed. "I'll get to work now. I promise."

The chimp left. I looked at the big hole in the wall of my new room. It was so perfectly cut; I knew it wasn't going to take long to fix it. I had to do a lot of patchwork over the years, after busting through countless ceilings. I also got into a million fights with Blossom that often resulted in some sort of damage or missing wall. And since Blossom was the little miss goody goody she was, she could always talk her way out of any responsibility by using the old "Buttercup hit _me _first," argument. As punishment, I had to fix whatever the damage was by myself, while she was just sent to her room for an hour.

I was able to finish the job in less than an hour and then I had to hit the books. I moved all the reading material Mojo assigned me into my room. A piece of paper sat on the pile that read:

--

_Junior,_

_Below is a list of the texts I have selected for you to study and learn. Select a single title from each subject. Single, as in one, individual book that you will focus on for this subject before moving on to another title, and then you will focus on that one-- alone and solitary-- until moving onto the next and so on and so on! The order in which you select your materials does not matter for you will have to read and know them all! What does matter is that you are always reviewing _one _title from each and every subject matter!_

_Now get to work! That is to say: LET THE LEARNING BEGIN!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your evil, master villain father and caretaker,_

_Mojo Jojo_

_**Literature and Reading Materials for JoJo Junior's Educational Wellbeing, Betterment in Overall Intelligence and Advancement in Villainous Knowledge:**_

_**Subject: Math**_

Practical Algebra: A Self-Teaching Guide, Second Edition.

Algebra: Practice Problems.

Algebra and Trigonometry: Structure and Method Book.

Pre-calculus: Mathematics of Calculus.

Calculus: Practice Problems

_**Subject: Science**_

Earth Science.

Chemistry.

Advanced Chemistry.

Physics.

Advanced Physics.

_**Subject: History**_

World War One: A History.

World War Two: A History.

Napoleon Bonaparte: A Biography.

Essays in Understanding: Formation, Exile, and Totalitarianism.

The Roman Empire: A History.

Ten Days that Shook the World.

_**Subject: Politics and Governing**_

Politics for Dummies _(I suggest you start with this one. No offense.)_

Essential Readings in World Politics, Second Edition.

The Communist Manifesto.

Democracy-- The God That Failed: The Economics and Politics of Monarchy, Democracy and Natural Order.

The Black Book of Communism: Crimes, Terror, Repression

_Son, please note that many of the materials listed here may be somewhat biased, as very few villains have been allowed to publish their works, and most authors believe in this preconceived notion that murder, crime, war and striking fear among the "innocent" is "bad." Do not let it affect the evil within you!_

_--_

I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was barely going to be nine o'clock, which meant I had a lot of time left to study before lunch time. I groaned and picked up the huge book on World War One. I sat down at my desk, and flipped the book open, obediently beginning my studies. Even though I didn't want to read all this stuff, I was sure that it would have its purpose. Mojo was helping me become the villain I wanted to be. If I had to read a bunch of books and get good at math and science and stuff, then fine. I wanted to be a villain, and I would do anything it took to gain that title.

I studied, or at least tried, for more than three hours before Mojo said I could end my lessons for the day, and we sat down for lunch. I was nervous about him testing me because I didn't really focus well on the material that day and didn't get very far in what I did manage to read. But he told me that he would test me another time, and just asked to talk to him about what I did read, so I did. Mojo explained to me the necessities of every subject in relation to villainy. Math was essential for any mastermind. Science was also required to be considered a true evil genius like him. History was of importance so that I could see where past conquerors and dictators failed, and how wars ended and why. And lastly, once I defeated the Powerpuff Girls, I would have to take over Townsville, and that's where political theory came into play.

"Won't you be there to help me, though?" I asked.

"I will not _always _be there," he said and left it as short as that. When he said it, I felt an instant feeling of sadness. I didn't really think about what would happen to me if Mojo happened to be killed, or when he would eventually die down the road of old age, but I didn't want to think about it, and quickly pushed the those thoughts from my head.

After lunch, Mojo returned to the room he had been locked away in earlier, and I went to take a nap on my new bed. Mojo woke me up after a few hours.

"What is it?" I said rubbing my eyes and sitting up. Before I was fully awake, Mojo tossed something at me and I caught it. I blinked down at my hands and saw that I held a pile of clothing.

"Try it on and tell me when you are finished," he said leaving the room. "We must see if everything fits correctly. Oh yes, and wear your black jeans with the outfit."

I looked down at the clothes in my hands. I stood and placed the uniform on my bed. Slowly, I began to unfold the garments and held them up for inspection. There was a slim, black shirt made of thick, yet elastic-like material. When I looked closely, the material looked kinda like metal armor, but with very small and fine chains. There was a long, dark green shirt with slightly big sleeves. There was a thick, black belt, about four inches in width. It had a triangle belt buckle that was just like Mojo's except it was a green that matched my eyes almost exactly. Then there was a long piece of black material-- a cape. I couldn't help but smile at this. I always wanted a cape, but my sisters always voted against me when we designed our uniforms. I then noticed that Mojo had left a pair of big, black boots beside my bed. They were fat and round-toed, and had several decorative buckles along the sides and front of them. They looked like something straight out of a _Hot Topic _store.

I quickly got dressed. I took off what I wore and pulled on my black jeans that Mojo had told me to wear. I carefully tucked them inside my new boots, which reached almost up to my knees. I pulled on the armor, black shirt that fit super tight, and flattened my already practically nonexistent breasts. I then slipped on the long, green shirt and buckled my belt, making certain that its triangle symbol was positioned perfectly in the center. Then finally, my cape was left. I slung it over my shoulders and tied it around my neck, tucking the knot underneath my armor. Once it was on, I felt a sense of great power. I was anxious to see how I looked like, because there were no mirrors in my room.

I ran out into the hallway, and startled Mojo who stood just outside my door. "How do I look?!" I shouted.

A grin swept his face and he simply nodded.

"Mirror?!" I shouted anxiously.

He pointed into the room across the hall, where he had been locked away in all day, and I quickly flew there. There was a long mirror that stood by the window of the room. I ran over and stood in front of it. I placed my hands on my hips and surveyed myself. The costume was so sinister looking; it was perfect. It closely resembled Mojo's uniform, but didn't look quite as dorky. I think my own pair of jeans helped that a bit. The boots were my style too. They looked a bit worn, but I liked it. I'm pretty sure Mojo must have just spied on teenagers in the park for the afternoon until he saw some punk wearing these boots and simply stole them from him. I struck several different poses in front of the mirror, admiring how I looked, before Mojo entered the room.

He placed his glasses on his head and came to inspect the uniform up closely. "Hold your arms straight out, like this," he instructed and I copied him. He grabbed the end of my cape and observed it closely. "This needs some adjustment," he said.

"It looks fine!" I said.

"It has some loose thread that needs fixing," he said stubbornly. "It will only take a moment, so calm yourself down!"

"Can I put my arms down now?"

"No," he said. "Now hold still." He sighed. "_Impatient teenagers_," he growled to himself as he took a needle and thread and began his work.

He finished and then took a step back to survey his work. "Can I put my arms down _now_?" I asked. He nodded and I let my arms fall to my side.

"What do you think?" he asked me, and scratching his head a little.

"I love it," I answered honestly.

A proud look swept his face. "That is because it was made by _me_-- _Mojo Jojo! _I am the one who designed it and I am the one created it! I was the sole production behind it all! The single mastermind behind its invention!" he laughed a little. He looked me over once again and gave a nod. "_Now_, you are on your way to being a _real _villain," he grinned.

I grinned too. Mojo left the room, but I remained behind, staring at myself in the mirror for the longest time. I couldn't get over it. I had never felt this happy about some stupid clothing before. But in my reflection, I could see somebody I had longed to be. Just as Mojo said, I was on my way to becoming a real villain. Just in that day alone so much had happened that would one day prove to advance my skills in evil. I knew I had been truly accepted by a master villain, when Mojo awarded me my own room. That showed me that he cared about me, and really did want to help me by taking me under his wing. I also had begun my studies that would help me conquer and rule the world some day. And now there was this uniform. Within it, I could see my future in evil. I wasn't entirely there just yet, but I couldn't wait for my villainous transformation to complete. One day, I knew I would be the greatest villain alive. I could already see it then.

* * *

The next day, was Thursday. It was time to go to the Villains' Council. We woke up at seven, ate, showered and got dressed in our uniforms; were out the door by eight. Mojo said the meetings didn't start till ten usually, but we had to be there early. Also, we had to walk so that we wouldn't be spotted by my sisters or the police. I don't know how we could possibly be undercover, when we both wore our villainous uniforms. But I guess my sisters were in school, and it wasn't like the citizens of the city or the police were too bright themselves. 

"Why do we have to be there early?" I asked as we walked.

"Sometimes the Council's president likes to selectively start meetings early without my presence, and without first warning me. I have a feeling this is one of those days," he growled.

"Why would Him do that?"

"Let's just say that he doesn't like me very much nowadays."

"_Why?_"

"It is a long story," Mojo sighed. He looked at me and saw that I was still waiting for an explanation. He sighed heavily again. "I used to be president of the council and then some… _disputes _as to how we functioned as an organization arose. Differences of opinions, arguments, and disagreements if you will. I wanted to run things a certain way in which Him did not agree with. I preferred this way, and he preferred that way. When the Council had first formed it did not have a president officially. I just sort of assumed the role, for it was my idea to create such an organization. But soon Him demanded an election-- an election in which he rigged! Fixed! Manipulated! Cheated! Falsified!" the monkey clenched his fists tightly in anger.

"How'd he do that?"

"How do you _think_?" he rolled his eyes. "He messed with everyone's minds! Hypnotized them! Invaded their brains and then manipulated them to think the way he desired them to think! He made every member of the Council vote against what they _truly _agreed with! _Nobody _on the Villains' Council _really _agrees with Him. After all, he's the one who made up that lame rule that keeps us from killing the Powerpuff Girls!"

"What do you mean _keeps you from killing the Powerpuff Girls?_" I raised an eyebrow.

"We are technically not allowed to kill them."

I blinked at him. "_WHAT?!_"

He simply nodded.

"Why?!"

"Well, he lifted the rule about less than a year ago. He made it at first saying that we had to wait until you and your sisters grew up to be 'real challenges.' But once he said we were allowed to use full force against you three, you were simply too powerful for us to destroy even when we tried! I believe he's done this purposely, because he is waiting for the day when we've all failed and given up, and then he-- being the most powerful and evil being alive-- can destroy the Powerpuff Girls and assume total power of the world.

"You see, my son, this is the reason why I created the Villains' Council. Once one of us destroyed the Powerpuffs, there would only be an internal war between villains over who would gain power and control over Townsville. I created the organization to be an alliance of sorts. An organization of comrades and fellow masters of evil! A group of monsters who all shared the same desire! A brotherhood! My one rule was that whoever succeeded in destroying the Powerpuff Girls would become ruler, and those who had joined the Council would have smaller positions of power reserved for them. That way everyone lived as kings! One would live as a more privileged and more powerful king, but nonetheless everyone would have something! It would have prevented superior evil from lashing out against superior evil! It was an act of avoidance of a civil war and a battle of brothers! If this were to happen, there would be a huge weakness in power and therefore the potential chance of it collapsing. Bad guys would fight against other bad guys, and that would leave an opportunity for the so called "good guys" to take over once again! _This _was why I created the Villains' Council. We could not have such things happening! We villains must stick together!

"But then Him decided this deal was not good enough for him. Naturally he feared that some other villain would beat him to the prize, as I-- _Mojo Jojo_-- had come close to doing so many times. That is when he sought control of the Council. The greedy, red, lobster clawed tutu wearing-- _GRARGH!_" Mojo shook his fists angrily.

"Now, that you have left the Powerpuff Girls, I'm certain he will do everything in his power to restrain you from becoming a villain and a part of the Council. You are a threat. Today, no other villain but he stands a chance at defeating your sisters. But now that you seek to be a villain, he has competition once again. _You_, my son,can defeat the Powerpuff Girls, and he will not like this. It especially does not help that you are _my _son, for he naturally doesn't like me very well. Hopefully the Council can overcome his mind tricks and vote you into the organization successfully. But even with your impressive display of villainy yesterday, this will be very difficult. Very difficult indeed."

I swallowed nervously. I never imagined _this much _complication when Mojo said that there was some. I looked at Mojo beside me and saw that his eyes focused on his moving feet. He was probably thinking about what was about to happen at the Villains' Council. He wore a frown. And not an angry, or contemplating frown… but a _sad _one. The look on his face both shocked and scared me a little. He obviously anticipated something that was anything but me being accepted as a villain.

I had a bad feeling about what was about to take place. This meeting was going to be anything but pleasant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Villain**

**Chapter 7**

We eventually reached a dark alley, where we traveled down until we came to a rusty, black, metal door. There was an ID swipe box beside it, and Mojo retrieved a card from his back pocket and gave it a swipe. A little green light blinked on the box, and the door made a clicking noise, as it unlocked itself. Mojo opened the door and we stepped inside, the door slamming shut and locking automatically behind us.

The location and door turned out to be the only things dark and sinister about the place. Once Mojo flipped the light switch beside the door, the room revealed itself to be more like a fancy hotel lobby than an evil lair. There was velvet red carpeting, and the walls were decorated with modest, floral pattern wallpaper. There was a long, mahogany wooden table in the center of a larger room which connected to this smaller, entrance area. The table was surrounded by many chairs that were made of mahogany wood as well, with velvet red cushions and gold trimming. There were no windows in the place, but several small chandeliers that dangled from the ceiling provided enough light. There was a water cooler in one corner, and a small table that held a blue vase of assorted flowers. This was definitely a place I'd least expect a bunch of villains to be gathered at.

Mojo looked down at his wrist watch, "It is only nine o'clock. Let us take our seats and await everyone's arrival." He started towards the long table and I followed him. We sat beside each other in two seats that were in the middle of the left side of the table. We were both quiet. I could tell Mojo was thinking about something, and I didn't want to interrupt. After several minutes, I heard a click coming from the door. I looked up and saw a familiar redhead in a bright yellow dress and matching golden tiara enter the room.

Princess. I hadn't seen or heard from her since I was ten. She transferred out of our elementary school to attend private school when we were in the fourth grade. She didn't cause any more trouble after that. The day before she disappeared she had tried to destroy us one last time, but failed when her jetpack exploded after malfunctioning somehow and she fell from the sky like a ton of bricks, crashing into a lake of water below. That was the last time I saw her; the very next day, our teacher informed us that she wasn't returning.

I stared at her as she made her way over to the table, with a sly smile on her face. She looked much different. Some things remained the same though. She still had that red hair, tied up in those curly, poofy pigtails and her face was still spotted with freckles. She was still pretty short, or at least shorter than me by several inches. Like I said, she still wore a similar uniform: yellow, with a black stripe and a golden tiara. The dress was short and came down just a couple inches above her knees. Its collar was low cut, so that it showed off her breasts with a tiny peek of cleavage. She wore tight, white leggings under dress that stretched down to her shiny, black, high heel boots.

What was most different about her was the way she carried herself. As a kid, she was a stuck up, spoiled brat, with her nose always upturned and her eyes refusing to grant you any attention longer than two seconds, because of course all the concentration should be focused on her. Now she seemed to look me straight in the eyes, as she made her way towards Mojo and I. Her dark eyes seemed to dare me to look away, and I couldn't. She didn't wear that pouting face, but a devious smile. Behind that expression was still the stuck up girl I once knew. But when I was a kid, it annoyed the hell out of me; mostly because she had no idea what a brat she was being. Now she was a cunning, still conceited and arrogant brat, but she wore that look as if to say: "Yeah, I know I'm a bitch. _So what's your point?_" She worked that expression. She was proud of that bitchiness and she demanded that everyone around her saw it. And as much as it seemed to stir up a tiny bit of hatred within me, at the same time… I couldn't help but love it.

"I had a feeling I was going to find you here," she said taking the seat beside me. "After the news said that you were linked to the chimp here, I figured you'd be tagging along with him and joining the group." She rested her elbows on the table, propping up her face with her hands. "They showed some footage of what you did. That's some pretty amazing stuff. Only a truly evil person could cause that much death and destruction. Not just evil, but _powerful_," she said with a flutter of her eyelashes. "Yes, that's a pretty fierce and commanding thing you got going on here," she reached out for my hands that rested in front of me on the table. She softly brushed a finger along my fingertips. "A death ray, huh? I like it."

"What are _you _doing here before everyone else?" I asked, just watching her fingers trace the scars on my hands. I'd never been flirted with before, but I was guessing that was what she was doing. Why she'd want to flirt with me?-- I had no clue. But I was pretty damn sure it had nothing to do with my looks. Mojo began to growl angrily behind me. I glanced at him and saw that he had a fixed glare on Princess. He obviously didn't appreciate her touching me like that, so I brushed her hands away.

"Same reason you and the chimp are here before everyone else," she answered with a sigh, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and reclining in her chair a little.

"Him does not care for Princess very much either," Mojo muttered behind me.

I looked from Mojo to Princess. "Why's that?"

The redhead smirked, and gave a playful flick of her hair. "Because _I'm_ the one who has the guy beat."

"Oh, _please_," Mojo said rolling his eyes. "Do not flatter yourself, Child."

"I _do _have him beat! I _do!_" she protested.

"Do _not_," Mojo huffed.

"Do _too!_" she whined.

"_How _do you have Him beat?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," she said turning in her seat to face me. "You know that weird, spooky little mind control thingy he does? You know when he invades your mind and can hypnotize you and stuff?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Well," she began with a big grin. "He can't do it to me!"

"What?"

"He can't control my mind!" she said with a proud little giggle.

"You make it sound like it is something you have come to perfect over the years," Mojo said rolling his eyes again. "As if it is some great power you've mastered or even worked for in the slightest. When it is most likely just a result of your utter stubborn and selfish ways."

"_Whatever! _You're just _jealous_, Monkey Boy."

"Are you saying Him can't control Princess's mind, because… she's just _that _stubborn?" I asked again in disbelief.

"Well, yes. That is my theory," Mojo said folding his arms. I looked to Princess and she just wore a proud smile on her face.

Just then we heard a click from the door again, and a large group of people entered. There was the Gangreen Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Amoeba Boys, and Sedusa. I watched them walk our way, while I heard Mojo mutter something about how it was obvious now that the meeting was scheduled a half hour earlier than what he was told. The Gangreen Gang took seats on the opposite side of the table and Sedusa sat next to them. Fuzzy sat beside Mojo and the Amoebas took the vacant seats beside Princess.

"Well, well," a high pitched, chilling voice came from behind me. I jumped in my seat a little and then turned my head to see Him. The seven foot tall devilish monster grinned down at me. "Don't you look precious in your new little monkey suit?" he said with a laugh that grew shriller and shriller. Everyone else, besides Mojo and Princess, weakly laughed too. They seemed nervous, and eager to please Him, their eyes following his every move very intently, like their lives depended on it.

I heard Mojo clear his throat loudly and I looked at him. He motioned at my hands that grasped my chair's armrests tightly; they were glowing. I couldn't help it. Him's little comment already had me pissed. I closed my eyes and took one deep breath after another, forcing the anger out of me so that my hands returned to normal. It took me at least five minutes before that happened, while Him had proceeded to begin the meeting.

"And that brings us to our next item on today's agenda: It now seems that the Powerpuff Girls have one less member. Oh, _yeeees_," his voice echoed. "It would appear that the feisty, tomboy Buttercup decided to up and quit the crime-fighting team, leaving only Blossom and Bubbles behind."

"Duhh," Big Billy from the Gangreen Gang interrupted. "Isn't that Buttercup right there?" he asked stupidly pointing a fat finger at me. The Gangreen Gang's leader Ace who sat beside the giant idiot gave him a hard smack on the head.

"Who? _Thiiis_?" him motioned towards me. He waved his claw in the air, and I suddenly felt myself involuntarily climbing to my feet. I tried to fight against it, but I just couldn't. "Why, this isn't Buttercup. This is Mojo's new son. Isn't that right, Mojo?" Him smiled slyly. Mojo just glared back at him, while gritting his teeth. Him gave another wave of his claw and I was suddenly floating towards the tall beast.

"_Hey! Cut it out!_" I yelled. He forced me to hover beside him, as I thrashed about, trying to break free from his invisible grasp.

He grabbed my face with his claw and brought it close to his, inspecting it closely. "Well, I'd have to agree with you, Billy. This kid _does _look an awful lot like Buttercup…." He let go of my face, put continued to hold me in the air. "Maybe that's because…" his high shrill turned to a deep, angry voice, "_she is Buttercup!_" He threw me to the ground forcefully and I immediately stood back up and face him, with my hands clenched tightly and glowing green.

I felt a hand grab my arm and saw that Mojo now stood beside me. He pulled me behind him, his face remaining calm. "Buttercup is who she used to be," Mojo said looking at the board. "She is Buttercup no more. Buttercup is no longer her identity. She is no longer a Powerpuff Girl and now wishes to be a villain. Indeed she has everything it takes to be one, and that is why I have taken her in and have been training her to be evil as my very own son. That is who he is now-- my son. I'm sure you've all seen the devastation my new son caused to this city. He did so effortlessly, and without much endeavor. With a simple opening and closing of his fists, Jojo Junior is able to conjure a death ray. A power only a _true villain _would possess. It is only fair to now vote such a gifted being into our organization. He has true potential, true promise, and the true capabilities that are essential for the makings of a great mastermind of evil. My son has the greatest chance, out of any of us here, to lead us all to total domination of the world. His membership of the Villains' Council is important and, very much indeed, necessary."

"Let's not forget who this now _Jojo Junior_ is now," Him said facing the board. "This child was once our enemy, and now we must accept him as a friend? Not only that but a… _what? _Leader?!" Him glared down at me, as I just glared back at him. "_I don't think so_," his eyes narrowed even more. "But," his expression changed to a much softer one as he looked back at the board. "Let's have a vote, shall we? All in favor of the ex-Puff gaining membership status, say 'yes,' and all against, say 'no.'"

One by one every villain said "No," in the most, monotone voice.

When it came to be Princess's turn to vote, she folded her arms stubbornly, turned her nose to the air and said: "_Yes_." I guess she really did have some sort of control over Him.

After Mojo voted 'yes,' Him voted 'no.' "Well, that's that!" Him laughed to himself. "Membership denied! Oh, I'm _so sorry_. But don't you worry. You can still tag along with Daddy if you must." His laugh continued.

I clenched my fists tightly as they grew hotter. I tried and tried to contain myself, but I just couldn't. I snapped. "_What do you mean?! You gotta be kiddin' me! For God's sake the fucking Amoeba Boys are members! THE AMOEBA BOYS!_" I screamed, my fists engulfed with even more fire and electricity. "_HOW AM _I_ NOT CONSIDERED A VILLAIN BUT _THEY _ARE?!_"

"Their hearts are in the right place," Him said simply.

"_Yeah_, our hearts are in the right place," the Amoeba Boys chimed all at once.

I screamed in frustration. "_Yeah, well so is mine!_" I shouted.

"Oh is it?" Him cooed. "Yes, let's have a look, shall we?"

Suddenly I felt myself go completely stiff. My hands ceased their glowing and fell limply to my side. I seemed to stop breathing, but couldn't gasp for air. I was frozen completely still. It was like I had gone dead, or turned to stone. A dark, almost pitch black, thing, engulfed in pink flames and pulsating with a low beat floated before my eyes. Everyone in the room made a loud gasp at the sight of it.

"Oh my," Him said. "Why that _is_ black, isn't it?"

"Him, cease this nonsense!" Mojo shouted from my side. "You only wish to cause pain to my son! It is nothing but a cruel joke from a cruel man! This is not necessary! Now return his heart to him at once!"

Everything was growing darker and darker by the second and I felt myself growing weak as I watched my own heart hover in front of me. I fought to breathe, but still couldn't. At long last, I felt a huge force hit my chest, as my heart vanished before my eyes, and I instantly made a frantic gasp for air. I immediately fell onto my knees, breathing desperately for more air and choking.

"Meeting adjourned," I heard Him hiss. He vanished into a puff of pink smoke, and soon everyone else began to leave.

I stayed on the floor, still trying to catch my breath. Princess rushed to my side and started to help me to my feet. "That good for nothing bastard," I cursed.

"What a jerk!" Princess exclaimed.

"What a _coward_," Mojo grumbled. "Honestly, stooping to such cheap tricks! Such low tactics! Such unfair actions! They say he is immortal, but I bet a death ray will prove that rumor false!" he shook his fist.

"Are you okay?" Princess asked me with a frown.

I nodded. "Yeah." I cringed a little. My chest still hurt somewhat.

Princess noticed the pain in my face and gently placed her hand over my heart. She looked me in the eyes, and I felt myself blush. She giggled a little and fluttered her eyelashes playfully.

"_Oh, brother_," Mojo rolled his eyes. He grabbed my sleeve and began to lead me away. "Come along. We should be going," he said dragging me behind him.

"Bye!" Princess shouted. "Umm, maybe I'll come by sometime!"

"Okay!" I shouted back. "That'd be, umm, cool!"

"_Horny teenagers_," Mojo muttered as we left the building. "You must keep your mind focused! Ignore such temptations! Learn some discipline! Self-control!" he lectured as we began our walk back home. "Now is not the time to be distracted by some girl! You have a lot of work ahead of you, especially now that you still have to fight to be a part of the Council!"

"You're reading too much into it," I half-lied. Okay, so I kinda liked Princess. But it wasn't like I was going to forget everything else I was fighting for just to go after her or something.

"Well, I am glad to know that you like girls, at least. I was beginning to fear that you might be gay."

"I _am_."

"Silly, child. When boys like girls that means they are _not _gay. Do you not know anything?"

I rolled my eyes and decided it was best to not argue.

"You _do _know she's just a gold digger, don't you? Your gold being your villainous potential of someday ruling Townsville and possibly the world."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. He was probably right, but at that time I didn't really care. It felt nice to get that sort of attention from someone for once. And like I said, there was a certain attitude about her I couldn't help but like. "Don't worry," I grinned at Mojo. "I won't let her, or anyone else, come between us. Promise."

The monkey looked up at me, his angry expression melting from his face. He then folded his arms and looked away. "Very well then. But just to prove to me that you are indeed still focused on your training, today's assignment is to write me a full, professionally done essay on how you wish to conquer the world!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Villain**

**Chapter 8**

The next day, I was in my room working on some algebra problems Mojo had told me to do, when he said I had a visitor-- Princess. I knew she had said that she might stop by, but I wasn't all that sure if she was serious. But when Mojo told me she was waiting for me in the living room I flew to there as quickly as I could, skidding to a stop in front of the redhead, and stumbling a bit. She giggled at my awkward entrance, and it made me blush; I must have looked like such a dork.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself," she smiled.

We just stared at each other, smiling nervously for the longest time before we heard Mojo clear his throat loudly. We looked down at him. He stood between us, with his arms folded. He looked from Princess, to me, and back to Princess. "You'll have to visit another time, Junior is not yet finished with his studies for the day. He still has yet to finish his algebra worksheet-- an assignment I have given to him and he has yet to return. Therefore, he cannot have any visitors until this task is complete."

"I'm almost done though! I'll be done in like ten minutes!"

Mojo shook his head firmly.

"Please! I'll finish it! I swear! I-I'll do it right now! I--"

"Alright, alright!" Mojo said throwing his hands up. "Geesh!"

I grinned. "Come on, Princess, my room's over--"

"Stop right there!" Mojo shouted.

"What now?" I asked.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"My room," I answered. "Don't worry! I'll finish the worksheet--"

"You will do so out here! In the living area! Where I may keep and eye on you two teenagers and therefore see for myself whether you are _really _on task! Whether you are doing math or _other activities_! Whether you are truly focused and not up to any foolishness! Whether you are committed to your school work-- that being the assignment for today which is the algebra worksheet I assigned you-- and nothing but said assignment! You must be where _I_ can see you, so that I may see for myself whether you--" I interrupted Mojo by quickly flying to my room, grabbing my materials for the assignment and dropping them on the coffee table.

Mojo took a seat on his reclining chair and began to read the newspaper. Every so often he would lower the thing to look at Princess and me with suspicious eyes. We sat on the floor quietly. I worked on my math problems, but I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over to Princess who sat quietly beside me.

She smiled at me and watched me work. She kept glancing nervously over to Mojo. I could tell that she felt a little uncomfortable; of course, I did too.

After a couple minutes Princess took an extra piece of paper I had and a pencil. She wrote something on the paper, looked to see if Mojo was looking, and then slid it over in my direction.

I looked at the paper. She had written something on it. Her writing was a very, neat print; it reminded me of a kindergarten teacher's. It read: "Why does Mojo call you his son?"

I quickly scribbled down an answer: "Because I am. Well I guess really his daughter. But he likes 'son' better." I slid the paper back to her.

"I'm confused. Do I call you Jojo Junior or Buttercup or what?" she wrote next.

I thought for a moment and then wrote: "Junior is fine. Or Joey." I guessed it was about time I ditched "Buttercup." After all, it didn't sound like a very good villain name in the least bit. Joey wasn't all that evil either, but considering it was taken from and given by Mojo Jojo, well… he was an extremely evil guy, and so the name had its own malice in that way.

Princess smiled at my note and then wrote her next message: "Is he always this mean?"

"I don't think he's mean. He just wants me to stay focused and stuff," I scribbled, and passed.

"I don't think he likes me."

"I think he's just a little jealous. Plus, he's being protective of me. He said you're only attracted to me because of my power and that I might rule the world some day."

She took the paper and smiled at it a little. "So? Does it matter how I'm initially attracted to you? I'm sure if you let me look, I can find more things about you that attract me."

I heard Mojo's newspaper ruffle, and I quickly went back to my math problems for a couple minutes, as he glared over his newspaper. Once he wasn't looking I took the paper again, and saw Princess had wrote: "So will you let me look?"

I looked at Princess and she smiled back at me. "Okay," I wrote and slid the piece of paper back towards her.

"Do you find me attractive?" she wrote.

"Yes," I answered in the note.

"What about me attracts you?"

I grinned and looked at her as she fluttered her eyelashes. I made sure Mojo was reading his newspaper before writing my answer: "Your bitchy attitude and your boobs." I slid the paper back to her.

She read it and instantly began to laugh. I laughed too. Mojo quickly lowered the newspaper and glared at us too. "Sorry," I apologized to him and began to do my work again. Mojo lifted his paper and muttered something to himself that I couldn't hear.

I took the paper back and quickly added: "But I'm sure I'll find more about you to like if you let me look."

She smiled at the note and wrote a reply: "It's a date."

I quickly finished the last of my algebra problems and gave them to Mojo to look over. He snatched the sheet of paper from my hand, eyeing me with a questionable look. He read over my problems. "You need to learn to write more legibly," he grumbled.

"Okay," I said. "Can we leave now?" I asked.

Mojo looked over my shoulder at Princess, and then back at me. He seemed to sigh a little, as if defeated, and then he slowly nodded. As I turned to leave, he stopped me, holding up a single finger. "Son."

"What?"

He signaled for me to move closer to him so that I could only hear what he had to say. I moved to the side of the reclining chair and leaned in so that he could whisper in my ear. He then said: "I am not ready to be a grandfather, do you understand me?"

I blinked back at him, not knowing how I should respond to something like that. Firstly, Princess and I weren't even really dating. I had never kissed another person, or even held somebody's hand, so sex was definitely a ways away from that day, and that was even if Princess liked me the way I liked her. Secondly, baby-making wasn't even possible, even if we tried. "I can guarantee you: that is not going to happen."

Mojo said no more. He held up his newspaper once again, and continued to read.

I gathered my things and led Princess to my room. "What was that about?" she asked as we walked down the hallway.

I shook my head. "Nothing. You probably don't wanna even know."

We reached my room, and I opened the door, showing her inside. Once she stepped inside, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow, you're like… poor," she said noticing my very few belongings as we walked towards my bed. "Like… really, _really _poor."

"Well, I kinda just moved in," I said sitting on my bed.

She sat down next to me. "You didn't bring anything from your old home?"

I shook my head. "Just some clothes and a few CD's," I answered. "I kinda felt like if I brought more, it'd just remind me of my old life, ya know? I just want to forget ever being a Powerpuff Girl and stuff."

Princess was too short for her feet to touch the floor from where she sat on my bed. She kicked her feet playfully and nodded. "You know," she said. "I always saw a little evil in you. I should have guessed you'd be a villain someday."

I smiled a little. "Uh, thanks I guess."

We were both quiet for a long time. We kept looking at each other and then quickly looking away. Finally, I looked at her, and she moved her face a little and began to lean forward. Her lips were almost on mine when I moved my face away. "Princess?"

"What?"

"I… I've never done this before." I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to say that. I guess so I'd have an excuse if I was bad at it.

"Well, neither have I," she said.

I raised an eyebrow and sent her a skeptical look. Princess seemed too much like the magazine ad, perfect beauties I had known. The kinda girls that have to beat guys away, and get flowers, cards and candies in their lockers at school. To say she hadn't been kissed before… well, that was a more than a little hard to believe.

"I _haven't_," she insisted. "Most everyone is usually… put off by me. I don't know why. I guess it's my attitude. People tend to not like girls who carry themselves with pride, I suppose. They just don't like girls who are…"

"Bitchy?" I suggested.

"Yeah. That's it," she smirked at me. "So like, I've never been able to get someone to like me before," she then frowned.

"Well," I began, "I like your attitude. I think it's very… commanding. I dunno. It's just so… evil in a way. And--"

"If you like it so much, then kiss me," she pouted.

I felt my heart stop. Almost instantly, I began to feel myself sweat. I took a deep breath and quickly leaned forward, planting my lips on hers. I held them there and I felt her press harder. I pulled away a little and then pressed on again. I tried to remember every kissing scene in every movie I ever saw and tried to imitate what I remembered them doing. After a while I pulled away. I had to. I was beginning to feel dizzy from the sudden rush of about a hundred different emotions. It was so strange, yet so exciting.

"Umm," I said unsurely. "Was that okay?"

She nodded and gave a giggle. "Yeah," she said, and that devious and sly smile I love so much swept her face. She gave me a gentle push and I fell onto my back as she climbed on top of me, and then leaned forward again.

We kissed again, and again and again. For the longest time, I kept my hands to myself, too afraid to do anything with them. Finally, I gathered the courage to move one up to her face, where I gently caressed her soft skin. I moved my other hand to her shoulder and began to move it down to her back. I had only rubbed her back for maybe two seconds before she abruptly pulled away and pushed me away from her.

"Don't!" she screamed, falling off of me. Her eyes quickly began to fill with tears, as I stared back in her in complete confusion. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob loudly.

_Shit. I already fucked something up. _

I sat up and tried to think of something to say. I had never been so confused before in my life. What the hell did I do? Was there some weird making out rule I never heard of about touching another person and I just broke it? She was running her hands through my hair, so I assumed it was okay. _What the fuck did I do?_

"What's wrong?" I finally spit out after a while.

"Don't touch me there!" she cried.

"Where?" I blinked. "Your face?"

"No!"

"…Your back?"

She nodded slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffing loudly.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I-I didn't know." She buried her face in my shoulder, clinging to my shirt and continued to cry. I felt guilty and still really confused. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to comfort her? I was way too afraid to touch her now. She had just erupted into an endless stream of tears after I merely rubbed her back. What else didn't I know about how people are supposed to make out?

"Did you feel it?" she squeaked. This confused me even more.

"Feel what?" I asked with a dumb look.

She didn't answer me. She just kept on crying. I still had no clue what to do. Thankfully, after several minutes her crying began to quiet down. She sat up and wiped at her eyes. "You know why else Him doesn't like me?" she began. Again it confused me even more. What the hell was she talking about now? I was beginning to think maybe Princess was just insane.

Great. I fell for a complete psychopath.

"It's not just 'cause his mind tricks don't work on me," she continued.

"Why?" I asked. I watched her take my hand and place it in her lap. She looked down at it and began tracing my scars again.

She sniffed. "I'm not a very good villain, 'cause I stopped trying to go after the Powerpuff Girls and stuff when I was ten. So Him doesn't like that I haven't been doing what I'm supposed to as a villain." Her eyes began to water again. "But I can't help it. Ever since my accident I've been too afraid to fight again."

"You mean when we last fought and your jetpack malfunctioned?" I asked quietly.

"It didn't malfunction!" she snapped back. Tears began to stream down her face again. "Your dumb blonde sister hit it with her stupid laser eyes and it blew up!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I must have missed that," I frowned. "All I remember is it explodin'."

"She blew it up, and made me ugly!" she cried.

I stared at her, not knowing what she meant. She stood from my bed and turned her back towards me. She began to pull her sleeves off her shoulders, and then pushed her dress down, so that the top moved down to her waist.

And then everything made sense.

Her back was covered in scars. There were way more scars than I had on my own hands and arms. They were thick too, and very deep. They stretched from her shoulder blades down to her waist. The middle of her back had the most wounds. There were two large marks about three inches in width that were the darkest and most apparent; they ran diagonally, and crossed each other, intersecting almost perfectly in the center of her back. "The explosion left pieces of metal embedded in my spine," she said quietly. "That's why I can't grow any taller than five feet."

Sure enough I could see a large lump just below her bra strap. The flesh there had a slightly grey colored tint to it. Before I could search for anymore fragments, Princess began to pull up her dress again. She adjusted her sleeves and then sat down next to me.

"Thanks to your stupid sister, I can't ever wear a bikini! Do you know how many pool party invitations I've had to turn down because of her?!"

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "I still think you're beautiful," I said quietly. "And I think you'd look nice in a bikini. I don't care about any scars and stuff."

She blinked at me.

"Actually, I think I respect you even more now," I continued. "Now that I know you're not all… perfect. Honestly... I sorta can't stand that so called 'perfect beauty.' It's inhuman to me."

"You don't think I'm a freak?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No."

She scooted towards me a little and then took my hands. She gazed at them for a while, brushing her fingers along my scars. "I don't think your scars are ugly either," she said. "I think they make you look dark and mysterious," she smiled a little. "Which is sexy," she added with that sly grin of hers.

I laughed a little. I was relieved to see that smile. I knew she was alright again. "Okay," I said, returning a smile.

We kissed. I couldn't help but smile as soon as I felt her lips on mine again. She really was something great. Sure, she got a little emotional, but she wasn't insane like I had momentarily thought just then. And I probably would have reacted the same way just a week ago, if somebody had pulled off my jacket and exposed my own scars. Back when they made me feel ashamed and imperfect. But her imperfection only made Princess seamless in my eyes. Now that I knew her looks weren't completely flawless, I felt a certain connection with her now. Something really special.

I didn't care what Mojo said about her only liking me because she liked the idea of her becoming Queen of the world through my success or something. Like she said: what did it matter that my potential in villainy was what turned her on? She obviously liked me for more than that if she was able to share such a personal thing with me. Princess was really my kinda girl. I just hoped that Mojo would come to understand all that.

* * *

Princess and I spent the afternoon sharing stories and talking. She told me about when she first joined the Council and how Mojo was still the president then. 

"It was better back then," she said. "Mojo was always sure to encourage everyone to try their hardest at destroying the Powerpuff Girls. He'd recommend weapons, and tactics and stuff. I'm sure he didn't share _everything _he knew, because of course he wanted to destroy the Puffs himself, but he was still supportive. He was the one that let the Amoeba Boys in. He understood that we all wanted the same thing, and really in the end, all we wanted was to see the Puffs dead. It'd be nice to kill them yourself, but it really didn't matter all that much. Just so as long we could all get our revenge, you know? Mojo even started to talk about this plan for us all to team up and destroy you guys all together, but that's when Him decided to take control." Princess laughed a little. "I guess you kinda owe Him your life then, huh?"

I smiled a little. "Why don't the villains just team up now though? I mean… so what if Him doesn't like it? What's he gonna do?" I rolled my eyes. "He's not the boss of me."

"But he is the boss of everyone else on the Villains' Council," she said with a frown. "He made the rule: no teaming up to kill the Powerpuff Girls. If we broke that or any other rule, we're automatically an enemy of the Council. Which means you're just as dead as a Powerpuff."

"I ain't afraid of Him," I half-lied, reclining on my back on the bed. I knew I could probably take Him, but to say I wasn't afraid of Him was a lie. Of course, I didn't want to admit such a weakness to the girl I was trying to get to be my girlfriend. "It's only a matter of time before I'm a part of the Council," I continued. "Him'll have to let me in sooner or later. And once I'm a member, I'll make sure that Him doesn't stay in charge for very much longer. Even if I gotta use force," I said pounding a fist into my palm.

I looked at Princess who fluttered her eyelashes at me, with a dreamy sort of look. "You're so fearless!"

I gave her a smirk and sat up. She immediately moved towards me and clung to my arm tightly. "How're you gonna prove yourself?" she asked.

"I dunno," I answered. "I guess I'll just keep blowing shit up until Him sees that I ain't gonna stop until I'm a member of the Council or all of Townsville is nothing but dirt and dust. Whichever comes first."

"So then what are you gonna blow up next?"

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"What about that school that was mean to you?" she asked.

I thought about it for a while. "That's a pretty good idea. After all I _did _warn them that they'd all get a tasted of what Mitch got," I said. "Yeah. I think I will do that."

Princess clapped her hands together. "Oh! Can I help?"

"Does this mean you're ready to come out of villain retirement?" I laughed.

She nodded, with that evil grin I loved so much. "Let's cause some chaos."

* * *

Princess and I spent the rest of the afternoon drawing up plans to our destruction that we decided would take place that next Monday. It was really very simple, and I didn't think it required being mapped out step by step, but Princess insisted. She said it would be more professional that way. 

When I told Mojo of our scheme that night at dinner, he seemed both a little jealous and a little proud. He seemed jealous that I was planning all this stuff with Princess and not him. But I could also tell that he was a bit proud that I was planning to go out and wreak havoc all on my own or at least without his help for the first time. That and I was still focused on becoming a member of the Villains' Council, despite having obvious feelings for Princess.

"So we wanna get there early, ya know? Monday morning at like eight or nine-- they'll all be like walking zombies! And then _BAM! _We hit 'em! Give 'em a wake up call they ain't never gonna forget!"

"Oh?" Mojo raised an eyebrow. "So I suppose you'll want excusing from your school lessons that morning?"

"Well… _yeah_."

He stared at me for a while. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and if whether I was about to get an approval or an enraged lecture. Finally, after chewing the piece of steak he had popped into his mouth, he answered: "That's all fine, I suppose. If it is for an evil cause." He scratched his chin a little. "I guess it would be a good warm-up of sorts for what I've been planning for later next week."

"You've been planning something?" I asked, immediately excited at the thought of causing even more destruction.

He nodded.

"What?" I asked.

A smirk swept his face. "You will know within enough time," he said.

"Aww, come on!" I whined. "What is it? Will it give me a chance to fight with my sisters again? Is it something that might get me into the Council?"

He shook his head, wearing a satisfied grin. "I will reveal it to you when I have everything sorted out. Portions of my plot are not yet clear to even me yet; therefore, I cannot possibly reveal it to you. So for now it is a secret that only I know. You will not know, until I want you to know. So do not ask, for you will know of what I plan I am ready to reveal what it is I plan." He stood from the table and began gathering the dishes. "Go on. You have fun with your little childish games of chaos and revenge on Monday. After which, I should have everything in preparation for your next deed of destruction."


	9. Chapter 9

****

Villain

* * *

_A/N: This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something up before I hop on a plane tonight to head back to school. I'm pretty sure my updates are going to slow down once I get back on campus, but I will definitely try and have at least one chapter up a week (which I personally think is still pretty quick harhar). I still have a week before classes officially start, so I'm going to try and get a lot of writing done then. After that, I'll pretty much have the weekends, and miracle weekdays haha. _

Again, thanks so much for reading and for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! hugs everyone I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Promise! X3

* * *

Chapter 9

Over the weekend, Princess continued visiting me. Mojo still greeted her with an angry frown every time, but I was certain that he would get over it eventually. Princess and I spent most of our time alone together doing what every new teenage couple spends most of their time together doing-- making out. It had quickly become my new favorite thing to do.

Mojo still refused to reveal what he was planning, but he spent a lot of time locked away in his room working on whatever it was.

On Sunday night, I went to be early so that I would get plenty of rest for Monday's activities. Even though I had planned to get a lot of sleep that night, it would only prove to be one of the worst nights of my life.

It started out as just a dream. The good dream I had been having about the fantasy society I wished to create in the world. I was sitting on top a building rooftop and just watching the ugly little people of the world go through their daily activities. And then I suddenly felt a chill from behind and I heard it:

"My, my," the voice echoed. "You _do _have quite the dark little imagination, don't you?"

I rose to my feet and faced Him. I wasn't sure if this dream was simply turning into a nightmare, or if Him had, in reality, invaded my dreams. "What are you doing here?" I asked, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists.

The tall, red freak laughed. "Well, to answer your first question: Yes. I am here, visiting your dreams, and this is not just a nightmare." He smiled and began to make his way towards me. I held my ground. "I am here to offer you something," he said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "Offer me what?"

"I have a proposition for you," he said, now standing beside me. He tried placing a claw on my shoulder, but I swat it away. He just smiled at me, and continued. "I will allow you to be a part of the Villains' Council, _and _be the one to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, if you do this one little thing for me."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Leave Mojo, and join me instead."

I stared back at Him. He just laughed that shrill laugh of his. I shook my head, "No," I answered. "_No way_."

"And why not?" he asked. He still smiled at me. "_Awww_," he began, "you care for the little old chimp, don't you?"

I didn't answer. I just glared back at Him.

"Well, you don't think he cares for you in return, do you?" Him inquired.

Again, I just glared at Him.

"_Ohhh_, silly child," he said with a laugh. "_You do! _Oh, isn't that precious?!"

I wanted to argue with Him, but at the same time I didn't. Mojo had to care about me. I knew he did. He wouldn't be helping me like he did, if he didn't. Who said Evil has no heart? We do. It's just blacker than everyone else's. Mojo cared for me. He was my family. My dad. If I tried to explain all this to Him, though it'd end up coming out all wrong and desperate sounding.

In the end, that didn't matter. The old creep could read my thoughts.

"Family?" he said just as I had said the word in my head. He laughed. "You don't actually buy that from Mojo, do you?" He smiled a sly smile. "My dear, I thought you were cleverer than that. I didn't think someone with your talent would let the people around you use you like they've been doing."

"Whaddya mean _use me?_"

A bigger grin swept Him's face. I knew instantly that I had probably just made a big mistake when I asked that. "Why else would Mojo take you in? Because he cared for you? _Noooo_. He is using your talent to get what he wants. He is using you, can't you tell? And that little Princess? Oh yes, I've heard of you two. Don't you see? She's using you too. She admitted it, right? She just wants the easy road to fame and glory. And that's you, my child. You are the one who will defeat the Powerpuff Girls, and take over Townsville, and as soon as you do that, those two will be there to push you aside and claim everything you've achieved for their own."

Him gave a wave of his claw and the scenery around us changed. My dream disappeared and was replaced by a white, void. I saw myself in the distance, looking proud and powerful. My sisters lay lifeless at my feet and I laughed evilly. Mojo appeared and joined in on the laughing, and soon so did Princess. It was like a silent movie. We were obviously laughing, but there just was no sound. This only crept me out somewhat.

I continued watching the scene. The Mayor came in, his clothes were dirty and torn, and his hair was ruffled. With a defeated and saddened look he handed me a crown, and I took it, placing it on my head. He also had a key to the city in his other hand. He began to hand it over to me, but Mojo snatched it away before I could get it. I watched myself look down with great confusion and shock at the monkey, who danced around with the oversized golden key with joy. Then suddenly Princess stole the crown from my head and placed it on her own. I watched myself now stare at her in even more shock. She ignored me, and skipped merrily over to where Mojo danced and joined him. They joined hands and skipped around in a twirling circle, and singing merrily with one another. The two's dancing knocked me over and I fell backwards to the ground, where I stayed, just watching them in utter confusion and surprise.

I tore my eyes away from this scene and turned my back towards Him. I couldn't help but begin to doubt what I had previously thought, and start believing what I just saw. I shook my head. "No. That's not how it's gonna happen! You'll see!"

I felt his claws on my shoulders again. "My dear, that's _exactly _how it's going to happen." I pulled away from Him's touch. "Oh, and isn't it all familiar?" he continued. "Yes, this is exactly what happened in your last profession of crime fighting, isn't it? You did all the work, and your sisters got all the glory. _Tsk, Tsk_, isn't that a shame?"

I clasped my hands over my ears. I didn't want to hear anything more from Him. He was only trying to deceive me. This was just another mind trick of his. If I could just get him to leave me alone, I knew I could overcome it. "_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_"I screamed.

"If you join me, I'll see to it that this doesn't happen," he continued.

"_SHUT UP!_"

"Your talent will have much more potential, learning from somebody who is the embodiment of _true, pure evil_."

"_NO! SHUT UP!_"

"Don't you see? If you stay with Mojo, you'll only be left behind. An outcast once again. _How sad_, just when you thought you found a place where you truly belong…."

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUP!_"

Suddenly, the world around us began to shake. The place filled with bright green light, and Him's sly smile disappeared, and was replaced with a frightened look. He looked around, confused and afraid and then disappeared as the light only grew brighter and then…

I was awake. Not only that, but I was awake, and pinned up against the wall of my room just above my bed, with my hands pointed outwards in front of me, and my death ray shooting from them with the greatest force I had yet to produce. It had already cut a hole into the opposite wall, and was shooting out into the dead night. I fought to close my fists, but I just couldn't. My whole body was in extreme pain, and I screamed loudly. It seemed like I had awakened, already screaming, and couldn't bring myself to stop.

The beam kept going. It had gained a mind of its own. I heard Mojo at the door of my room yelling something that I couldn't make out. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker, as more and more pain consumed me. I wasn't draining any life, except for my own. It must have been because this was the first and same spot my death ray had already traveled. I already took the life from everything for a mile long. There was absolutely no life to claim. There were no souls to steal, and so my strength diminished rapidly.

The pain. It was horrible. It was unbearable. I screamed and screamed and tears fell from my eyes. It felt like my limbs were on the verge of being torn from my body. My hands were on fire, and I thought for sure they would just rip apart, my fingers splitting in opposite directions, as their inflamed selves exploded into clouds of ashes. It took everything I had to keep my hands steady, but still my arms wobbled weakly, and I fought from being blasted backwards through the wall. The light from my death ray was incredible. Even with my eyes shut tightly, I still felt it burn my face and dry my tears as soon as they escaped my eyes.

It kept going and going, and the anguish I felt only increased. At long last, it stopped. I fell from the wall, and onto my bed, face first. I lay there, unable to move. I couldn't move at all. My whole body was numb and it ached. I throbbed all over, still in pain. I tried to turn my head so that I could breathe better, but couldn't. All I could do was cry muffled sobs.

I heard Mojo, his voice growing louder as he quickly made his way over to me. "What is the meaning of this?! What have you done?! Are you mad?! Are you insane?! Psychotic?! Out of your mind?! Blowing up my home in the mid of night-- what is wrong with you?! Get up!"

"_I can't_," I barely was able to answer through my cries of pain. Mojo pushed me so that I rolled over onto my back. I let out an even louder wail of agony, and then continued to just cry. I couldn't control it. I never felt so physically hurt before in my life.

"What is the matter with you?!" Mojo demanded. He lifted my arm and let it fall limply to my side. He stared at me, as I continued to sob uncontrollably. "Are you in pain?" he asked after a while.

"_YES_!" I screamed.

He disappeared for a while, and then returned with a towel, glass of water and a bottle of pills. "Sit up," he said.

"_I can't_," I repeated. "_I can't move_."

"Have you tried?"

"_YES_."

Mojo sat his things on my nightstand and then climbed onto my bed. He dragged my body over so that I lay in the right direction on my bed. He then pushed me so that I sat up, propped up against the head of my bed. He took the bottle of pills and shook it, so that a single pill popped onto his palm. He placed the chalky thing on my tongue and then held up the glass of water for me to drink. "Swallow," he said. I did, but it was hard, and I coughed and choked at the same time. "Did you swallow it?"

"_Yes_," I answered.

"One more," he said, feeding me another pill. I took it, and he then yanked on my feet so that I slid down, and lay flat on my back again. He poured the remaining water in the glass onto the small dishtowel he had brought. He took the towel and began wiping the sweat and tears that stained my face. I just lay there, gradually starting to control my cries of pain, but still unable to move. "Now, what exactly happened?" Mojo asked as he wiped my forehead.

"I dunno," I answered weakly. "I-I had a dream--"

"All this because of a nightmare?! Junior, you should be braver than--"

"_No_," I winced. "Him was there. He… he was r-really th-there."

Mojo was quiet. I saw that an angry, but hurt expression had swept his face. "You did not listen to anything he had to say, did you?"

"I-I-I tried."

Mojo sighed a heavy sigh. "Then what did he have to say?"

"He s-said that I should join him, 'cause y-you were just usin' me…."

Mojo scowled. "And what is it that he was trying to do?! 'Join me!?' What does he call that?! The nerve of Him! The impudence! How dare he! How--"

"It's n-not t-true, is it, M-Mojo?"

Mojo blinked at me. I could tell he didn't know how to answer that. He sighed and sat beside where I lay. "Son, it is not _I_ who will destroy the Powerpuff Girls. It is _you_. You are the one with the power. You are the one with the strength-- the might. I cannot imitate what is yours and yours alone. Nor can I claim full responsibility and credit for what is yours. All I can hope for is that in your victory speech after world domination, you say a simple 'Thank you, Father!' …and… perhaps award me a little country of my very own to rule."

I managed to smile, through all the pain. "I'll give you a continent."

Mojo smiled. He then wore a grave look. "Not Antarctica," he said with all seriousness.

"Okay," I managed to smile again. We were both quiet for a while. "I-I knew Him was just lyin' to me," I said after a minute of silence. "That's when I got angry and--" I cringed, remembering the pain. "He got scared when he saw all that green light. I-I saw it in his face," I smiled, proud of myself.

A grin swept Mojo's face. "_Coward_," he laughed.

* * *

Mojo stayed with me until I was able to fall asleep. The next time I awoke, I was able to move a little more. I could weakly, force myself to sit up, but I still had to lean back against the wall in order to stay up. Mojo made me take some more pain killers and he brought me breakfast in bed. Princess arrived just as the tray was set on my lap. 

Mojo must have already explained to her what had happened, because she rushed into the room, immediately flinging her arms around me and holding me close, crying and going on and on about how horrible everything was, and how she always knew Him was a big jerk, and how brave and powerful I was, and how sad that I was in so much pain and how we had to wait to blow up my school. She only released me when I weakly admitted to her that she was kinda making it worse.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. She sat beside me, and began to pet my head. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I said. "Just… try not to touch me, alright?"

"Okay," she frowned, retracting her hands.

Mojo was just about to spoon feed me some scrambled eggs, but Princess quickly stole the spoon from his hand. "I'll do it!" she said, shoving the thing in my mouth.

Mojo growled at her with an evil glare. I swallowed what was fed me, and soon found Princess forcing another bite down my throat. "You're going to make him choke!" Mojo erupted in anger, snatching the spoon away from the redhead.

She stared back at him in disbelief.

"Why don't you make yourself useful, and return home to your mansion? There, we can be sure that you don't cause Junior anymore harm," Mojo scowled.

Princess let out an offended gasp. "What are you saying?! That I don't know what's good for my own girlfriend?!"

"You are not his girlfriend and he is not your _boy_friend!"

"That's right, because _she's _my _girl_friend! When are you going to get it through your thick skull, old man?! She's a girl!"

"OLD MAN?!"

"That's right. _Old_. _Man_." Princess stuck her tongue out.

"THAT IS AGEISM!" Mojo yelled.

I watched the two fight and argue endlessly. I couldn't help but find it somewhat amusing.

This is when I knew what Him had showed me in my dream was a complete lie. The day I saw those two dance happily with one another, would be the day the universe collapsed in on itself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Villain**

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I've been super busy and it's been hard keeping my mind focused and stuff especially while writing this, so I honestly can't tell how this one turned out. I'll try and be better about that while writing chapter 11._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It took a while, but I eventually regained my strength. At the end of the day, my body was still numb and it ached terribly, but I could move almost regularly. Standing was still out of the question, and Mojo said I had to spend another day in bed before I'd be allowed to continue on with mine and Princess's little plot of destruction. Princess didn't visit the next day until later in the evening. I guessed this was Mojo's doing, since he kept yelling at her the other day for waking me up from my sleep every time I tried to nap.

But finally Wednesday came, and we were able to carry out our plans to destroy the school. I still felt a little sore, but I kept this to myself. I was anxious and excited for our plot, and I didn't want to wait another day. I _couldn't _wait another day. I just couldn't. I had waited long enough. Ever since Princess put the idea of me making all those miserable, good for nothing rats suffer into my head, I just couldn't shake the fantasy away. I wanted to do this, and I was ready. So what if my body still wasn't a hundred percent recharged? I'd get the energy. This would be certain.

Not only was I excited for this plot but also Mojo's. He still wouldn't tell me. He said he didn't want my mind to be cluttered while I executed my own plan for the day. He'd tell me afterwards. And that was something I just couldn't wait for too.

Princess arrived at my home early. We were on our way just a little before eight o'clock in the morning. We flew there. Or at least _I_ flew. Princess piggy backed. When I first took off, her grip was tight around my neck and I expected her to be screaming at every slight, little dodge or swoop I made in the air. But soon her grip relaxed and she was laughing, and enjoying it. This made me like her more. I don't know why. I guess because it kinda showed that she wasn't some scaredy cat, which could be annoying.

Just before we arrived on school grounds, I was sure to land so that we could sneak into the area without notice. Our plan was simple: Princess would go to the cafeteria, which we knew to be empty at the time, and blow it up with her specially designed laser gun. I'd stay hidden, and wait for my sisters to go confront Princess. As Princess distracted Blossom and Bubbles, the school would proceed with their usual evacuation strategy. See, I knew this because I attended this school not too long ago, and as a part of the Powerpuff Girls, I helped the school's administration finalize an evacuation procedure to follow in case any nasty villains came to attack us while at school. If hit on the East side, the school's student body would be evacuated to the West side-- specifically to the main gymnasium. The cafeteria was on the East side of campus. So while Princess and my sisters talked things out over there, I'd be on my merry way to the gym, where'd I'd give my old classmates the surprise of their lives.

Before Princess ran off to the cafeteria, she embraced me in a kiss. "You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"This is like our first date," she laughed a little.

I laughed too. "Yeah, I guess it is."

She just smiled at me. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," I said. We kissed again, and then she ran off. I watched her skip merrily away. I was glad to see her so happy. Especially after what she told me about her not doing much evil since her accident. Also, it might sound horrible of me, but I couldn't picture myself with Princess if she wasn't a villain-- or an _active _villain I guess.

As soon as she disappeared I sat down on the hard pavement ground. I was in the parking lot, hiding between a mini van and a big SUV. It was pretty warm outside, but I guess my dark clothing had a lot to do with that. I kept my eyes in the direction of the cafeteria, with my hearing focused and waiting for the first sign of Princess's destruction.

It didn't take more than a few minutes. There was a loud _BOOM_, followed by a big cloud of smoke, and flying pieces of debris in the air. I grinned. "That's my girl," I laughed to myself, hearing her laughing maniacally in the distance.

"Not so fast, Princess!" I heard my sisters shout in unison in the distance.

That was my cue to leave. I calmly stood from the ground, brushed myself off, and headed for the entrance to the main gym. I took my time so that I didn't beat the students and faculty to there. I kept my fists tightly clenched, charging beside me. It hurt more than usual. Normally, my hands wouldn't start throbbing with pain until they had been charging for a minute or two. That day, they almost instantly began to ache. I'm sure this was because I still technically wasn't fully healed from what happened two nights ago.

I reached the gym. I held up my right hand, opened my fist, and let my death ray loose for a quick second, ripping the bright red, metal door from it's hinges, and shooting it forward with such a force, it knocked down a teacher that had been standing in front of it. Before I entered the gym completely, the place already erupted in screams. Probably at the sight of their beloved history teacher, Mr. Chamberlin, pinned to the floor by the big, heavy door, bleeding to death.

Once the faculty members that crowded the entrance area saw me, they scattered and began to scream their heads off. I'm sure they'd seen me and my glowing hands on the news and were aware of exactly what they could do. Two tried to run past me, out the hole I just created. "Not so fast!" I yelled, stopping them before they could get past me. I glared at them and they shook in fear. The female teacher fainted, and the male teacher didn't even bother catching her. I turned and shot at the ceiling with my laser eyes, so that the roof caved in and blocked the entrance behind me. I turned back to the teacher. "_Inside_," I scowled and he immediately obeyed, dragging along the limp, fainted teacher with him.

I walked inside the gymnasium. The screams had stop, and it was dead silent. The bleachers were filled with every student in the school, and the teachers coward on the ground before them, clinging to one another or to other students. Everyone's eyes were wide-eyed, filled with terror, and fixed on me. My steps echoed with every step I took, and I noticed that the booming noise caused them to flinch every time.

I grinned at them all. "Hi!" I greeted with a smile. "Remember me? I told ya all I'd be back." I said. Of course, they didn't dare answer me. They just kept on staring at me with frightened eyes. I still had my hands clenched, and charging beside me. I held up my glowing fists for them all to see, and they erupted into screams again. They immediately began trampling over one another to get to the door I had yet to blow up. I watched them scramble for a bit, and laughed to myself. Just as the first student had his hands on the door's bar, I held up my left hand and released my death ray. I let it drain the lives of the few dozen students that had crowded around the door, and then stopped it as their bodies limply collapsed to the floor. I eyed those who were the next closest to the exit, "I'd get back in your seats if I were you," I grinned evilly.

They scrambled back to the bleachers as I walked casually over to the lifeless bodies on the ground to take a look at just who my victims were. I didn't know most of them, a few I recognized, but their names were something I didn't know.

I heard a gurgling noise and some coughing behind me. I turned and saw the dying teacher with the door on him. I walked over to him, and kicked the door off of him. "Well, well, Mr. Chamberlin," I grinned down at him. His jaw seemed to have almost snapped from his face completely. It was at least four or five inches too low, and of course his mouth was nothing but a pool of blood, that dribbled red streams down the sides of his face. I had never made anyone bleed like that intentionally before besides Mitch. Every other "innocent" death I caused was with my death ray which left them totally unscratched. I was sure Mitch died before a single drop of his blood hit the ground. This was different. What I did to this poor sucker was an entirely different category. I stared at the guy and sorta felt sorry for him. "I hope it makes you feel better to know that you'll definitely be going down in history, Teach," I said aiming my hand towards his face. "One of the very first casualties of the third World War-- Mr. Greg Chamberlin." I opened my fingers, and put the guy out of his misery in a quick flash of green light. Within the flash, any sense of small guilt I had just felt, vanished.

Just then my sisters busted through the ceiling, landing several feet to the side of me. Blossom held onto Princess by her collar, who fought to be released. "Let her go," I scowled, before my sister fully turned to see me. When she saw me, her eyes immediately went wide and her shocked state must have caused her grip to loosen 'cause Princess immediately pulled free and ran over to stand beside me. "You okay?" I asked Princess without taking my glare off my sisters.

"She hit me!" Princess exclaimed, pointing a finger at Blossom. "She hit me right on the face when I didn't do nothing to her yet!"

My eyes narrowed on Blossom, and I felt my hands grow hotter. She looked surprised, confused and scared all at once. Her eyes went from me, to Princess, and then to my glowing fists.

"Blossom," Bubbles squeaked, "Her hands…."

"I know," Blossom whispered back, her eyes still fixed on the growing fire and electricity.

"She swung a cheap shot!" Princess whined again. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?!" she stomped her foot like a stubborn child.

I tilted my head to one side and looked at Blossom. "Is this true?" I asked.

"B-Buttercup…" Blossom began unsurely. "What are you doing here? A-and what are you doing here with _her_?"

"Is Mojo Jojo here too?" Bubbles asked quietly, her eyes seemed to search around the gym as if trying to locate the chimp.

I ignored both their questions, just as Blossom ignored mine. "I _said_," I began again, "_Did you throw a cheap shot at my girlfriend?_"

Blossom's eyes widened even more. I wasn't sure if it was the shock that I had just called Princess my girlfriend, or if she noticed that in that last split moment I had my hands aimed at her. I only let my death ray hit her enough so that she flew back a few feet, knocking into the pile of dead bodies by the door. Naturally, Bubbles rushed to her aid, and now I had the path clear to and ready for what I came there to do.

"Princess?" I called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Stand behind me, Baby."

She hurried behind me and I held out both my fists towards the bleachers of students. Just as they erupted into unified screams, my hands erupted with their deadly power. I kept myself steady. It was easy, because there were hundreds of lives I claimed before me. It wasn't that long before any fatigue my body had previously been feeling completely disappeared and I began to swell with more and more energy. I was able to control my death ray so smoothly, even though my deadly beam only stretched across about a third of the students, I was soon able to move my aim so that it hit and claimed every soul in front of me.

Over the blast, I could hear Blossom and Bubbles screaming. They pleaded for me to stop and they shouted the names of their friends and favorite teachers as I sucked the life from them all. I turned my head and could see their faces illuminated in that green light again. It made me laugh. Princess joined in on laughing evilly and loudly behind me. Bubbles held onto Blossom tightly, who tried to get loose to foolishly rush over to her beloved classmates. But Bubbles kept a tight grip on both her arms.

I stopped the death ray after about five minutes of destruction. When I was done, there wasn't a live person left in the building besides Blossom, Bubbles, Princess and I. The back wall of the gym, that was behind the bleachers, had exploded into dust, and my death ray had continued a little beyond that to the parking lot before I closed my fists.

I turned and faced my sisters, smiling a proud grin. I relaxed my hands, and began to feel my fists come to a gradual cool. Bubbles just blinked at me. Blossom's eyes were on the dead bodies. Her body shook drastically with what appeared to be a combination of fear, shock, and anger. Bubbles began to just start crying and asking me why I did what I just did. I guess they had reasons to be dramatic. All their friends and classmates were dead now. I imagined this was especially hard on Blossom-- the teacher's pet. School was her life. Even though she didn't let the tears escape her flooded eyes like Bubbles did, I knew she was hurting more.

"Why, Buttercup?" Bubbles cried. "Why are you doing this?!"

"_Buttercup_…" Blossom just stared at the hundreds of bodies, her eyes glistening with tears. "How _could _you…?"

"I take it, you ain't going to fight me today either?" I said crossing my arms.

They just continued to stare in the biggest state of shock I had yet to see on their faces.

I rolled my eyes at them. "You're gonna have to learn to fight sooner or later, Girls. Get over this whole 'sister' thing. _I did_." I knew I wasn't going to see any action from them. I didn't really care. I came to kill, and that's what I did. I'd get to fight them. Mojo had his plans, and I'm sure it involved the Powerpuff Girls. I'm sure by that time, my sisters would want their own revenge.

I turned to Princess and took her hand. We began to walk towards the exit.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted just as my hand went to reach the door's bar. I turned and looked at her. She looked at me, tears streaming down her face. Her body was shaking, but it seemed to be more like she was nervous than afraid. "You did a bad thing," she frowned.

I blinked at her for a while, not sure how to respond to that. "Yeah, I guess I did," I shrugged.

Bubbles shook her head. "But you're not a bad person. I know you're not." She tried to smile, but just couldn't manage it. "You can still come home. We'll still take care of you, Buttercup. We'll make sure that--"

"_No_," Blossom interrupted. She still didn't look at me, and her eyes were still fixed on her fallen classmates. "Bubbles, she can't come back home. _Ever_." The redhead clenched her fists and shook with anger. Finally her eyes fell on me. They were on fire. I'd never been given such a hateful look before in my life. "_You're evil!_" she shouted. The tears finally began to escape her eyes. "_You're horrible! Get out of here! JUST GET OUT!_"

I smiled a little. I don't know why but I always had seemed to enjoy getting my sister to scream at me. Getting Blossom to loose her cool was never an easy task. There was always a feeling of accomplishment when she reacted like this. I shook my head and laughed a little. "Okay," I said. I continued to push the door open, and Princess and I left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Villain**

**Chapter 11**

Mojo's plan was a simple, yet brilliant one. That Saturday would be a parade in the Mayor's honor. The old man was turning seventy. Basically, Mojo and I would be there to crash the party. The complicated part was that this was apparently a part of a much larger scheme Mojo was hatching. We would be taking the steps necessary to achieving the dream we both longed for-- total domination of the world. "Step one," Mojo said, "is to instill fear."

I thought I had instilled enough fear already, but apparently I was wrong. Unfortunately, at the parade I would only get to do a little destruction, and was supposed to keep the killing to a minimum. Mojo explained that our goal was not to cause destruction, but to gain attention and let Townsville know of our intentions to gain control of the city. We were going to remind them yet again of the ways they had outcast us, and to warn them that they could choose to resist our efforts and face a war, or just surrender.

When Mojo said I couldn't cause as much destruction as I wanted to, I was pretty disappointed. There was just something about destruction and chaos that I loved. I guess it was the sense of power behind it all. When people ran before me and screamed their heads off… it just filled me with excitement. The screaming wasn't my favorite, and neither was the running. It was when I was able to strike so much fear in people that they just stood complete still and remained utterly silent. When I saw scared faces and wide eyes and shaking bodies… I loved it.

After causing all that death and destruction at my school, I longed to do it again. I wanted to see that fear in hundreds-- No. Millions of faces. I couldn't stop thinking about all those wide, terrified eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about those trembling cowards, helpless and illuminated by the green light of my awesome and powerful death ray. I fantasized about doing it again. I couldn't shake the beautiful imagery from my head. I just couldn't.

I was addicted.

I was so impatient to begin Mojo's plan later that weekend. And even still, I searched for something more. What would I do after that? When would I be able to strike fear on the innocent again?

I guess these thoughts and fantasies of death and murder would disturb most people. I wouldn't be completely honest with myself if I said it didn't concern me in just the slight bit. I didn't think that it was necessarily a terrible thing; I just recognized that these thoughts and feelings weren't circling my mind just a matter of weeks ago. That was something that concerned me but just a little. Not because it involved death and killing, just the idea that this was soon going to be all my life involved.

Was this what happened to villains? Did our minds just grow darker and darker and our addiction to chaos and evil-doings grow worse and worse? Did our ways in life revolve more and more around our careers of villainy and anarchic life goals? Had I then crossed a point where there was absolutely no return?

I had by then killed nearly a thousand people.

…There was no turning back.

Mojo had told me many times before that this was my fate.

_Fate_.

If that was true then that meant the way things were then would always remain so. This was my life from then on. When you killed and caused as much destruction as I had done, there was no other life than that of a monster. After recreating a name so horrifying for yourself, there was no way to create any other reputation than that of horror. After stealing a thousand souls, there was no way to give them all back.

This was really it.

I was a villain.

It kind of scared me to realize this. The life of a villain was now going to be the only life I would know. It wasn't that I didn't want this. It wasn't like I was changing my mind about being evil. It was just that… Shit, I was fifteen. Fifteen and living something so… huge. It was a lot to wrap your head around, even when you had been kinda used to growing up faster than all your peers like me. Sure, I had lots of responsibilities, as a Powerpuff Girl, but there were ironically a lot more as a bad guy.

There was a lot to risk now. No longer a "hero," but now a villain, and yet still an enemy. My only support now was Princess and of course Mojo-- my new family. A somewhat childish and emotional, redheaded, teenage, rich girl and an ill-tempered, slightly delusional, aged, old man chimp. I loved and cared for them both, but they were no match against my sisters alone, or Him for that matter. They were now more at risk all because of me.

Funny. When I was supposed to be protecting people as a hero, I didn't have nearly as much to protect as I did now as a villain.

Not only that, but just the whole idea of me being _destined _for something… it was just very strange to me. I wasn't sure if I believed it or not. What if there was no such thing as fate and I was just doing pointless shit and risking too much for absolutely nothing?

I shared my feelings with Mojo the night before Saturday. We were watching the news and sipping wine together; they were showing a behind the scenes preview of the next day's parade. Apparently they would also be doing a tribute to the dead students of my high school during the event. "Do you think I'm supposed to be a villain, Mojo?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What do you mean by that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno. I was just thinking… what if this isn't what's right for me?"

Mojo blinked at me for a while.

"Not that I don't want to be a villain," I added. "It's just… I dunno. Well… do you think I'll be good at it?"

Mojo was silent for a few moments as he took a long sip from his glass until every last drop of liquid was gone. He stared at his empty glass in his hands for a while. "You will be fine at it," he said simply. He looked at me, raising his eyebrow again. "Why do you doubt yourself now?"

"I dunno," I muttered. "It just sorta hit me that like… this ain't gonna be easy. I mean, I wanna destroy the Powerpuff Girls and everything-- believe me, I _really _do. And I know I can do it. _I know I can_. I won't let myself fail at that. But like… our whole plan to take over the world after that… what happens if I can't do it, Mojo?"

Mojo nodded slowly. "Failure is something to be feared in every profession. Some have more to fear than others. _You_ have least to fear as a villain. You have the talent and the power. You are, by far, one of the best in the business. You can command others, for you have the right tools to do so; you only must now learn how to use them properly. You will be able to succeed, and you will do so with greater ease than any other villain I know," he nodded more firmly. "I have faith in you."

I smiled a little. "I think I can take over Townsville alright. It's just the rest of the world that I'm worried about. Townsville versus me I think is a battle I can win. I guess it might be tough, but I know I can do it. I know what my sisters are capable of and everything. But the whole _world _against me?" I shook my head. "Even without superpowers, if the world were to band together, I'd be dead."

Mojo gave a short laugh. "Do not worry. That will never happen. As I've said: Step one is to instill fear. When the world believes itself to be in a scarce situation, they will take the aid that is given to them both freely and necessarily. It will be a matter of survival, and as stupid as the world is, they will not reject their only hope and option that will allow them to continue living their pathetic lives. And their only option will be _you_. They will be compelled to choose, and _you _will be their only choice. You will be their hope and they will view you as a savior-- rescuer-- liberator! A blessing, rather than recognizing that it is you who has forced them to select you as their leader. Because people are simple. People are dumb. People are egoistic. People are selfish! Self-interested! Self-centered! They are told what and how to think and will think just as you tell them just so long as you promise that it will benefit them personally. It is simple politics. The world is already doing it today! We shall only take it to a new, more exclusive level! Do not worry, my son, you will succeed in this. At first, it will be difficult, but soon enough, by the mere and simple state of nature of mankind, any initial resistance against you will simply diminish, weaken, disappear and be no more."

"But I won't be able to do all that without you there helping me," I frowned. "You keep saying that this is _my fate _or whatever, but you're the one telling me what to do and how to achieve all this stuff." I shook my head, "Is it really me that's supposed to do this? Can't it be you and I just help out with all the beatings and killings and stuff?"

"You will do fine. I have told you already. Ultimately, it will be _you _who rules this world. Not me. I can see it. Him sees it. I'm certain your pathetic sisters now see it. Tomorrow, Townsville will definitely see it." He paused to sigh and lower his head, giving me a serious look. "I tell you this is your fate, because that is exactly what it is. Everyone that knows your story will be able to tell this about you. You began life with all that is needed to be a villain. Your life experiences have only shaped and perfected the gifts you were given at your creation and have pushed you further down the path to what is now your destiny. You will change this world for the better. It is your fortune."

"But how can you be so sure?" I asked as I watched Mojo stand from the couch. He took my glass from my hand and gave me a pat on my shoulder as he walked away.

"Just consider it a sixth sense I have acquired with old age."

I smiled to myself. I guessed if Mojo had so much faith in me, then that was all that mattered. Fate or no fate, it was still a dream I wished to reach. After that, I felt a lot surer of myself. But I still dreaded the day when I no longer had Mojo by my side. Whether he believed so or not, he was the greatest strength I had.

* * *

I was really relieved when Saturday finally came. Mojo made sure I got plenty of studying done for the rest of that week. He said I had been slacking and made up for it by assigning me three times as much work than he usually did. At first I complained a lot, but soon I got used to it. The subjects were starting to interest me a bit more, but I still preferred to wage war myself, than sit around and just read about it. 

The parade was going to start at nine o' clock in the morning. My part in the plan involved me waiting on top of a building for a cue from Mojo. The chimp was going to interrupt the live broadcast of the parade and basically officially announce my new title as "villain" to the city. After which I would blow up a float or two, just to get some attention, wait for my sisters' arrival, kick their asses so everyone could see how their heroines were no match against me, and leave with a promise to not kill as long as no one stood in me and Mojo's way. Surely, most citizens would already know of my incredible powers by then, but for the _really _stupid ones, this was their last warning.

I stood on the rooftop of this department store, watching the crowds of people below me. There were thousands of them. I saw my sisters among them all. They were obviously there patrolling the area and probably looking out for me. I kept low, just peering over edge of the wall so that they hopefully didn't see me. Then wasn't the right time. They couldn't see me just yet. It would ruin our plan.

The parade was about to start. I began to become a little jittery with anticipation. I paced back and forth waiting anxiously.

Suddenly, I felt a chill run down my spine. The feeling was so familiar now. I turned and sure enough, there was Him. He just smiled at me. "What are you doing here?" I spat, almost instantly my clenched fists became engulfed in fire and electricity.

He only continued to smile. Something about the look on his face made me feel uneasy. He was up to something, and whatever it was, it wasn't gonna be good. I clenched my fists tighter and prepared myself.

"My offer still stands," he finally said.

"And I'm still denying it," my eyes narrowed.

"Now, now," he sang creepily, "Do you _really _want to do that?"

I growled at the freak. "Yeah. _I do_. Whaddya gonna do about it? I ain't afraid of you!"

"Oh, really?" he laughed shrilly.

"Yeah. _Really_." I grinned a little. "You're the one that's afraid of _me_," I said raising my glowing fists for him to see and hovering into the air so that I looked down at Him.

He blinked at me for a while, and then a sly grin slowly began to sweep his face. He shook his head. "_Tsk, tsk_, you still have so much to learn, Child." And with that, he disappeared.

I blinked at the spot where he was just at, pretty confused as to why he would just leave so abruptly like that. And then I heard it:

"Not so fast!"

_Shit_. Flying into the air like I did only put me in plain sight for my sisters to see me. I was sure Him was probably laughing it up right then. How could I be such a fucking idiot?

"We had a feeling we'd find you here," Blossom continued, her voice as cold as ever.

Without turning to face them, I slowly hovered to the ground. I sighed loudly and then turned to look at them.

Blossom's eyes still had that same fire I had seen in them the last time we faced each other. Bubbles-- the big baby-- already had tears in her eyes. I looked down in Blossom's hand and saw something that looked like a grenade. I started to laugh. "What the hell is that? You already givin' up and borrowing shit from the army or something?"

Blossom's eyes narrowed. "If it were up to me, you'd already be dead."

I smiled a little. "_Wow_. A little harsh, don't ya think, Sis?"

Blossom's glare only grew nastier. I clenched my fists tighter and began to charge up my death ray. Suddenly there was Him again, hovering right behind my sisters. He held up a claw, "_Shhhh_," he winked.

I blinked at the creep. My sisters obviously could not see Him, because they would have noticed the frightening, giant red freak immediately.

"Buttercup, please just come home with us!" Bubbles pleaded.

I tried to ignore Him and returned my attention to Blossom and Bubbles. "Not a chance!" I yelled.

Behind my sisters I saw Him begin to wave his claw through the air, and I suddenly felt my legs grow stiff.

I couldn't move.

The sudden shock of not being able to move my feet caused my death ray to instantly shut itself off. That was the only way in which I could react before I heard Blossom mutter something like "Have it your way," and then I caught her tossing the weird, grenade-looking thing at me. As soon as it hit the ground by my feet, it erupted into a huge cloud of thick, black smoke.

I heard Him laughing evilly and just as I felt my legs become mobile once again, my knees instantly went weak and I fell to the ground coughing. I couldn't see a thing, and I felt like there was absolutely no air to breathe. My head ached and throbbed terribly, and my eyes watered. The last thing I could remember was feeling the side of my face pressed on the cold cement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Villain**

* * *

_A/N: Originally, this chapter was going to be much longer, but I've had trouble finding time to write lately, so I've decided to cut this chapter off a little sooner than what I had planned for it, so that I could get something up now. But because I've got a pretty nice portion of chapter 13 written (since it was supposed to be a part of 12) you can expect the next chapter up sooner than the about 10 day breaks I've been having between updates. I would guess either this Wednesday or Thursday._

_Thanks again for reading! And even more thanks for the reviews! Just so you know, reviews and feedback really help motivate me to write faster! So if you'd like a faster update, I suggest attacking me with reviews haha.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When I awoke, the only thing that was clear to me was that I was definitely laying on a very hard and cold surface. I was also significantly aware of the severe dryness in my mouth, the beads of sweat I could feel running down my face, and the annoying, loud hum of a computer. Everything else was a huge blur. I pried my eyes open, but could not make anything out. I heard voices, but they sounded inhuman and I couldn't tell what they were saying. I couldn't even feel my body. I was so numb, and when I moved my head from right to left and back, it didn't feel like my head was moving at all, and all it did was cause the already blurred world around me, to spin in a nauseating way.

I tried to focus everything as best I could. Straight above me was a bright light, as if I was on some operating table. As soon as I noticed the piercing light, I seemed to sweat even more. I noticed that I was confined to a large table with bulky contraptions restraining me by my hands and feet. I could feel something else on my face besides the sticky sweat that escaped my pores. I moved my head again and felt small tugs coming from either side of my face and my forehead. I began to panic more and more as I noticed more and more things that kept me constrained.

When I finally noticed where I was, I seemed to instantly snap out of my dizzy and blurred state. I was back in the Professor's lab. My sisters where there, and the Professor, too. Theirs were the voices I couldn't make out earlier. I then remembered the fight that had just taken place-- the smoke-- _Him_.

I instantly grew enraged, and felt my fists heat up the hottest I had ever felt them. But I couldn't release their power. I felt my fists clenched, inside the metal blocks they had been enclosed in. I tried to pry them open so that I could unleash my death ray-- it ached to be let go. But I couldn't do it. My hands seemed bound, with my fingers glued into a fist.

I thrashed about screaming my head off, which of course immediately got the attention of my sisters and the Professor. They rushed into action. The Professor clumsily scrambled to his work desk and my sisters flew to my side. Bubbles held my head, so that I couldn't move it around anymore and Blossom had me pinned down by my torso.

"Lemme go!" I screamed in a scratchy voice, because of my dried and thirsty throat. "_Lemme go _I said!"

"Buttercup, please stop!" Bubbles cried.

I continued to squirm underneath their force. My hands were growing hotter, and they throbbed with severe pain that caused me to cry out. The flesh on my clenched fists seemed to stretch to a point where they were about to rip right off from the bones of each of my fingers. I screamed and screamed so loud that it frightened my sisters who jumped backwards for a split second, before bravely returning to their posts.

The Professor finally showed up at my side. There was a slight pinch on my right arm, and almost instantly my body tensed up and then went numb. My sight and hearing began to fade once more as I noticed the Professor wiping the sweat from my face with a towel, and then everything went black.

* * *

When I came to again, it was just like the first time. I temporarily forgot where I was, it took a long time for things to focus, and when it did my first instinct was to thrash around in a panic. Only this time, nobody was there to restrain me, and it was late at night. Just as I felt the pain return to my fists, I managed to realize that I should probably try and calm myself down, and throwing a fit was only gonna cause more problems.

I lay there, breathing hard, attempting to calm myself down, and straining my eyes to see in the dark. I looked beside the metal bed I lay on and saw a stool pulled up beside it. There was a familiar blue, fleece blanket sitting on top of it. As soon as I noticed it, I heard the creak of a door and could see Bubbles standing in the doorway. She held a glass of water and began floating down into the lab.

She didn't notice that I was awake until she had already sat down on the stool and wrapped her blanket around her. When she noticed me she immediately stood up again. "Buttercup!"

I just glared back at her. "Why are you keeping me here?!" I demanded. "What's the big idea?"

She frowned. She looked down at the glass of water in her hands. "Are you thirsty?"

"_No_," I lied.

"I can get you something to eat, too. You must be hungry."

"I ain't hungry either," I lied again. "Just let me go already!"

She frowned at me and sat back down. "But Buttercup, we're trying to make you better."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Mojo's done something to you, and we're trying to figure out what--"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled. "Don't tell me you still believe that shit! I told ya already: Mojo ain't done nothin' to me!"

She just frowned back at me. I glared back in frustration. "He hasn't!" I insisted again.

"Okay, Buttercup," she sighed, obviously refusing to believe me still.

I rolled my eyes. "Mojo and I are one in the same. Don't you see? The Professor-- sure, he created you and Blossom. But when Mojo made him crash into that Chemical X…. Mojo's my dad. _He's _the one that created me. I'm sure of it now. And he's evil, so that makes me evil too." I looked at Bubbles and tried to show that I was serious when I spoke. I temporarily was able to put aside all the angry and hateful feelings that seemed to instinctly arise when I looked at her. I wasn't gonna be able to convince her she was mistaken with evil glares. I frowned at her. "I used to feel so outta place here with you and Blossom and the Professor… but you know what? I never belonged here."

"Don't say that, Buttercup," Bubbles squeaked. She looked about ready to cry. "Mojo's just put those ideas in your head. You do too belong here. You're our sister, and we love you. And Mojo isn't your dad. The Professor is. Mojo can't be your dad," she shook her head. "He's a villain--"

"_So am I_."

She was quiet for a moment. "Buttercup…."

"Bubbles, stop it."

Bubbles and I looked up at the doorway and saw Blossom standing there. "There's no reasoning with her," she continued.

"But Buttercup--"

"That's not Buttercup, Bubbles," she said flatly. "That's not our sister."

Bubbles looked from Blossom, to me, and then to Blossom again. "But--"

"Just go back to bed, Bubbles," she said as she turned to leave.

Bubbles let her head drop. She stood from her seat beside me and began to retreat back upstairs. Just as she reached the door she turned back to look at me. "Blossom might have given up hope for right now, but I haven't," she smiled weakly. "Good night, Buttercup."

* * *

It took me a long time to fall asleep that night. Mostly because I was so damn hungry and thirsty, it physically pained me. I kept falling in and out of sleep, just waiting for someone to return to the darkened lab. Occasionally, my impatience would get the best of me and I'd spend several minutes or so trying to break free from my restraints, only to fail each and every time.

I thought about Mojo. Where was he? It hadn't crossed my mind until then that my sisters could have gotten to him. After all, they were still under the impression that he had brainwashed me or something like that. What would they do to him? I hoped he was okay.

I hoped Mojo wasn't upset with me either. I ruined his scheme completely. Look at where I got myself, because I got too carried away. Did Mojo know this was all because of Him's doings? I hoped he didn't think I was too much of an idiot for getting myself caught like this. I was set up! It wasn't my fault!

The last time I strained to free myself, someone finally came into the lab. It was still really early in the morning, as the sun was just rising. I was so focused on my goal, as I tugged myself back and forth to try and break free, I didn't notice Him standing above me and smiling down at me with a devilish grin.

As soon as I caught sight of Him, I began barking at Him: "You fucking jerk! This is all your fault! Just you wait till I get free! _I'll kill you!_"

The creeper just laughed at me. This, of course, caused me to grow even angrier and my entrapped death ray to throb and ache. The pain grew and grew, but I kept cursing at the freak. He must have noticed that I was in pain, because sure enough he began to sing: "_Aww_, what's the matter? Does it hurt?"

"_I'LL HURT YOU!_"

"_Buttercup!_" Bubbles' voice suddenly cried out. She rushed to my side. "Buttercup! What's wrong?! What are you yelling at?! Are you okay?! Answer me! What do you see?! Buttercup! Buttercup, you're scaring me!"

I ignored her. My eyes were on Him. I wanted Him to see the plain and simple _hate _I had towards Him. It was even greater than what I had for my sisters. "_I'll kill you_," I repeated again. "_I swear I will! You best start running now, like the good for nothin' coward you are! I'LL KILL YOU!_"

"Buttercup!" another voice shouted, just as Him disappeared before my eyes. It wasn't the exit I wanted from the creep. I wanted Him to run away with that scared face just like he had done in my dream. But no. He disappeared with that stupid smile of his.

"Buttercup, what's the matter? Talk to me, Sweetie." The voice belonged to the Professor. I ignored him too. Even with Him gone, I had bigger problems to deal with.

My death ray. It was still fighting to break free, and it still couldn't. Now it felt as if this extremely hot, burning fire had crept up my arms, past my shoulders, and now the fierce flames were engulfing my heart within my chest. It was absolutely tormenting. I cried out, so loud that several beakers in the lab burst into flying shards of glass, and the liquids that they held spilled out everywhere. The Professor scrambled to his equipment, but it was too late.

His assorted chemicals and liquids seeped into different pieces of electrical equipment and sparks flew. Fires started and the lights in the room flickered in a haunting sort of way, as I still cried out in pain.

Blossom finally showed up. She was quick to put out any fires with that ice breath of hers, as the Professor disappeared some place else.

Bubbles was a waterfall of tears, as she desperately clung to me. "Buttercup! Stop it! _Please_!" she wailed.

My body grew in tension. It became tighter and tighter. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, as it seemed to burn with even more intensity and fierceness. Even though I tried my hardest not to, I began to cry. It hurt so damn much, I couldn't help it; even though that was the last sort of emotion I wanted to show to my enemies. "_Please! Stop!_" I begged with myself. But it was no use. Just as it had done before, my death ray had a mind of its own-- but now it was tearing up everything inside me, rather than causing destruction of the things around me.

My chest ached so much because of my heart. It was going to explode-- I was sure of it.

Suddenly there were two loud noises on either side of me.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

The extreme pressure I had felt on my chest disappeared. I managed to pry my eyes open, and saw that everything was illuminated in that familiar and ghastly green light. It only last for about two seconds, and then it stopped abruptly.

I lay on my back, unable to move and still in a great deal of pain. It was just like the night I drained myself of energy at Mojo's. The great portion of the ceiling above me was missing where my death ray had long last been able to travel, if only for a few seconds.

I managed to turn my head to one side and saw that I had busted through the blocks of metal that had my hands trapped. If only I had the strength, I could escape right then. I could fly away and return to Mojo's. But the only thing I could do was lay there. I didn't even have the strength to cry out. I opened my mouth, feeling the need to scream because of the severe pain… but nothing. Nothing was able to escape at all.

Everyone just stared at me for a long time, as I lay there, my chest heaving up and down as I made loud gasps over and over again. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. In all honesty, I couldn't even tell if I _was _breathing. My vision began to blur. I was so drained of energy and strength; it was only a matter of seconds before I completely blacked out.

* * *

Once again, I was playing a tug-of-war with my unconscious and conscious state. I'd wake up to a dizzy and blurry world, and find the Professor sticking some needle in my arm before falling into darkness again. It seemed to happen every other second, but I knew there had to be hours and hours of time in between.

How many days passed by of me just sleeping and awaking only to be forced to sleep again? I would have been furious, if only I had been given the time to let any sort of emotion surface.

This was true torment, and my ex-family had no idea of what they were doing. They thought they were helping, but it was just pure and simple torture.

Finally, I awoke to not find the Professor, but Blossom. She was ready to give me another taste of that damn needle, but I managed to cry out, "No! Don't! _Please!_"

She froze just as the tip was about to touch my skin.

"_Don't_," I repeated, in a tired, strained and barely audible voice.

She blinked at me for a while, and then retracted her arm. She set the needle down on the table behind her, and I let out a huge sigh of relief. She turned around and looked at me. "I need you to answer something for me," she said.

"What?" I asked.

She walked over so that she stood right beside the metal bed I lay on. She looked me dead in the eye. "Is this the real you?"

"Yes."

She didn't blink for the longest.

"_Yes_," I repeated.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I knew it," she said.

"Knew what?"

"We were wrong."

"What? About Mojo brainwashing me or whatever?"

She nodded.

"Well, _no shit!_"

She glared at me. "I still haven't disposed of that needle, you know."

I glared back at her, but remained silent.

"That day when you were going crazy… What exactly was that?"

I knew she was referring to my death ray backfiring on me. I didn't feel like answering that. She was an enemy. She didn't need to know my weaknesses. "I don't know," I said.

She raised an eyebrow. I expected her to call me a liar right then, but she didn't. "Who were you screaming at?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't know if I should tell her. "Him," I answered. I decided that this was something that could scare her. As the Powerpuff Girls, Him was the one villain we absolutely dreaded facing.

Sure enough my sister's eyes widened.

"If you're a villain now, what does he have against you?"

"We villains aren't all the same, you know," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh?" She was silent for a while. I was too. It was definitely a pretty awkward situation. On one hand, I didn't want anything to do with Blossom and I'm sure she felt the same about me. But I was trapped. She wanted answers to things, and I wanted to not be put to sleep yet again like a mangy animal.

"I heard what you told Bubbles two nights ago," she said.

Two nights ago? So it really had been a matter of days that passed by. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. About you being Mojo's creation all along."

"What about it?"

"You really believe that?"

"Yeah."

She paused for a moment. "I guess it makes sense… _a little_."

"If it makes sense, then why are you keeping me here? Why the hell are you letting the Professor look for something that just ain't there?! If you knew it! Then why, huh? Why?!"

"This wasn't my idea," Blossom said. "Believe me; I was ready to face you in battle with no hesitations after…"

"I killed all your little friends and precious teachers?"

Her eyes narrowed. "_You_… _heartless_…."

"Monster," I completed for her. "Yeah, I know." I smiled a little. "So why don't you just let me go right now, and we'll finish this, eh? A battle. You and me. Good versus Evil."

She clenched her fists tightly, and then swallowed hard. "There's nothing I'd rather do, believe me."

"So then do it."

I didn't expect the goody goody to actually do it, but she did. She made her way over to some computer, and typed in a few numbers. There was a loud click, and my restraints unlocked themselves.

I sat up on the bed and felt my writs, which were pretty sore from being tightly bound like that for so long. I also noticed that I had a few new wounds on my hands that were almost healed. I must have got them when I shattered the restraints the other day. I looked at Blossom and smiled.

"No running away," she said. "You're fighting me! Right here and right now!"

I grinned. "I don't run away, Sis." I hopped off the metal bed and stood directly in front of her, our noses almost touching. "I'm no coward."

I turned my back towards her and hovered several feet away before turning to face her again. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and readied myself, as she did the same.

We stood there, our eyes locked with one another and our bodies tense and ready. We glared at each other, with extreme hatred. We were two opposites. A hero and a villain--both determined to see the other one defeated-- both believing that the world would be much better off without the other. Both she and I had our destinies, and it was time to live them out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Villain**

**Chapter 13**

_

* * *

__A/N: This chapter should have been up a long time ago. I won't bore you with excuses. Sorry, folks. Hopefully, it won't be as long a wait for chapter 14. _

_Thanks for all the reviews, fan art, and everything! I really appreciate it. :D_

_

* * *

_

Blossom and I stood some seven feet apart from one another. It was just a staring contest for the longest time. I recognized this game. Only, this was the first time I found myself on the villain's end. Not too long ago, we were on the same team, and Blossom and I used to play this games with our greatest enemies. We'd stare, and they'd stare back. We'd wait. Sometimes the time that passed seemed like hours, but we still waited, not allowing ourselves to blink-- not even for a split fraction of a fraction of a second. We'd wait for our enemies to blink first.

And that's when we would attack.

I waited for Blossom to blink as she waited for me to do the same. My forehead began to sweat as I strained my eyes to stay peeled. I was tired and I was in pain. I had been in that laboratory for days and had been tormented for days. The physical strains and the mental games that came with being forced to sleep endlessly were only part of my pain. The other part was the uncertainty of my situation. I wasn't exactly sure what the hell day it was, let alone what I would do after this battle with my sister. I had to find Mojo. Shit, I didn't even know if he was okay or where he would be. And Princess. My sisters were well aware that I was somehow tied to the both of them… what if they already got to them both?

As all these thoughts haunted me, and my body ached, and my clenched fists grew inflamed with green fire, I kept my stare. I tried my best to ignore everything else which surrounded me, as well as everything else that built up inside me. I had to focus. I had to win. This battle would be my only chance to escape from being a prisoner to my so-called "family."

I wish I could say that I was the one to serve the first blow, but this wasn't the case. Despite how hard I tried, I was the first to blink, and within that blink Blossom was able to send me flying in a backwards spiral, and I landed with a loud crash amongst some laboratory equipment. I expected Blossom to come at me again before giving me a chance to stand, but she merely stood there and stared with a slight grin.

That smile enraged me and I felt my fists light up even more. I came at her, screaming the loudest war cry my tired body could manage.

She dodged. In one simple, swift move she stepped out my path just before I could land my blow. I lost my balance and fell with another crash. She turned and faced me. She didn't speak a word, but just smiled.

She was toying with me. My death ray burned fiercely in my hands. I stood again and faced her. As much as my instinct and hatred ached to come at her again, I knew it wasn't the smart thing to do. She was waiting for me to do that. Before I knew it, I found myself in another staring contest with her.

And I knew I was going to lose this one. I could feel it. I just didn't have it in me. I was too fucking tired. Way too tired to even keep my eyes open. I felt my hands burn more and more. I knew she was waiting for me to do this, but I decided to chance it.

I unleashed my death ray. My prediction was correct and she dodged it quickly. The one thing I didn't predict was my death ray hitting another target. I guess Blossom and I were too concentrated on one another to see her. Or maybe Blossom did notice her. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She was always a sneak. She played dirty when she had to, and she must have thought our little fight was a good enough excuse to sink this low. But still, the most important thing was that it was _I _who didn't notice her, and it was too late once I did.

There in my death ray's path was someone I had least expected to see illuminated in my ray's green glow-- Princess. I reacted as quickly as I could, but even when I realized what I had done, my death ray had already been let loose, and it was not easy to stop that thing once it started.

The redhead screamed with pain almost instantly, dropping her blaster gun as she flew backwards. She must have snuck in in an attempt to save me from this place. She was pinned up against the opposite wall, and as she screamed in pain, I did too. I fought to contain my ray, but it seemed too much. The best I could do was steer it slightly to the left, so that it released Princess. I knew it had already damaged her though. I could feel myself grow stronger, as her life flowed into me. Even though it only held her captive for maybe three seconds, it had drained so much. I only struggled for a moment as my death ray shot out at nothing. I had Blossom to thank for that.

She snuck up on my right side and gave me a hard hit to the head that sent me tumbling over. It was such a hard hit I blacked out for just a split second, but it was enough to end my death ray's destruction. As soon as I came to, I was instantly on my feet, and hit Blossom with a round kick to her stomach that knocked the air out of her, giving me a few moments to rush to Princess who lay still on the floor.

I didn't realize it for a while, but I was already in tears as I threw myself at her body, screaming her name and begging for her to be alright. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as I gently placed my head on her chest and waited and strained to hear something.

There was still a heart beat, and I sighed with extreme relief: "Oh, thank fucking God." I looked down at her. She looked pained. I could tell she was hurting pretty badly. Her eyes were shut tightly and her eyebrows were wrinkled. I prayed she would be okay.

As my attention was on Princess, Blossom chose to use this to her advantage. Before I knew it she had me pinned to the floor and was serving me one punch to the face after another. I tried to push her off of me, but her strength was unlike anything I'd seen from her; it was definitely the most merciless thing I ever experienced from her firsthand. At last, I managed to get my hands around her neck and I began to choke her, and finally she was forced to stop hitting me as she tried to beat away my grip. She gave up on that quickly and then tried wrapping her own fingers around my throat. I tried to maneuver my head so that she couldn't grip my neck, but she managed to grab hold of it after little struggle.

We choked each other for a long time, and I was beginning to think we'd end this battle in a tie. I began to feel less feeling in my hands and my grip grew less constricting around Blossom's throat as I felt her own grip around my neck become a bit looser. For some reason when Blossom held me by the neck, there was this sharp stinging feeling on the back of my neck. I speculated that maybe her grip was so tight, she might be carving her nails into my flesh. Whatever it was, it was excruciating. We were both about ready to drop dead from lack of air when we heard a scream to our left.

Bubbles stood at the doorway calling for the Professor. "Buttercup's escaping!" she cried.

Blossom and I looked at each other, we still had on another in locked grips. I saw Blossom's eyes wander over to the desk to her right. My vision was pretty blurry on that side, but I could still see what she was eyeing. I tightened my grip as best I could around her neck, hoping it would cripple her enough to keep her from executing her plan. Before she could grab that cursed needle that would put me to sleep, just as it had done so many countless times before, someone beat her to it.

Princess snatched the needle just before Blossom could reach it. In one quick move she pierced my sister in the shoulder with the thing, and the pink Puff slowly collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Even though I felt like I could collapse from being so god damn tired right then, I immediately took Princess in my arms and squeezed her tightly. I was so thankful that she was alright. I thought for sure that I had put her into a coma or worse. She seemed to collapse in my arms in exhaustion. She was still terribly weak from the accident.

I heard another cry from Bubbles, and thought I would soon be in another battle with another sister. But instead of rushing at me, she rushed to Blossom's side crying. I looked at Princess and I knew this would be our only chance.

I held Princess in my arms and flew out the hole I had put in the wall of the lab, and began flying as fast as I could to Mojo's place.

* * *

I entered the observatory through the window of my room. I carried Princess in my arms and made my way to my bed. For some reason my room looked as if a hurricane hit it. My few possessions were scattered everywhere and the mattress to my bed lay on the floor with its sheets torn off and looking as if someone took a chainsaw to its side. I lay Princess on the beat up mattress as gently as I could. She had fallen asleep in my arms just as soon as we had began our escape.

I left the room and made my way down the main hall. I called for Mojo, but there was no answer. The lights above my head flickered on and off as I observed the complete demolition around me. Every painting on the walls were now on the floor with shattered glass. All the priceless vases and artifacts Mojo had so proudly collected throughout his criminal career were now destroyed and worthless. There were random tears in the walls and on every bit of furniture. Nothing was missing-- just ripped apart in every possible way. I searched every room at least thirteen times and called for Mojo over and over again, but could not find him.

It was hard to give up my search, but I had to tend to Princess. Besides, it was pretty obvious that the chimp was missing. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and discovered that whoever was responsible for the destruction in Mojo's place had only left one glass unbroken. Just about all the other dishes were now broken shards littered on the floor and crunched beneath my feet as I walked. I filled the glass with water from the sink and drank it quickly. I was so thirsty, and could have drank about a hundred glasses of water if I had the time to do so. But I simply refilled my glass once more and returned to Princess.

She sat up as I entered the room. I sat down beside her and handed her the glass. "How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Tired." she smiled and sipped from the glass.

I tried to return a smile, but just couldn't manage. "I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault."

I didn't say anything for a while. "I didn't see you there. I had no idea that you were--"

"Enough excuses," she interrupted and handed me the glass of water. I drank from it and watched her swing her feet back onto the mattress and lie down on her back. "I'm fine." She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh: "Just tired."

I finished the water from the glass and set the empty thing down on the floor. I looked around the room. "Shit," I muttered. "What the hell happened to this place?"

"Your sisters. That's what." I looked down at Princess who still had her eyes closed. "Them and the cops probably tore this place a part looking for some sort of evidence to your 'brainwashing.'"

"Do you know where Mojo is, Princess?" I asked.

"He's stuck in the same place I was stuck in for four days."

"Where?"

"Prison." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Daddy was able to get me out thankfully. It took him a while though," she frowned. "I tried to do the same for the monkey, but they just won't release him. Releasing an adorable redheaded under-aged girl from state prison is one thing. They couldn't really prove anything that was against me anyways. But it's a different story for the evil mastermind whose apparently killed thousands and cost a city millions by brainwashing a Powerpuff."

"Shit," I muttered. "I have to go get him."

"You're going to bust him out?"

I shook my head. "I have to."

She frowned. "Are you sure you _have _to?"

"Princess, you know I do."

She pouted a little and patted the space on the mattress beside her. "Rest first."

I stood from the mattress and looked down at her, shaking my head once again. "I can't. I have to do it now: before Blossom wakes up from her little nap and both my sisters are after me again."

Princess sat up and sighed. "I guess you're right." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Let's go then."

"You're coming?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am," she said raising her chin proudly and marching ahead of me.

"I dunno, Princess," I shook my head. "I don't want you to get hurt again," I frowned.

"I'm not a helpless little girl, Junior," she huffed. "Just watch where you aim that ray of yours and I'll be just fine." She turned around and faced me. "Besides, you're the one that doesn't look up to the challenge." Her expression softened as she studied me with her eyes. "You look terrible. Did you sleep at all during the last six days?"

"Did nothing but."

Princess cocked her head to one side and pursed her lips, looking a bit confused.

"Was it really six days that they had me there?" I asked. Princess nodded. I counted the days on my fingers. "It's Friday?"

Princess reached inside her belt and pulled out a small little cell phone. "Well," she said looking at the phone, "it's three o' five AM, which means it's Saturday."

"Really?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

She nodded and returned the phone to her belt. "Yes. Why?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Let's go." It wasn't important. Or at least, at the time, it was the least important fact of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Villain**

* * *

_A/N: Just thought I'd let you all know that I've started managing a new Powerpuff Girls website. You can find the link on my profile. It will soon have all sorts of goodies; I just got it up a few days ago, so I've only started posting stuff. The forums are up though, so if you feel like talking with fellow PPG fans, you're welcome to join!_

_Thanks once again for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy chapter 14. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Solitary confinement in prison was reserved for the worst of the worst. It was when they locked you up in an eight foot by eight foot, cement block room. You were given a bed, a toilet and a sink. If it didn't appear to be a threat to your life or others, you were allowed to keep other things for your entertainment. These items hardly ever did any good though. I bet you could have a home fucking theater system with the largest plasma screen on earth, complete with a satellite dish, and every channel available, and still go completely fucking insane from boredom in a place like that though. And if you were someone who had the reputation and criminal history that Mojo did, you were lucky enough to get a paperback book (hard covered books were considered weapons). They brought you three meals, which they slid through a bulletproof window, about four inches high and twelve inches wide. For someone like Mojo, they wouldn't even give you a goddamn fork.

You were kept in there for _twenty-three hours a fucking day._ No sunlight. No air. No human interaction. Nothing. They let you out for an hour. Ten minutes for a shower, and then they force you into another cage. This one was outdoors and a little roomier-- about twelve feet by fourteen. The walls were of barbed wire which allowed plenty of sunshine to shine through, but still your only companions were the armed guards, and the other inmates some forty-something feet away from you-- who you were often, not allowed to talk to, just in case you guys were "up to something." But this wasn't even the case for Mojo; he was such a "risk" they'd give his hour separate than the other prisoners. They'd usually give you something for your entertainment-- usually a basketball or something along those lines-- but again, these were only for the "special" prisoners and Mojo wasn't considered one of these.

I had to get Mojo out of this place. I know he'd been there many times before, but those stays happened a very long time ago. The last time I could remember locking Mojo up behind bars was over five or six years ago. The chimp just wasn't as prepared for this shit like he was back then. He was older-- just a little more tired, thus a little more susceptible to the insanities brought on upon by a hellish place like that.

I know if I were stuck there, I would go mad in a matter of days. I'd visited solitary confinement-- I saw the poor bums that were forced to be there. Most of them, I busted myself. I'd drop these poor suckers off for the cops with my sisters. Every time, I'd look through the puny little windows to their rooms and recognize someone that I busted weeks, months, or even years ago. Some of them go so fucking insane, they're just constantly screaming-- not even words, but just… nonsense. Some of them get even worse. Most of these guys go in without any problems, but ninety percent of them end up on some sort of psycho-medication. They start creating arts and crafts from their own body hair and painting pictures on the walls with their own feces. And the worst cases of insanity? Well…

I remember when I was about nine-years-old and I found myself visiting solitary confinement for the hundredth or more time. My sisters were talking with a cop; they always used to do stuff like that, especially Blossom, the suck-up. While they chatted it up, I wandered down the hallway. This particular day, I remember hearing a man screaming at the top of his lungs. I heard screams in that place before. It wasn't uncommon, but these screams weren't like anything I heard. I can still clearly recall how horrifying his voice was-- it was made of pure pain, and made all the little hairs that ran down my neck stand up on edge. I wondered how my sisters could ignore it. I sure as hell, couldn't. It seemed I was the only one to notice as I made my way slowly down the hall towards the hysterically wailing and crying. It was as if I _had _to go to him. Maybe it was just that hero's instinct I had acquired over four years of protecting people, but I just knew I had to not only listen to the guy's cries, but answer them too. I made my way past many guards, who simply remained in their military stances, with their heads directed forward and their ears deafened to the man's cries.

Just as soon as I found the door to the screaming man's room, his screaming stopped. I peered through the little window, but could only see the floor. But on the floor was a puddle of bright red that seemed to grow bigger and bigger. It took a long time for my nine-year-old mind to realize that that was blood, although I had seen it many times before as a crime-fighter. It was just… up until then, I believed jail to be a place that helped people. We put them there so that they could get help-- get better. That's how it was explained to us anyhow.

But who helped that man? He was screamin' and screamin' and everyone ignored him. Nobody cared.

I guess most would say he deserved to be there, but I don't think so. I don't think any of the men or women I've had part in locking up deserve anything like this. It's just fucked up. Completely and utterly _fucked up_.

And they dare to call us villains _twisted_.

* * *

I knew exactly where to find Mojo. They always locked him up in the same exact place-- the room with the biggest locks. But we had to make our rescue quick. My sisters might not have been waiting for us, but there were definitely a lot of armed guards put on alert for our arrival. Sure, the bullets from their guns would have no affect on me, but that wasn't the case for Princess and Mojo. I had to be quick, and I had to be precise or I would risk both their lives. 

I flew above the prison's rooftop and estimated where Mojo's cell was. I instructed Princess to wait for me on the roof, while I retrieved Mojo. "If you see anyone or anything, you shoot at them, Princess. Even if you think it's just a shadow, 'cause they'll sure as hell shoot at you with no warning."

She gave me a firm, determined nod, while she grasped her blaster guns tightly in her hands.

I took a deep breath and hovered above my target. I shot myself straight down, and busted through the ceiling, immediately setting off an alarm.

When I broke through the ceiling and landed on the floor with dusty debris and a deafening, whiney alarm sounding as the room flashed a bright red, I saw Mojo. He lay on his little bed, with his back turn towards me. He didn't even flinch at all the noise caused by my entrance. "Mojo!" I shouted, and he slowly began to turn around.

You know… You never know how much you love and care for a person, until you see them completely unlike the person you had grown to love and care for.

He looked horrible. I didn't even have to see his face for a second's time to see how fucking awful he looked. His eyes were the heaviest I had ever seen and he just looked incredibly aged. His eyes were dead. Completely dead. He looked beaten. That's the best I could describe it: beaten.

"_DAD!_" I screamed and flew at him as fast as I could, immediately throwing my arms around him and squeezing him tightly. I was in tears, and I couldn't help it. I didn't want to see him like that. It _killed _me to see him like that. I never imagined he could ever look like that. I had always imagined him as invincible.

Then more than ever, I knew he was my real father. It was no longer a joke that was set up by some stubborn chimp. It wasn't even a passing thought I had made from looking at my past and how I came to be. _He was my dad_. He was the one who was responsible for my birth. The evil that was a part of him was a part of me. It was our connection-- the connection that exists between a father and his child. I knew it then. I _felt _it then. Mojo was my dad-- it was the only crazy explanation behind how I could grow so close to him in such a small span of time. It was just natural for a kid to care for and admire her parent, the way I instinctly cared for and admired Mojo.

When I got my arms wrapped around him, he seemed to snap out of his daze and he returned my embrace. "I'm so sorry, Dad!" I sobbed uncontrollably. "This is all my fault! It's my fault they put you in here! It's--"

"_Will you cease your endless tears and apologies, and get us out of here, already?_" he interrupted.

And he was right. I quickly grabbed him by the hand and flew back up through the ceiling, just as the guards finally entered the room. When I swooped along the rooftop, I grabbed onto Princess with my other free hand, who was already shooting at about a dozen guards who were just climbing up to the top of the roof.

I flew as fast as I could. I was tired, but I pushed myself as hard as I could. I couldn't let anything happen to Mojo or Princess. And in order to ensure that, I had to get out of there as fast as possible and get them to safety.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mojo shouted as I flew.

"To the observatory?" I said, not knowing why he had to ask.

"We cannot go there!" he immediately said, yelling loudly so that I could hear him above the loud wind that ripped past us as I continued to fly at top speed. "Do you know how many policemen and such will be waiting for our arrival?"

"Well then where the hell are we supposed to go?" I asked.

"That's a good question," Mojo said.

"We can go to my place!" Princess suggested, also shouting above the wind.

Mojo gave a short laugh. "That will be the next place they check!"

"They won't know _exactly_ where we are though!" Princess shouted back.

"Princess, I'm sure your mansion is huge," I said, "But I don't think it's so gigantic that every policeman in town-- or quite possibly the state-- not to mention my sisters-- would have trouble finding the three of us!"

"Not to mention all they would have to do is follow the maids and butlers!" Mojo huffed.

"_Nuh uh!_" Princess protested. "The servants don't know about _every _room! I had Daddy build me a top secret lair years ago!"

"How_ secret _is this lair of yours?" I asked.

"Only me and Daddy know about it!" Princess answered.

Mojo and I exchanged glances. He looked hesitant and kinda annoyed, but Princess seemed to always have that affect on him. "Fine," he sighed. "But only for the time being."

* * *

When we arrived at Princess's mansion, she lead us to her bedroom. Of course, the thing was about the size of a football field. It was grand, and had every bit of girlish elegance in which Princess always prided herself. I don't think _real_princesses ever had it this nice. After all, she had an operating carousel in the middle of her room, complete with golden horses with velvet saddles. 

"So where is this _secret lair_?" Mojo said, looking disgusted at the sight of the girl's obvious wealth. "Behind the bookcase?" he huffed.

"_Duh_," Princess said as she rolled her eyes, "Where else would I put it?"

Sure enough, Princess made her way to a grand bookcase that was about twelve feet tall. She walked over to a deep purple colored book and tugged on it, causing the case to start grinding its way into the wall, and revealing an entrance.

Princess simply skipped merrily inside, as if she were on her way to a picnic, while Mojo and I looked at each other. We stared at each other for a while, both of us not knowing what to say. Mojo then moved ahead of me, following Princess's lead. "You have _some _girl there, Son," he muttered as I followed after him, while the bookcase began sliding back into place.

"I come down here when I want to get away from all the annoying servants with their vacuuming and their rude little 'Miss Princess, I need you to leave the room so that I can dust,'" she imitated her servants in a whiney voice, as we made our way down a long, winding staircase. "Them and my tutors who are always showing up to try and teach me useless stuff. Oh, and my piano teacher! He's the absolute _worst_!"

Finally, the stairs ended and we found ourselves in a room that wasn't as big as Princess's bedroom, but it still bigger than what we could ever need. Not only that, but it was just one of a dozen other rooms. The place was more like a smaller mansion within a mansion, rather than a secret lair.

I didn't get to explore the place for very long before Mojo pulled me aside: "Go and get some rest," he said in grave seriousness.

"I'm fine," I lied. I didn't want to go and fall asleep. I was still nervous that something was going to go wrong at any given moment.

"He's right," Princess added, also wearing a sad look of deep concern.

I shook my head. "No," I said looking at each of them. "I don't want to."

"It's not a matter of you wanting to," Mojo said, tugging on my arm so that I bent over a bit, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "It's a matter of you _needing_ to. You require rest. You necessitate sleep-- slumber-- snooze-- an opportunity for your body to recharge! Just look at you," he shook his head. "Your body is about to give out any second now."

"But what if--"

Mojo interrupted me by just holding up a finger, and with his serious expression still branded on his face. I sighed, and obeyed, following Princess to the nearest bed. As I climbed underneath the covers of the king sized furniture, I wondered how I'd ever be able to fall asleep with as much worries as I had at the time. But I discovered that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of Mojo and Princess arguing. I sat up in bed and listened to them bicker back and forth while I massaged the back of my neck, which was still sore. It stung a little when I touched it-- I guess Blossom must have got me really good. After a while, I then got out of bed and headed in the direction of Princess and Mojo's voices: 

"I'm going to wake her up. She's been asleep for almost fourteen hours now!"

"Don't you dare! Let him sleep for fourteen more if his body needs it!"

"But she won't be able to see all this if she sleeps all day! I'll only wake her up for a little bit! Just for one hour at least!"

"_No_! Let him rest!"

"What's going on?" I interrupted with a yawn as I entered what appeared to be the kitchen.

"See? Bratty child! Your annoying shrills woke him up!" Mojo yelled at Princess.

Princess ignored whatever insult Mojo had and immediately embraced me in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said pulling away. "I had to find out from Monkey-boy. That makes me feel like a bad girlfriend," she pouted.

"Tell you what?" As soon as I asked the question, my eyes fell on a large, chocolate cake, which sat on the kitchen counter. It had sixteen candles in it. I looked over to Mojo and saw a banner with bright green finger paint hanging above him from the ceiling, which read: "Happy Birthday!"

"_Ahem_," Princess said looking at Mojo and trying to signal something with her eyes.

"Oh," Mojo said. He lifted his right arm into the air, and let a handful of confetti fall to the floor. Princess immediately clapped and excitedly bounced up and down.

"Yay!" she giggled. "Happy Birthday!" she hugged me again.

I stared at Mojo, not believing he knew that it was my birthday. I was speechless. "Thanks," I blushed, smiling at Princess. I walked over to the kitchen counter and observed the cake more closely. "You guys didn't have to do this."

I looked at Mojo, who held out his hand for me to shake. I took it. "Happy birthday," he said, firmly shaking my hand. "Today, you are sixteen. The first stage of adulthood. Today you are a man. You've uh…" he lowered his voice, "made me proud," he said, looking a little embarrassed.

I grinned and threw my arms around him. He returned the hug, but only for a short time, before pushing me away. "Alright, alright, alright!" he shooed me away. "Why are you so clingy today?" he said brushing himself off quickly.

I just smiled back at him. I was so relieved that he was all right and that we were together again.

After we had dinner and cake, Princess went to bed. She was really exhausted and I couldn't blame her. She did a lot today-- the most I had ever seen from her, and I was truly impressed by her. After all, she didn't have the most positive feelings towards Mojo, and yet she risked her life today to help me save him, and I knew that was something that was just for me. We hadn't been dating that long, but I was growing even closer to her. Closer to her than I'd ever imagine being.

I stayed up and shared some wine with Mojo. For the longest time, we didn't really discuss the situation we found ourselves in; I think we both just wanted one night without having to worry. I shared with Mojo what had happened in the Professor's lab and my fight with Blossom. I told him about Him's visit, which caused him to momentarily go off on a curse-filled rant about his hatred for the monster. After that, we were quiet for the longest time. Even though we still both didn't want to acknowledge it, eventually we had to address just what the hell we were going to do next.

"We will have to make a move soon," Mojo said quietly. "Time is definitely not on our side. Almost nothing is on our side. Right now, we are vulnerable--weak--defenseless. We are more than susceptible to our enemies. We are at great risk. We must change this. We need to make a move. And we must make one soon."

I nodded, and didn't say anything more. I wasn't exactly sure what Mojo was planning for us to do next, but I knew that I needed to get all the rest I could while I still had the chance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Villain**

* * *

_ A/N: Yay quick update! Don't expect the next chapter this quickly. Anyways, I would like to thank Velvet Revolver. Because their music is awesome. And particularly, their song "The Last Fight," which totally motivated and inspired me to sit down and write this chapter today and I just love them for writing that song that so eerily fits this story like… perfectly. It's like they invaded my brains and read chapter 15 BEFORE I EVEN WROTE IT. Everyone listen to Velvet Revolver. I COMMAND YOU._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The very next morning, I woke up to find Mojo towering over me. He stared at me with his eyebrows wrinkled, and a focused expression. At first I thought he was merely glaring at me angrily because I had sneaked into the same bed as Princess last night. I rubbed at my eyes sleepily, and remained lying on my belly: "We didn't do nothing, I swear," I immediately began to defend myself.

"Sit up," he said, without changing his furrowed brow.

"We just slept. I promise that's it," I continued to explain, still thinking I was in trouble as I sat up. He immediately pushed my head downward and began picking at the back of my neck. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "Hey, don't mess with it!" I yelled as he poked around the sore spot on the back of my neck.

"_You knew this was there?_"he asked, still poking at it. "Foolish child! Why did you not tell me? Why was this vital information not shared with me? For what reason did you keep this secretive from your own father?"

"_Ow!_" I yelped again as he picked at it with a little more force. "I didn't think it was a big deal! It's just a scratch from my fight with Blossom!" I felt a sharp pain in my neck: "_Hey! Cut it out!_" I screamed, causing Princess to wake up with a jolt beside me.

Mojo finally stopped messing with my wound. "This is not a scratch!" he huffed. He dropped a small, metal device down on my lap that was tinted red with my own blood. It was about the size of a pea and had a small, red, steady blinking light centered in the middle.

"What the hell is that?" I blinked, picking up the thing and holding it up to view more closely.

"So you did not know it was there?"

"No!"

"The blinking's getting faster…" Princess said quietly.

We all stared at the piece of metal in my hand. The red light was indeed flashing with increasing speed. While it was only flashing about every seven or eight seconds just moments ago, now its blinks happened with just a couple seconds between one another.

"We must leave now," Mojo said.

"Leave? Why?" I asked.

"It's a tracking device. They'll be here any moment now! They-- being your sisters-- our enemies! We have to go _now_!"

Princess and I exchanged glances, before quickly climbing out of bed. "But where the hell are we supposed to go? We ain't got no place else!" I yelled, while following Mojo out the door, and down the hallway.

Mojo abruptly stopped in his tracks. He turned and faced me. "Junior," he signaled for me to bend down, and I did so that we were at eye level with one another. He lowered his voice slightly, and spoke in all seriousness: "How rested are you?"

I blinked at him for a few moments, not being completely sure that I understood the question. "Um, pretty rested, I guess. Why?"

He looked me in the eyes. "I am going to need you to do something big now, okay, Son? Something colossal. I need you to fight the biggest fight of your life, and I need you to win. Our freedom depends on it, do you understand?"

I nodded slowly. There were a number of things he could have been talking about, and I wasn't sure which one it was. "I understand," I said. I decided I would ask questions later. Then was not the time.

* * *

We quickly made our way out of Princess's home and found refuge in the Villain's Council meeting place. 

"It won't be long before Him senses that we are here," Mojo explained as we entered the building. "He considers this his territory and he keeps close watch on this place." Mojo looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. I then had the answer to what I didn't know just before our escape. I was going to have to face Him in battle. I was going to have to win. It was time to take him down from his position of power in the Villain's Council. With Him as a threatening enemy, there was no way I could defeat my sisters; he'd be there to trip me up just as he had done at the parade.

We all waited in silence. We sat around the meeting table, and each of us kept quiet. Everyone was in deep thought. There was so much tension in the air-- I never experienced anything like it before.

Princess sat next to me. She had her hands folded in her lap. She kept her eyes on her twiddling thumbs. Every once and a while she'd glance over to look at me, and I tried to smile back at her. She would just look away, and focus on her hands again-- each time her eyes glazed a little bit more. I knew then she foreseeing the battle that laid ahead for me, and I could tell she wasn't thinking very positively. She was afraid. I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. I was just as afraid as her.

I took Princess's hand and grasped it firmly. "It'll be alright," I said quietly, without looking at her. I couldn't look at her, even though I wanted to. I just didn't have the confidence to look her in the eye and tell her that things would be okay. I didn't know if they were going to be okay. I had no way of telling. There was a huge chance that things _weren't_ going to be okay. That could very well be the last time I got to hold her hand. And although I didn't want to think like that, I couldn't help it.

I looked over to Mojo, who sat across from us. His gaze was cast downward. He also kept glancing up at me. Every time, he'd slowly look back down again and let out a deep sigh. After several minutes of silence, he spoke. "Ideally, I would have preferred that these events did not take place for quite some time from now," he said in a low voice. "Preferably, I would have wished for you to have completed quite a bit more training-- become a little more experienced-- slightly more prepared." My dad looked up at me, silent for a few moments before continuing: "Unfortunately, here we are," he said with a heavy sigh. He looked away and seemed to gaze off into another world. "Things rarely go as planned. We must take hold of the opportunities given to us, even if they appear difficult, threatening and quite simply… _doomed_." He returned his attention to me, and looked me in the eyes. "But," he said a little more loudly, "I have total faith in you." He raised his chin, but kept his eyes locked with mine: "You _will _defeat Him."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I wanted to thank him. I wanted to thank him for everything. I thought that that might be my last chance to ever thank him again. I wanted to admit that I was scared then, and I wondered if he would still have faith in me if he knew just how scared I was. I wanted to say a lot of things, but nothing came out.

I was paralyzed as the room began to spin around me. It spun faster and faster, and the colors that surrounded me all began to change. At first, I thought that I was in the process of blacking out or something. But it wasn't me. It was the room.

Everything but Mojo, Princess and I disappeared from the room. We found ourselves in the middle of a dark, sinister void.

"What do we have here?" Him's voice echoed eerily. "Three outlaws on the run?"

I searched the room for Him with my eyes, but could only hear his creepy voice. Of course, when he did show up, he had to be right behind me. "What makes you think you are welcome here?" he screeched into my ear.

I spun around and faced him, instinctively pushing Princess, who had been by my side, behind me. "This ain't your home!" I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. Almost instantly my hands began to glow with heat. "This is a place for _all_ villains!"

Princess clung onto me from behind, but Mojo soon pried her away from me. He dragged her as far back away from Him and I. I kept my focus on Him, who was laughing mockingly at me.

"And since when are you _a villain?_" he laughed. "Don't tell me you think you are evil just because you blew up a building or two!" His eyes narrowed and they lit up a demonic red. "_You don't have what it takes to be evil!"_ he hissed, beginning to levitate off the ground a little. I readied myself. "_You're just some outcast freak! Like your puny, weak and insignificant chimp-father!_"

Those words were enough to light up my fiery fists about a thousand degrees hotter. I flew up so that I was at his eye level and kept my fists charging with power at my side. I glared at the demon. "_You're wrong_," I said.

A sly grin crossed Him's face. "_Silly child_," he smiled. "You have no idea who you are picking a fight with. I warning you now: Back away, and go return to where you belong."

"I_ am _where I belong," I answered.

His smile disappeared, and his eyes glowed a fierce red. He hissed and when his mouth opened, a pink ray shot out. I did a summersault in the air and dodged it quickly; he shot at me again and I dodged it again, darting straight down and then back up again.

I flew at Him at top speed. All the while, I kept my death ray charging in my fists. I knew I would have to use it in order to have any chance at beating Him, but I also had to be sure to save it at the right moment. I had to endure all the pain and pressure of my weapon as long as possible, so that when I released it, it would be the greatest force I ever produced.

I gave Him a hard kick to the jaw, and then a right jab on the top of his head and quickly flew above him. He waved his claw in the air, and caused an invisible force to smack me straight into the ground. He got me good, but I forced myself to get up right away. I flew back up, but he hit me again, sending me flying backwards, in a crazy spiral. I gained control and came at him, my fists still growing hotter.

He shot at me with that spit-fire of his as I flew towards him, and I shot up just as soon as I was a foot away from where he hovered. I kept flying upwards. I needed a moment to regain myself; I was dizzy and already aching from the few hits he managed to land on me.

He kept shooting at me with his spit-fire as I flew up higher and higher into the air. I kept dodging left and right, avoiding every shot of his. I flew higher and higher into the dark, black colored sky of this nightmarish world that was Him's. Soon the darkness around me began to fade as I climbed farther and farther up. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination, or maybe I had really flown so high, I escaped Him's illusion. I shot up straight into a beautiful blue, sky passing cloud after cloud and rising closer to the bright sun.

I must have been miles and miles above Him, when he finally succeeded in hitting me. His fire stunned me instantly. I went from shooting up, fast and straight like a rocket, to suddenly standing still in time. My body arched backwards and I was frozen like that for what had to be just a split moment, but it felt like it lasted an hour. I gazed up at the sun, as his fire engulfed me. It was extremely painful and it caused a sharp, deafening cry to ring from ear to ear, which was just complete torture. As I suffered through his attack, I felt myself losing what little grip of consciousness I had. As the bright blue sky around me seemed to turn dark again, I searched the sun for an answer. At that moment, it seemed like I would never be able to defeat Him. Our battle had just begun and my body was already beginning to give out. He was just _too _powerful. I didn't expect this at all from Him. When I was a Powerpuff Girl, my sisters and I never experienced anything this physical from the monster-- it was mostly just mind games.

But this wasn't a game. This was serious. He was more powerful than I could ever imagine. What was I going to do? Was I destined to fail? What did I have to do to be able to live out the path Mojo was so determined I was destined for?

Why I was asking the sun and sky for answers, I don't know. I guess Mojo's odd relationship with God had rubbed off on me. Mojo believed in God in terms of Fate. God was just Fate's name. Mojo was convinced that it would be my fate that I won this battle, and all battles to come. But I could not help but doubt that.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the affects that Him's fire had on me. I did my best to clear my mind and force a peaceful silence within my head, so that I could attempt to meditate. "_Am I meant for this?_" I asked the sky-- Fate-- God, or whatever you wished to call it. "_I need to know now_," I begged.

Just as I had completed my prayer, Him's laser ceased and I was released from the torturous flames. I wasn't unconscious, but trapped in some state that lay between being awake and being asleep. I fell from the sky like a shot-down airplane. It was as if my mind was caught in a battle with my body. I knew I had to pull myself together and stop myself from falling to my death, but at the same time my body ached and refused to do anything.

I fell so fast, my body had become a ball of green fire as I descended to the earth. My back was about two inches away from hitting the ground, when I heard it:

"_JUNIOR_!" both Mojo and Princess cried out.

I immediately halted in place, and my eyes, which had been shut tightly, shot open once again. My body grew tense and stiff, but I could feel it once more.

It was strange. It was as if I had been consumed with a new, great power. It came natural to me, as I hovered there, completely parallel to the ground which was just an inch below me. My whole body tilted forward a bit, as I still remained stiff as a board, and my feet touched the ground.

As I stood there, eyeing Him, I didn't even notice that my whole body was still consumed by the green fire I had assumed was the cause of my three-hundred thousand mile-per-hour drop. I only realized it when I had ascended to be at Him's eye level again and looked down at my fists, expecting to see my death ray.

It wasn't there. Or at least, it wasn't focused on my fists alone. My entire body was engulfed by it. I was surrounded by a large sphere that was my death ray. My whole body had become like the sun-- with flaring rays of electric, green fire. The power that surrounded me roared and cackled fiercely, as its flares whipped and snapped about madly. But it did not hurt my own ears. I could tell Him was pained by the thunderous noise, but it had no affect on me.

I was still stiff and I could hardly maneuver my body, so I just stayed there, staring at Him. He stared back at me with a changed expression. He looked confused, shocked, and yes-- _afraid_.

I focused everything on Him. All my hatred. All my pain. All my energy. _Everything_.

In an instant, all that tremendous energy was released. It was as if, I myself became an explosion. With a loud, booming noise, my death ray parted from my body in a straight, sheet of green fire and electricity. It shot out towards both the East and the West.

Him had no time to react, and was caught by my death ray which held onto him for as long as the energy continued to flow from me. While previously, my body remained stiff and somewhat numb, it soon began to become consumed with pain once again. It took everything I had to keep from crying out in torment; I did not want to give Him the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

As the ghastly, green glow consumed Him, I could see his mouth open, but he did not make any noise. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and pink smoke seemed to seep from his mouth and consume him, along side my death ray.

The smoke then began to travel in my direction. I found myself caught in a thick, choking pink cloud of whatever the hell it was. My death ray would not stop though, even as I flailed back and forth to try and find untainted air for my aching lungs. Fortunately, the smoke soon vanished, but my death ray disappeared with it as well.

I immediately fell to the ground, which luckily, wasn't that far away from me. I landed on my face, but immediately forced myself back onto my feet. I stood ready for Him, but he lay on the ground some several feet away from me. I was out of breath, and still choking somewhat, but I fought to keep myself standing. I did not know if I had defeated him, and I could not take any chances with assumption. I kept my stare on his motionless body, not daring to blink.

And then, the dark world around us slowly faded. We were back where we had started. I still kept my focus on Him, although my body fought to be let go from my mind's determination. Mojo slowly approached Him's body, but just as soon as he knelt down beside it, it turned to ash. Mojo looked up at me with wide eyes. I still stood my stance. For some reason, I refused to believe that it was over.

Mojo walked up to me. "You did it," he said as he stood before me.

With those words, I collapsed to my knees. My body was beginning to finally get its way. "Are you sure?" I asked in a pained voice as I barely held onto consciousness. I searched Mojo's eyes as he nodded firmly.

"You did it," he repeated.

I gave a soft laugh, out of relief and fell forward. Mojo gently caught me, and I fell asleep right there in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Villain**

**Chapter 16**

After defeating Him, I realized that the monster had been anything but human. I guess I had always known it, but it sorta went beyond that. He wasn't even living. I now knew this, because after our battle, instead of draining life from my enemy just as my death ray should have, I only drained it from myself.

I guess this is why I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that seemed to haunt me. If he wasn't living… how could I have killed him? It didn't make sense, and it bothered me. Mojo tried to convince me that I had nothing to worry about. He tried to point out that after resting for a bit, I appeared to be nearly all better; which had never been the case before when my death ray would fire without claiming life. When that usually happened, it took me more than a day to fully recover. I had only fallen asleep for a few hours after my fight with Him, when I woke up feeling completely rested.

Still, whenever I closed my eyes, I could see Him's demonic, red, glowing stare. I just couldn't get that image out of my head. No matter how hard I tried. Maybe it was because during our battle, I almost lost my life. Maybe it was just a side effect from a near death experience? After all, after my scarring accident when I was a kid, I had nightmares about burning acid and my own melting flesh for almost a year.

It seemed as if this was going to be the case again. When I awoke from the nap I had taken after our fight, I had been having a nightmare. I was in that hellish place again where Him and I had just fought our last battle. I was paralyzed-- completely unable to move anything but my eyes. I searched frantically with my eyes for Him. I could sense Him growing closer and closer. I knew he was behind me, but I just couldn't turn around. Suddenly, I was knocked backwards, so that I fell hard, right on my ass. As soon as I looked up, he was there screaming the most horrifying screeching noise my ears had ever heard.

I woke up with a jolt, immediately sitting straight up from where I lay on a bed. No one was there to see this, which I guessed was a good thing. I didn't want to appear weak to Mojo, and I didn't want to worry Princess. It took me a long time for me to recompose myself and get out of bed.

* * *

I learned from Mojo that the Villains' Council Home was once more than just a meeting place. He had designed the building to be a top-secret location that would also serve as a safe haven for members who may be in trouble with the law. Once you walked into the President's office, there was another doorway to a small room with a single bunk bed and an attached bathroom and a small kitchen. This is where I had awakened later that afternoon. The style and décor of the room was similar to a small suite in a hotel. 

Of course, the Villains' Home hadn't been used as that since Him assumed power, but this wouldn't be the case from that point on.

During lunch, Mojo began discussing the future of the Council. Mojo, Princess and I sat around the meeting table, eating the most plain meal I had ever shared with Mojo-- peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

It was only four days until Thursday-- the usual meeting day for the Villains' Council. It would be the first meeting without Him.

"Naturally, the Council will want to elect a new leader," Mojo said.

"And that'll be you, right?" I asked.

Mojo paused as he chewed his food for a bit. He sat down his sandwich on his plate again, and folded his hands neatly. "Most likely, yes," he said. "But I will not accept the position."

I just blinked at him. I could tell what he was thinking, but I couldn't believe it. "You're not sayin' that I should run the Council, are you?"

He nodded.

"No," I said right away.

"Why not?" asked Princess.

"I-I can't," I stuttered. "I just… can't." I looked from Mojo to Princess, who both just looked at me, looking a bit confused. "I _can't_," I repeated. "I don't deserve it, Mojo. _You_ should be the President, and everyone else will know that." I never had to be in charge of anything my whole life, but it wasn't so much that. I always wanted to be the leader when I was a Powerpuff. But in this case, I was intimidated. It wasn't that long ago that I had still been a superhero. I wasn't even a member of the Council; how could I expect them to elect me as their leader? Mojo had always been there. He was the mastermind behind the entire group. He had his position stolen from him. He deserved it more than anyone. I never imagined him denying the position once we got rid of Him. I had always just assumed that he would become President, and down the road, when I had a little more experience as a Villain, I'd inherit the title when I was ready.

I looked at Princess, "Don't you think so?" I asked her.

"Well," she looked from Mojo to me. "_You're _the one that defeated Him."

"Exactly," Mojo said.

I decided to not say anything else. I had come to realize that when Mojo supplied one-worded answers to things, it meant something. It meant he didn't want to argue, or discuss the matter any more. It meant that I couldn't say anything that would matter in anyway. It meant that there was no discussion. He said something, and it was something that was right, and I was just supposed to listen. I figured, once Thursday came, if they really elected me as President then fine. I knew Mojo would be there to help me all the way, and that would be all I needed. But if the Council appeared to want Mojo, I could always try to persuade my dad to rethink the position. I truly believed he deserved it more than I ever could.

"After lunch, I want you to go get some more rest," Mojo said then.

"But I ain't sleepy," I said.

"I did not say anything about sleep. I said you require rest. Read a book, watch television, or whatever you wish to do, as long as it is something that does not wear out your body any more than it is. Get in bed, and stay there. Do not leave, abandon or part from your location of relaxation."

"My body's just fine," I said finishing my last bite of my sandwich.

"That is not what the heavy, dark spots underneath your eyes say," Mojo said, beginning to clear the table.

I looked to Princess for some help, but she just nodded in agreement with Mojo. "Since when are you two on the same team this damn much?" I asked her, getting up from the table.

I went into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. Just so I could see these bags underneath my eyes for myself. I expected Mojo was just exaggerating, but when I saw my reflection, I saw my eyes were really heavy and somewhat swollen looking. Maybe my body really did need a vacation.

I lay down on the bottom bunk bed and began to contemplate everything that had happened earlier that day. I closed my eyes and immediately saw Him's demonic stare again. I heard his voice screeching in my head, just like in my nightmare. I kept my eyes closed though, determined to try and "beat" the hallucination. I was interrupted by Princess.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I opened my eyes, and shook Him's screeching from my head. "Yeah," I said sitting up a little. "I'm fine," I lied.

She smiled a little while she came closer. "You're supposed to stay lying down remember?" she giggled.

I grinned. Princess always had a way of being a devious type of sexy. She had that certain twinkle in her eye that told me: "You better get ready." I lay back down on my back as she climbed onto the bed and lay down beside me, resting her head on my chest. We were silent for a while.

"It was the scariest thing," she began quietly, "watching you fall like that. I thought you were dead."

"Sorry," I said.

Princess took my right arm, and began tracing my scars, just like she always did. "It would have been horrible if he took you from me. I would have killed Him. I don't know how, but I would have," she said. "No one's stealing you from me," she pouted stubbornly. "_Ever_."

I laughed a little. She made it sound like I was something she owned. I was just another purchase she made, and she'd be damned if anyone put _their _hands on _her _property. I didn't mind though. I wouldn't want anyone harming her either, of course.

"You sure you're not tired?" she asked.

"I'm not tired."

"You look tired."

"I'm not tired," I repeated.

She smiled a little and then leaned forward. We kissed. Every time we kissed, it became a tug-o-war. She would never let me part from her; I had to wait until her lips were good and done with mine. But I loved it. Like I said, her commanding and dominant attitude was what turned me on the most with her.

She pulled away for a little bit. "I'm definitely not tired now," I grinned and she laughed. She then began to move in closer again for another kiss, but when I closed my eyes, my ears filled with Him's horrible screeching.

It was so loud; I physically jumped, causing Princess to jump too in surprise. "Sorry!" I immediately apologized.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She stared at me for a bit. "Okay…" she began hesitantly. I kissed her, trying to get rid of her concern, but she pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"You're really pale," she said. "Maybe you _should_ get some sleep, Joey."

"I feel fine," I insisted. Truth was I felt a little nauseous. I had a headache, too. "I kind of have a headache. That's all."

She smiled and we kissed again. I kept my eyes open, not wanting to risk another nightmare scream. After a while, Princess pulled away. "I just had a thought!" she exclaimed with a gasp.

"What's that?"

"You know when you're president I'll be, like, first lady!"

I laughed. "Guess so," I said.

"And when you take over Townsville and then the world, I'll be queen!" I just smiled at her. She sure was a girl who knew what she wanted. I couldn't deny that.

"I want to say something," she said.

"What's that?" I asked.

She blushed a little. "I really like you," she said.

I grinned. I wanted to tell her that I felt the same way, and that I really liked her, too. I felt like I was starting to really fall in love with her. But when I opened my mouth, my nausea got the best of me. I didn't puke, but my whole body sure did give a lurch forward, and I put my hand to my mouth, and I really thought I was about to puke.

"What's wrong?" Princess asked.

"Nothin'," I said. "I just felt like I was gonna throw up for a second there." I didn't realize what I had said until after I said it, and I really wished I hadn't said it. I looked up at Princess who stared back at me looking very appalled and hurt. "No!" I quickly added. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I see. So I make you sick, huh?" she said, quickly getting up from the bed. She was obviously pissed, and I couldn't blame her. She was Princess and she expected to be treated as a princess. And that was definitely the wrong thing to say to a princess who had just opened up to you like that. I didn't mean to though, so I chased after her.

"No!" I tried as she stormed out the door. Before I could follow after her, I was stopped at the door by Mojo.

"What did I say about leaving bed? Did I not articulate to you that you were supposed to stay on that mattress, and not shift, budge, stir, nudge or move? Were you listening to me when I told you to remain immobile in one spot so that your body could recover--recuperate--re--"

"I know! But--"

"What is wrong with your eyes?" his tone suddenly changed.

"I know. They're all heavy and baggy, but I'm fine." I moved past him to go after Princess. I didn't get far before I felt Mojo tugging on my cape. I turned around and looked at him. "Please, just let me talk to Princess really quick."

"Sit down," he said pulling out a chair from the meeting table.

I was frustrated, and I planned to disobey him, but I suddenly felt dizzy. I suddenly felt like I _had _to sit down. I sat down on the chair, while he pulled up another one, and stood on top of it so that we were at the same eye level. He grabbed my face and pulled it close to his, seeming really focused on my eyes. "They're fine," I insisted.

"They do not look _fine_." Mojo released my face. He kept staring though. "They've lost their color," he said, scratching his chin.

"What?"

"They have no color-- shade-- pigment! Your eyes, which were just previously green, are now a blank white, with the exception to your black pupils!"

I blinked at him. I didn't really know if he was exaggerating or what.

"Do you have any known eye problems?" he asked.

I hesitated. "Well…."

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow.

I never told him about my right eye. I was always afraid of what he would think. I was afraid that he'd think the same shit Blossom did, about how it wasn't safe for me in battle. "Nothing," I lied. "It's nothing."

He didn't buy it. He hopped off his chair and walked several feet away from me. He held up two fingers on his right hand. "How many?" he asked.

"Two," I answered. He switched his fingers. "Four," I answered again, and he continued to change his fingers and I kept answering: "Three… two… three… four… one… two… two… four."

"Cover your right eye," he instructed and I did.

"Three… one… four… one… three… two… three… one… two."

"Cover your left eye."

I stopped and stared at him. Even though he was less than seven or six feet away, I knew I wouldn't have the most perfect answers with this eye. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. Why wouldn't you? I tested your left. Why would I not want to test your right? Now cover it, and tell me how many fingers you see."

I sighed and covered my eye. He held up his fingers and I strained my right eye as best as I could. I focused hard, but his fingers were just a blur. For the longest time, I could barely distinguish between colors with that eye, let alone make out what, or how many, objects were there. If I had to guess, I would have said 'seven' and it obviously wasn't that. "Two?" I said, praying that I managed to guess right.

He kept his hand up, but I still couldn't see his fingers.

"Four?" I guessed again.

"I haven't changed fingers," he said.

"Shit," I muttered and took my hand off my left eye. I saw that he still held up his fingers… and there was only one of them. "It doesn't matter," I told him. "I've gotten used to it, I swear. I can still fight."

"You mean to say that you were fully aware of this eye problem and you did not tell me?" he asked sounding slightly pissed.

"It's only my right eye!" I protested. "And I still can see just fine!"

"What exactly is wrong with your eye? Tell me that, and I'll be the one to judge if you can see just fine."

I sighed. "I lost a lot of my sight after my accident."

"How much?"

"At first about… 60 percent."

"_At first?_" he crossed his arms. "Please tell me that this is your way of telling me that it has gotten better over time."

I shook my head.

Mojo sighed. "How much worse has it gotten?"

"The last time I got it checked was like… five or six months ago." I knew the number, but I didn't want to say it. I always knew the number. I was going fucking blind, so of course I would always know the number. I didn't look at him, when I said it: "81.7 percent." I felt horrible. I hated feeling like I was weak and I definitely felt weak then. "_I can see just fine_," I insisted. "My left eye is just fine. I've learned how to handle situations so that I don't have to use my right eye at all."

"Well,_ duh_," Mojo huffed. "It's completely useless." He was quiet for a moment. "Are there any other medical conditions I should be aware of?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No."

Mojo scratched his chin. "Well, this still does not explain why your eyes look the way they do now." He paused. "Are you sure you've gotten enough sleep?"

I nodded. "I'm not tired." Just then, my head began to start throbbing with an even bigger headache. I tried not to show it, but I obviously flinched. "I just got this headache. I only got it like two minutes ago," I said rubbing my forehead. "I feel sick," I admitted. "I swear it only started just now."

"Oh my God," Princess suddenly entered the room. "What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked me.

"That is what we are currently trying to determine," Mojo muttered.

"Are they _that_ bad looking?" I blinked at both of them.

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, so that I could have a look at myself in the mirror.

My eyes had lost their green. They were still swollen and tired looking, with dark spots underneath my bottom eyelids. My eyes' irises, which should have been green, were as white as snow. My pupils were small, and slit like. They were skinny and pitch black. My eyes looked like cat eyes, only in black and white. It was freaky and shocking, and I couldn't figure out what was wrong with them. I had definitely never seen anything like it before.

I gaped at my own reflection, not knowing what to think. Just what the hell was going on with me?

As I had my grip on the bathroom sink below me, I realized then that my arms were shaking. I looked down at them and watched them wobble back and forth, completely unable to control them. At the same time, I could feel my insides churning over and over as I grew increasingly nauseous, with my body beginning to convulse over and over again, feeling as if I was about to puke up everything inside me. And even_ still_ at the same time, my head began pounding with a bigger and bigger headache. And to add on top of all that, I could hear that horrific screeching in my ears once again.

My entire body had become a collection of spasms and pains, and I had no idea how to handle it all. What the fuck was going on? Was I having a seizure? Was I _dying?_ I opened my mouth-- to puke or to yelp in pain-- I wasn't sure which, but neither came out. Instead, the screeching that had been only inside my own mind now screamed from my mouth.

I looked up at my own reflection again, and saw myself staring back at me. But it wasn't me. It looked like me, _but it wasn't me_. I smiled a sly, evil grin at myself and seemed to be laughing and enjoying my own pain. I laughed, but I wasn't laughing. Or was I? I was shaking so violently, I couldn't tell just what I was doing. Maybe I _was_ laughing. I was obviously laughing in the mirror. But at the same time, the laughs echoed inside my head. It was all in my head. _It had to be._

I had lost all control of my body as I stared, horrified at my own reflection. It took all the strength within me to force words from my mouth: "_WHAT'S GOING ON?_" I screamed at my reflection for an answer.

My reflection smiled back at me with a deadly glare.

"You really didn't think you could get rid of me _so easily_, did you?" my mirror-self cackled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Villain**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_ A/N: Just a heads up to those who haven't heard-- _Villain_ will be ending with 21 chapters. That means after this chapter, there will only be four chapters and then it's THE END. _

_So once again, thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate each and every one of you who take the time to read and the extra time and effort to review. I hope you guys stick around these next few weeks to read the finale of my little ol' story,_Villain.

* * *

As soon as my reflection said it, I knew what was going on. I fought to gain control of my body, but I still shook violently as I grasped onto the bathroom sink for some type of support. I felt as if I was being crushed-- literally crushed by some invisible force. It took every ounce of strength within me, to keep from collapsing onto the floor, as I held on for my life. As I stared into the mirror, I looked myself in the eyes, and within my dark, skinny pupils, I could see Him. As soon as I caught sight of the devil, I shut my eyes and screamed out loud, as if I could rid the demon through my voice. 

After I screamed the longest cry of my life, my ears filled with my own laughter again.

"That's right," I heard myself say. "I'm here, and I'm here to destroy you, once and for all. It won't be long before you are completely _gone_. But don't worry. I'll make sure that you're still here with me when I kill that bratty girlfriend of yours and your _daddy_."

Hearing this sent me into a violent rage. I immediately lurched at the mirror, as if it were more than just my reflection, but Him himself. My whole body felt as if it had broken through that solid barrier that was what had held me back with its incredibly constricting power. Princess and Mojo had been by my side from the start of my freaky possession, but I hadn't noticed them. Princess grabbed onto me from behind and tried to keep me from flying at the mirror, but I was determined to get Him. I wasn't in the right state of mind. I had lost it. Realizing that this demon was not only still alive, but inside me and gaining control of my own body completely destroyed my mental state.

I broke the mirror with one punch, but that didn't stop me. I kept beating at mirror with my bleeding fists, screaming at the top of my lungs. I didn't know what else to do. _He was inside me. _ How the hell are you supposed respond to something like that? I didn't care that my attacks did nothing to get Him out of me. I didn't even think of it that way. I just had to release all this stuff inside me. Everything else besides Him at least. This confusion, fear, disbelief, pain, anger and plain and simple fucking insanity-- it needed to be let out.

After screaming for so long, my shouts turned into sobs. I fell to the floor and cradled myself. I was slowly coming to the realization of just what this meant: He was inside me. I had no idea how to control Him. He was taking over and could very well use me to destroy the people I loved. I clung to my own body, as if I could somehow try and protect it from myself.

I was so consumed by the thoughts that swarmed my head, I didn't hear Mojo as he called my name over and over again. Finally, he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, until I snapped out of my hysterical state long enough to finally recognize my own name.

I immediately threw my arms around him and cried. "_Help me_," I pleaded. It was all I could manage saying. Even though it seemed that I had regained control of myself, I was in such a state of hysteria, it didn't really do any good.

Mojo grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me again. "You need to get a hold of yourself!" he shouted. "_Stay calm. Do not panic. _Do not lose your nerve, go to pieces or fright! Doing so will only weaken your mind, just as you are currently accomplishing! This will surely only make Him stronger!" he looked me in the eye as he talked, and stressed every word. "_Stay calm_," he repeated. "We will figure something out."

I started to take deep breaths in an attempt to control my panic. I slowly nodded as I inhaled and exhaled as slowly as possibly, which wasn't very steady as it should be. I felt a hand on my shoulder and physically jumped and felt my heart begin to race again.

"It's just me! It's just me!" Princess threw up her hands as she cautiously sat down beside me on the floor. She took my hands and began wiping the blood from them with a wet towel. As I watched her, I could hear Him's screeching begin to echo in my own head again. I cringed and violently shook my own head trying to fight against the bloodcurdling noise.

"Junior?" Mojo inquired.

"_He's coming back_," I winced.

"Ignore Him."

"_I can't_."

"You_ must_."

"_I can't!_" The screeching in my head was growing louder and louder, and I was beginning to feel my body shake again.

Princess grabbed my face by the chin, but I kept my eyes shut tightly from the pain that ricocheted from ear to ear. "Sweetie, look at me." I managed to pry my eyes open. "Keep looking at me, okay?" she said, still not letting go of my face. I nodded and focused hard on her eyes. There was a certain determination in them, as if she was in a battle with Him himself through her stare alone. My whole body jerked suddenly as I could feel Him trying to escape through my mouth; he was trying to say something through me, but I fought it.

"Keep an eye on him," Mojo said. I didn't look at him. I was too afraid of losing against Him's force if I broke my concentration on Princess.

"Where are you going?" Princess asked.

"To find a solution to this whole mess," Mojo said. "I must complete some research. Call for me if he appears to get any worse."

Princess returned her attention to me. "Are you hanging in there?"

I nodded, and she smiled a weak smile. She let go of my face and continued to tend to the new wounds on my hands. As she wrapped my hands in bandages, my whole body was going into a bigger and bigger fit, as I could feel Him still fighting to speak through me. I could feel this strange aura of anger build up inside me. I knew this wasn't my own emotion though, but his.

I guess his nasty and hateful emotion was showing on my own face, because when Princess looked at me her own expression grew soft. She frowned and cautiously reached out towards me, slowly beginning to pet my hair. Her extremely wary approach told me that I must have looked like some mad dog, ready to bite her head off-- Him was winning.

She was talking to me, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I was too focused on trying to beat Him. This angry feeling inside me was growing, along with the horrible screeching and convulsing of my body as he fought to be let out.

I felt my hands growing hot, as my death ray was involuntarily beginning to charge within my clenched fists. They were growing so hot the bandages that had just been applied to my hands were beginning to melt into nothing. Princess saw this and grabbed hold of my face again, forcing me to look in her eyes. Again, she spoke, but I couldn't hear. This time I was even trying to listen, but I just couldn't understand her. Her voice sounded distant, and I could literally feel myself falling backwards into the darkness that was becoming myself.

From the corners of my eyes, I could see the lights beginning to flicker on and off in the room. The door to the bathroom we were still in, suddenly slammed shut, and the entire room erupted in a violent earthquake. I felt myself stand, but this wasn't my doing-- it was all Him. Princess stood, too. She grabbed me by the shoulders and shouted something at me, but again her voice was barely audible and I couldn't make out what she was saying.

Him spoke through me: "Goodbye, _Princess_."

I screamed for myself to stop, but it was useless. It was as if my body had just become some dark, black room-- no, _prison_-- that I was trapped inside of and I had absolutely no control. I felt my arms rise from my sides and I desperately tried to keep them down, but it was beyond my help.

Princess stepped back a little, with wide eyes as she watched my glowing fists. Her eyes were filled with tears. She stared at me and again shouted something that I couldn't hear. I was shouting at her, too, only it wasn't coming out like it should.

"_RUN, PRINCESS_!" I screamed at her over and over again, but my physical being remained silent, with an evil, sly smile branded on my face as I took aim at her with my death ray.

As soon as she saw my fists align up, she threw herself at me. She managed to plant her soft lips on mine, and suddenly my arms fell to my side. She pressed her lips firmly against my own, and I could slowly feel this strong hatred that filled me, begin to diminish. I realized that this was probably something Him had no knowledge in, and probably no defense against. I immediately focused on every caring feeling I had for the redhead, and sure enough, I could feel my fists begin to cool, and the screeching that was inside my head began to slowly fade away. The lights in the room finally stopped flickering and when Princess pulled away, the door opened and revealed Mojo who had previously been fighting to get inside.

Both Princess and Mojo stared at me. I felt myself sweating and my heart was pounding fiercely in my chest. I could tell from their faces that they wanted to know if Him was still there. And from the nauseous feeling that still consumed me, I knew he was still there, if only temporarily defeated.

I looked from Mojo to Princess. "…I have to go." I pushed past them, walking quickly, but Mojo grabbed onto my cape as I passed him.

"Go where? Where do you think you are off to? You cannot go anywhere!"

"I have to!" I argued. "He's gonna come back! For God's sake, Mojo, I almost killed her just now! And he's gonna wanna kill you, too!"

"And_ YOU_!" he raised his voice, so loudly and forcefully, it shocked me. I hadn't heard him say anything with such sternness before. "Do you not understand what is happening here? We are not dealing with any physical being here. The Him you destroyed was not Him at all, but just the lifeless shell of the creature he had embodied. That shell may have very well likely belonged to someone else before Him, before he invaded and took over, just as he is doing to you right now." Mojo dragged me by my arm, into the bedroom and forcefully pushed me onto the bed. "He is damaging from the inside. How do you think he is gaining control? He is slowly _killing you_. He has become a parasite that is tearing up your insides-- destroying everything that makes you function-- eating away at everything which operates the human body! If we don't act now, it won't be long before he's wiped you clear of everything and you are _dead_! All that will then be left behind is your fleshy, human shell, which will no longer be yours, but his!" He disappeared into the other room. Princess sat down beside me on the bed and took my hand; she clenched it tightly and looked at me with watery eyes.

"What do we do?" I asked Mojo, who was still in the other room. He returned with a large, hard-covered, black-colored book. He had it opened and sat it on my lap for me to read. I picked up the book.

"As soon as I realized your possession, I was immediately reminded of this. I theorize this is exactly what we're dealing with."

I stared at the page. There was a rough sketching of two men. One man was fallen to his knees, but arched backwards-- his eyes were white and his mouth opened with a trail of smoke that escaped his mouth which traveled to the other man, who stood seemingly unharmed. The text underneath it was something I couldn't read, because it was in some foreign language.

"What's it say?" I blinked at Mojo. "Does it say how we can get rid of Him?"

Mojo shook his head. "It does not explain much, except that this demon is something that will continue traveling from host to host. It is attracted to strength, and will continue to seek a body that proves to be superior so that it can affectively commit the torture it thrives on. Do you not see? When you defeated Him in battle, you showed Him that your physical self was stronger than his. So he moved to you." He took the book from me and pointed at a line of text he had highlighted: "And here," he said pointing at the strange characters, "it also explains the demon's effects on those who surround it. 'It can control all minds and manipulate all life'-- familiar to Him's power, yes?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it sounds like Him, but that doesn't help us."

Mojo held up a finger, "But there lies a contradiction. This text explains that he can control _all _minds and manipulate _all _life." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"So? I don't get it."

Mojo sighed. "_ALL _minds? And _ALL _life?" he repeated. "Think about Him. Did we know Him to control _everyone_?"

I blinked at Mojo. I still didn't understand what he was getting at.

"No," Princess answered from where she sat beside me. I looked at her. She had that determined look on her face again as she stared back at Mojo. "He didn't," she continued.

I realized then what Mojo was referring to.

Princess. Him's mind tricks didn't work on her. She had always managed to resist Him, when others failed. She was the exception.

"Obviously," Mojo continued, "he _can _be defeated. Whoever wrote this text was not aware of individuals such as Princess here. She's the answer. As much as I hate to admit this: she is the one who can defeat Him." He paused for some time, allowing a few moments for all this confusing new information to be absorbed by me. "We have to get Him out of _you _and into _her_."

I stared at Mojo, not sure if I should believe him or not. I looked at Princess, who still looked determined. She nodded firmly at Mojo, as if convinced. But I wasn't convinced. Get Him inside of Princess? Was he insane? That was way too big a risk for me-- he'd destroy her!

"No," I shook my head. "We can't do that! I mean… what if you're wrong? What if that stuff's not about Him at all? What if--"

"Well, we don't have time to go looking for some other solution, now do we?" Mojo crossed his arms and remained stiff. "You two must fight, and Princess must win, so that Him moves into her. It is our only shot. If it is wrong? Well, then… our bad."

"_Our bad?_" I repeated. "Mojo, I ain't gonna fight my own--"

I was interrupted with a hard punch to the face by Princess, which sent me falling from the bed and onto the floor. I immediately jumped to my feet and looked at her. "Hey!" I shouted. "Don't encourage him!" I yelled at her. "This is insane!"

She stood from the bed, and frowned. "But what else are we supposed to do?"

"I dunno!" I yelled. "Not this though! Princess, even if we were to successfully get Him inside you, I'd doubt that you'd be able to control Him! No offense, but I don't think you have any idea what the hell it's like to have another _thing _inside you, fighting over your own fucking body!"

Princess pouted. She reached into her black belt and swiftly pulled out one of her golden blaster guns and gave me a quick zap.

"_Ow_!" I screamed in reaction.

"How dare you have no faith in me, you jack ass!" She zapped me again. "I can too, defeat him! Just 'cause you can't doesn't mean no one else can! You're not perfect!" She zapped me one last time, before sticking her tongue out at me stubbornly.

"If I were you," Mojo began, "I would let your girlfriend kick your ass now, while you can still go easy on her; before Him gains control of you again and _really _gives it to her, and she thus stands no chance."

I looked at Princess who had both her blaster guns ready and equipped. I began to hear Him's faint screeching return to flood my ears again. I shook my head. "I can't believe this…"

Princess's harsh expression disappeared. She bit her lip and aimed one of her golden weapons at me. "I'm really sorry about this, Joey," she said with a frown, as she pulled the trigger on the blaster, shooting out a fiery, orange laser that quickly engulfed me. It was painful, but honestly, it was something I could bear. After several minutes, she released me. "I'm really sorry," she apologized again, before shooting me with two blasters at once.

This was a little more painful, and it was enough to awaken Him inside me again. Within moments, I felt myself slip back into darkness as he totally gained control of my body once again. With Him in control, I broke away from Princess's laser and shot at her, knocking her onto her back. I raised my fist to punch her, but I caught myself and managed to temporarily win over Him's power and keep my fist from hitting her in the face, and instead punched the floor right beside her head. She kicked me in the gut and I fell backwards.

I was fighting to regain control of Him, while he fought to fight against Princess, and Princess continued to fight me. As she hit me with her blasters again, I felt my fists begin to heat up with my death ray. Him aimed at her, but I kept as strong as I could. When my fists opened, I managed to steer their aim just enough so that my death ray missed Princess by just a hair. My death ray shot out at nothing, and I could tell Him hadn't managed to figure out just how the hell to control the thing-- Good, I'd just have to wait until I drained all the energy from myself, giving Princess the opportunity to take as many hits as she wanted at me.

My death ray shot out for several minutes, causing my body to pain horribly. I was consumed with the familiar ache of my death ray's backfire, as well as the torturous possession of Him's demon. It was excruciating, but I had to withstand it all. I had to drag out this backfire as much as possible, so that I could grow as weak as possible. I could feel Him trying to close my fists, but I fought against Him. This was the first time I was actually counting on my death ray to uncontrollably keep draining everything inside me. But after a while, Him managed to get my fists closed again and my death ray ceased.

It had taken a lot out of me, and my knees wobbled beneath me as I turned to face Princess again. As soon as I faced her, she was there with her blasters again and she shot me. I collapsed to my knees. This was way more painful now that I had had so much strength drained from me because of my death ray. I could hear Him's screeching growing louder in my head. Soon it was escaping my own mouth as he completely gained control of my body once again.

"_You're dead!_" I heard myself scream at Princess. I tore from the blasters again and flew at Princess, but she swiftly stepped aside in time. She kicked me in the head so that I fell down on my stomach so hard, I got the wind knocked out of me. She shot at me again, just as I had begun to climb to my feet, and it was even more painful this time. Him screeched loudly from my own mouth and I was screaming inside, too.

Soon, two voices escaped my mouth-- Him's and my own. We both cried out in pain as Princess's fiery lasers shocked and burned my very flesh. The heat from the blasters were intense and I felt as if I had become a ball of fire as I screamed endlessly. Soon, I felt my body begin to go into a spasm. I could see thick, pink smoke escape my mouth. As it left me, I felt my pain increase as parts of my body which had seemed numb during Him's possession began to regain their feeling once again. Soon, Him's screeching was gone and it was just my screaming that erupted from my lungs.

Princess's blasters released me and I collapsed forward, falling on my own face hard. I managed to weakly lift my head and see Princess ahead of me. She seemed suspended in the air, as her whole body was engulfed by that thick, choking, pink smoke. It wasn't long before any sight of her was lost, and all I could see was one big, pink cloud. I struggled and pulled myself to my feet, so that I could try and see her better.

The pink smoke began to disappear, and I saw Princess floating, seemingly unconscious, several feet above my head. As soon as all that smoke was gone, she fell from the air and I darted quickly and caught her in my arms just in time. She landed in my arms with such a force, when I caught her I fell backwards onto the floor.

I cradled the redhead in my arms. "Princess?!" I shouted at her. "_Princess?!_"

Her eyes remained closed, and her body was limp. Her eyebrows were wrinkled, as if she felt uncomfortable. Her eyelashes then fluttered a bit before she slowly opened her eyes. She coughed a little, and looked up at me.

I stared at her, too afraid to even breath. I waited for her to say something, but she just smiled at me.

"Princess, are you okay?" I asked her in a panicked voice.

She nodded, as she closed her eyes again. "Told you I had Him beat," she sighed softly. "Remember?"

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Yeah," I answered. "I remember."

I took the sleeping princess in my arms and carried her to the bed. "She'll be alright," Mojo reassured me as I laid her down.

I sighed deeply out of relief. I sat on the bed and stared down at Princess who lay peacefully asleep. "Yeah," I slowly began to nod. "I know she can do it. I have faith in her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Villain**

**Chapter 18**

I didn't want to leave Princess's side for the longest time as she slept. I must have sat there on the bed where she lay, just watching her and waiting for almost two hours, before Mojo called for me to come and eat some dinner. I still didn't want to leave her. It wasn't so much that I was afraid for her safety or anything, but after all she had done for me-- I felt I owed it to her to never leave her side ever again. It was the best thing I could offer her.

Mojo and I ate dinner in mostly silence. It was another plain meal of instant macaroni and cheese-- I guess the Villains' Home just wasn't stocked with the usual ingredients to the courses Mojo normally prepared. Anyways, we were both pretty quiet. We were both pretty tired, after all. After dinner, Mojo told me I needed to get some rest. I went back to the bedroom, and saw that Princess still hadn't awakened.

I was tired, and even though it was only about seven o'clock in the evening, I could have fallen asleep if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. I wanted to be awake when Princess woke up.

I discovered a small library of books that sat on a single shelf in the office room which was adjacent to the bedroom. I skimmed through the titles, pretty doubtful that I'd find anything that would interest me. But I eventually found my eyes rested on a thick, text bookish looking hardback. The silver lettering on the spine of the book read: "Animal Kingdom."

I glanced over my shoulder at Mojo, who sat at the desk in the room, surrounded by numerous opened books, and seemed preoccupied with a piece of paper he scribbled on endlessly. When I saw he wasn't watching me, I quickly removed the book from its place on the shelf and retreated back to the bedroom.

This was something that had been on my mind for quite some time. Ever since I found myself growing closer and closer to the chimpanzee, I began to have a question bother my mind more and more. Specifically on the night Princess and I had broke Mojo out of prison, had I realized just how aged Mojo was. I knew he was pretty old, but I never noticed just how wrinkled his face was, and how gray his fur until the first time I really saw any form of tiredness in his eyes.

Just how old was my father? And most importantly, how much longer would I still have him? I didn't know much about monkeys or how long they lived to be, but I guessed it wasn't as long as humans. So I flipped through the pages of the book, and found the primates section, and quickly looked up the chimpanzee.

My answer was found conveniently in a caption which was underneath a photo of a chimpanzee crouched down in a field of tall, green grass: _The average lifespan for the wild chimpanzee is about forty years, while those kept in captivity have an average lifespan of fifty years._

I stared at the sentence for a long time, not sure how I should exactly interpret it. Wild or captive? But Mojo wasn't really either of those. What's the average lifespan for a chemically mutated chimpanzee? Of course, I wasn't expecting to find an answer to that specifically, but I still wasn't expecting something so small and so generalized. I definitely wasn't expecting it all to fit in just a single sentence.

I read over the page long article carefully, and made sure I didn't skip over a single word. I was determined to find something more, but that was it. That's all it had to say on the chimpanzee's lifespan. It really did fit into one, simple sentence.

At worst, I could expect my dad to die at forty, and at best, I could hope for fifty. When I looked at him, and compared his wrinkles and gray hairs to the equivalent of an aging human, I would have guessed him to be sixty. And if that were the case, according to what I just read, he was ready to drop dead from old age any day then.

I shut the book and shoved it into a drawer in the nightstand that sat beside the bed. I didn't want to think about that anymore. I could feel myself growing upset, and I just didn't need that right then.

When I closed the drawer, I noticed Princess turn her head a little in her sleep, and she let out a soft moan. I sat down beside her, and fixed the bed covers so that they covered her properly again. I had just smoothed out the blankets neatly when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," I smiled at her, as she slowly began to wake up. "How are you feeling?"

She sat up and daintily cupped her hand over her mouth as she yawned a little. "Mmm," she sighed with a small smile, "Sleepy, but okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You don't hear Him's voice in your head or anything?"

She shook her head. "No, why? Should I?" she blinked.

I just smiled at her. She really did have Him beat, and quite possibly for good. "I'll go get you some water," I told her and stood to leave.

I filled a glass with water and quickly returned to Princess. When I reentered the room, it looked as if she had already fallen asleep again. She lay on her back, with her head rested on the pillow and her eyes closed.

"Princess--" I began to ask if she were still awake, but she interrupted me.

"_Shh_!" she suddenly hushed me, without opening her eyes or moving in the slightest, except to crinkle her eyebrows slightly.

I sat the glass of water down on the nightstand and sat beside her on the bed. "What is it?" I asked her in a whisper. I was immediately beginning to panic, thinking it had to be Him.

"_Shh_!" she repeated, and her forehead wrinkled a little more, as if she were concentrating on something with her eyes still closed.

I kept quiet, and anxiously watched Princess lay there, with her eyes shut tightly and her eyebrows twitching a bit. Eventually Mojo entered the room and asked what was happening and Princess hushed him, too. "Now, I almost had it and you just ruined it!" she scolded him, still without moving or opening her eyes. "Now shut up and stay shut up, the both of you!"

Mojo looked at me for some sort of answer, but I just shrugged my shoulders to tell him his guess was as good as mine. We watched the redhead carefully as several minutes of silence passed by.

Suddenly, the bed sheets which had covered Princess up to her shoulders flew off of her all own their own, and she finally opened her eyes. I jumped up onto my feet as soon as the sheets came flying at me. Princess immediately sat up and faced Mojo and I with a big grin on her face. "Did you see?!" she asked clapping her hands. "Did you see what I can do?!"

Mojo and I exchanged glances and then stared at the giddy girl in complete shock. "Just what the heck is it that you just did?" I blinked at her.

"I don't know!" she still smiled. "But it was neat, wasn't it? I was just lying here and I could feel this weird energy inside me, and I thought well I wonder what would happen if tried to really like focus on this stuff, and look!"

My cape suddenly flew up behind me and draped over my head, blinding me temporarily. I quickly pulled it off of my face. "Hey, cut it out!" I shouted at my girlfriend who just sat there and giggled childishly.

Mojo shook his head. "Something told me I would regret the decision of transferring Him into such an imprudent child." As soon as he said that, his own face was covered with his own cape, and he began to growl with anger.

Princess had apparently not only absorbed Him, but was quickly beginning to master every power that had been his. Mojo and I soon found ourselves in a room with suddenly possessed objects flying and darting all around in the air, as she just sat there on the bed, laughing and having the time of her life. Every drawer of every piece of furniture flew open and all its contents spilled out, including the book I had just put away in the nightstand, which conveniently landed at Mojo's feet.

He looked down at the book and raised an eyebrow. I don't think he would have looked at it so suspiciously if he hadn't first noticed the look of sudden panic and worry that swept my face, as I became instantly afraid he'd figure out what I had been reading up on.

"She was reading it," Princess suddenly said. Both Mojo and I looked at her. She had her head tilted to one side as she stared at me, with an extremely focused gaze. "Page two-hundred and seventy-one: _Pan troglodytes_, the common chimpanzee. _The average lifespan for the wild chimpanzee is about forty years, while those kept in captivity have an average lifespan of fifty years._ She wanted to know how long chimps live," she continued, and I realized then she was reading my thoughts. Everything that had been floating in the air, slowly returned to their places as Princess's face grew soft, and she frowned a little. "She's worried about losing you," she began again softly. "She's scared that you're going to die… before she's ready. She's scared that she won't have you as a father for as long as she _should_ have you as a father… as long as any other person would normally have their father. She doesn't want to lose you… now that she's just found you." Princess's expression softened even more. "Oh, Joey… I'm sorry."

I stared back at her, not knowing what I could say. I couldn't believe that she just brought all that out in the open. The last thing I ever wanted Mojo to find out was that I was afraid of something-- especially that. Why didn't she pick up on those thoughts?

We were all silent for a long time, before Mojo cleared his throat loudly. "It has been an extremely long day today," he said, without looking at me. "I think we all require some well deserved sleep."

* * *

I took a quick shower while Princess and Mojo readied themselves for bed. It wasn't so much that I needed a shower, but more so that I needed a few minutes to myself. I didn't even touch the bar of soap or shampoo, but just stood underneath the showerhead and tried my best to feel relaxed. 

The way Princess spoke and said out loud all these thoughts I had been trying to suppress; it really made me emotional, in a way I never felt before. It really made me feel just… vulnerable and exposed. And I hated those feelings more than anything else.

After my shower, I got dressed again and went back into the bedroom. I saw that Princess was already asleep on the top bunk and Mojo was readjusting the pillow on the bottom bunk. I started to climb up to the top bunk with Princess, just assuming that it was the obvious arrangement for us three to be able to fit on the two beds, but Mojo began to shake his head at me.

"What?" I asked.

He folded his arms stubbornly and raised an eyebrow, as if to tell me: "You know what."

And I guess I did. "Do you really think we're going to do anything with you right below us?" I blinked at him. "Besides, she's already asleep."

Mojo remained firm, and I sighed and climbed into bed with him on the bottom bunk.

I felt a little uncomfortable as I lay there in bed on my back beside my dad. It wasn't as if it felt awkward being so close to him, but it was awkward being close to him after what had just happened. The energy between us just felt very strange, and I guess it made sense since both of us were naturally the kinds of people who wouldn't really express such emotional feelings so easily and now we were forced to face it.

"I am thirty-nine," Mojo suddenly announced quietly.

I glanced over at him, and he just lay there on his back, with his arms folded behind his head and his gaze directed upward. I wasn't sure what I should say. He was thirty-nine? I just couldn't judge whether that was good news or bad news.

We were both quiet. I kept looking over at Mojo, expecting him to be asleep, but he was still awake.

"When did you know?" I asked him after a while.

"Know what?"

"That I was your daughter." I turned onto my side and looked at him. I figured it was about time to get all these unanswered questions between us out in the open.

He glanced at me, and then returned his gaze upwards. He inhaled and exhaled in a deep, slow breath. "Well," he began, "after I came to the realization of my part in you and your sisters' creation, I found myself theorizing. I suppose I noticed certain similarities between you and I that your sisters did not possess-- a certain… _evil_… masked by the constant scowl you seemed to always wear. I speculated, and I pondered increasingly over the years as I watched as your sisters seemed to head down one path, while you seemed to take the opposite. You were different from them. And I could not help but hypothesize that the combination of my role and Professor Utonium's in your birth, had something to do with this apparent split in you and your sisters' behaviorisms and personalities; and that perhaps you and your sisters were not exactly the direct kin you appeared to be." He glanced at me again and cleared his throat a little. "So, I suppose it had been in the back of mind for quite some time."

"You mean," I began, slowly as I was still absorbing everything he had just said, "you sorta… always knew?"

He looked at me and gave me a single nod of his head.

I felt my eyes begin to water and I quickly looked away from him. Hearing that was like an unexpected smack in the face. On one hand, I felt relieved that he genuinely acknowledged me as his daughter, but at the same time, I didn't expect him to say he knew that for so long. I was more so hoping for him to say that he only realized recently just as I did. But hearing that he always knew, completely messed me up emotionally.

As a kid, I always felt out of place at home. And of course, I felt increasingly lonelier as I got older. I have memories of my sisters and the Professor playing board games in the other room, while I sulked to myself some place else. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with them, or that I had no interest in whatever they were doing; it was that whenever I did decide to join in, it would always be an extremely awkward experience. Usually any family game I was a part of, ended with an argument, Bubbles crying, Blossom rolling her eyes, and me storming off angrily back to solitude. I had memories of the Professor comforting Bubbles after having nightmares, and memories of him supporting Blossom's every academic adventure, but with me… I remembered being lectured on how I should behave and act, forced into frilly party dresses, always being asked "Why can't you be more like your sisters?" and constantly being punished for reasons I never understood. I remember being told "You're my daughter and I love you," and never feeling or believing what he said. It just was never right.

And I came to then know that it was never right, because it should have never been like that. I should have never been a part of that family, because I never belonged there. I belonged with Mojo-- my dad. If I would have known Mojo was my real family, I would have run away to him a long time ago. And maybe then my life wouldn't have been so fucking lonely and as horrible as it was.

I felt almost betrayed to learn that Mojo knew me as his daughter and never did anything about it. I couldn't help but start crying right there. I tried not to, but I just couldn't help it. I wasn't sure if Mojo could see it. I made sure it didn't sound like I was crying, and I prayed that it was too dark for him to see any tears.

"Why didn't you rescue me?" I asked him quietly.

"How could I?" he asked. He paused for a few moments and then sighed deeply again: "I was never one hundred percent certain of it. Why would I risk something so huge? This was something you had to discover on your own."

I looked at him, feeling a little less hurt. I guessed he was right. If he had come to me when I was a kid and told me he was my real father, I wouldn't have believed it. It just would have been too weird to wrap my head around and I would have rejected the idea totally.

I then felt an arm around me, and I realized it was Mojo's. I turned onto my side again and embraced him back. You know, some people just aren't the types who wear their hearts on their sleeves, and Mojo and I definitely weren't those types who can straightforwardly share their feelings and emotions. So I knew this was a rare moment. But cuddling with my dad like I had seen my sisters do with the Professor all their lives, felt nice. It was like I finally knew what it felt like to belong some place. I was thankful that I had him, and even though it upset me that we weren't reunited sooner, I knew I would just have to appreciate the time we had. And during the few years I would have him as my father, I would make sure that I made him proud.

In just a couple days there would be the Villains' Council. I would make sure that they elected me as their president. Not for myself, but for Mojo. And once I was president, I wasn't going to waste any time. I knew exactly what I was going to do and what I _had_ to do. Before Him assumed power, my dad had been planning an alliance between all villains and a final overtake of Townsville.

With me in power, it wouldn't be long before I reinstated that plan. It would be a matter of days before Townsville met its end. And my sisters would stand absolutely no chance.


	19. Chapter 19

**Villain**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the huge delay of this chapter. Writer's block consumed me and I just couldn't write, no matter how much I really wanted to. Hopefully, my inspiration to write won't disappear again before I finish this story, since it's over in just a couple more chapters._

_Okay, this chapter is really short, and not a lot happens. It's just one big setup for the next chapter, which I promise, will be a whole LOT better, full of action and probably pretty damn long, lol. So, yeah, I'll try and get that up soon._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

An emergency meeting of the Villains' Council was called by Mojo the very next day. While everyone arrived, I could tell they were all pretty confused as to what was going on. I'm sure they were pretty mixed up about how it was Mojo who contacted them and not Him; of course, there was also the fact that Him was no where to be found on their arrival.

Princess and I watched them for a while, through a small window created by the office door which was left propped open slightly ajar. Mojo was in the office, too, but his attention was on gathering notes and papers he had prepared for the meeting.

Everyone gathered around the large meeting table just like I'm sure they were used to. As they sat and waited, they whispered to one another.

"You two go on," Mojo said. "I'll be there in a few more moments."

I gave a nod to Mojo and continued on with Princess.

The two of us entered the room and everyone's hushed discussions paused briefly as their eyes fell on us for a split moment. They looked almost panicked, and I could tell they only looked at us to see if we were Him. When we obviously weren't, their conversations immediately resumed.

Princess and I sat down at two open seats at the very end of the table. After a couple minutes, Sedusa, who sat across from us at the table, addressed me: "Hey, what's the big idea, Kid?" she asked. "What's your daddy calling this meeting for? Does Him know about it? Because if He doesn't I want no part in this. He'll find out about whatever's going on behind His back and when He does, I don't want to be blamed for any of it!"

Her comments were followed by a collection of _yeah_'s and _that's right_'s from the other villains. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were afraid-- afraid of what Him could do to them. I remembered then what my dad had said about Him's control over the other villains. He had told me that they all secretly disagreed with his ways, but could never say anything negative about the demon. I thought it was because of the spells he could cast over their minds, but I realized then it was more than that. They were just _afraid _of disagreeing. I wondered when Him stopped using hypnotic powers to persuade their votes and opinions and just relied on fear alone. I'm sure that's what eventually happened.

"Him is not here, because He is now permanently unavailable to our council," Mojo said as he entered the room and stood at the very head of the table. Everyone stared at him, waiting for more of an answer. Mojo looked at me. "Isn't that right, Junior?"

Everyone's eyes now fell on me. I stood from my seat. "Right." I looked down at them all. "He's gone," I continued, "for good." The villains only kept on staring at me. "He's dead," I said, not knowing any other way to get it across to them.

Without saying anything, they all exchanged glances with one another. I could physically feel the anxious atmosphere beginning to lift a little. Not a lot, but a little.

"Junior fought him in battle, and won. He defeated Him. They combated and Junior was the victorious one. Junior's power outmatched Him, and now He is gone forever, and will never to return." Mojo paused for a moment, "I am most certain of this."

There was still silence for several moments, before someone spoke up.

"You… you really beat Him?" Sedusa asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"And he's dead and gone fer good?" Fuzzy asked.

I nodded again. "Yeah."

"Wow," Ace breathed. Slowly, a grin swept his face. "Great job there, Kid."

Soon everyone else was grinning and the heavy, uncomfortable atmosphere that was just there, completely vanished. The room erupted in excited gossip. I looked to Mojo at the opposite end of the table from me and he smiled back, looking proud. He then turned his attention to the group and held up his hands: "Alright, alright. Everyone, calm down. There are other matters to be discussed. There are issues that must be reviewed and topics to be addressed. So let us quiet down and move on so that we're not here all day, shall we?"

Everyone quieted. My dad's eyes fell on me: "Junior?"

"Right," I answered. "Um," I looked at everyone. I glanced down at Princess beside me and she gave me a reassuring nod. I returned my gaze to the group. "So, with Him gone, this group has obviously lost its leader. But at the same time, it has gained its freedom back. Under Him, you all had to follow ridiculous rules-- I mean, he went so far as to forbid the destruction of the Powerpuff Girls! Which was like, the very thing on which this group was founded on! With Him gone, we can finally move on and do what we've wanted to do from the start-- what he's prevented us from doing--"

"What's that?" the Amoeba Boys asked in unison.

"Well, taking over Townsville, of course," I answered. "And most importantly: destroying the Powerpuff Girls."

Everyone began to talk eagerly with the persons next to them again. I held up my hand, and surprisingly, the talking immediately ceased. I wasn't used to having that kind of power over a group of people. I slowly lowered my hand and continued. "Um, so Mojo and I were discussing-- oh, and Princess-- and we all agreed that the time to take over Townsville is now." I looked at everyone. "You see, the Powerpuff Girls are vulnerable right now. And as happy as I am, my sisters are pretty devastated about losing me to villainy. They're hurting, and their defenses are down. We can win. I know we _will _win, and for once, we outcasts and underdogs have the upper hand. Right now is the best time to act. And besides, I'm sure you've all waited long enough. So, not only is it the _right_ time, but also, it's about _damn _time."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The Gangreen Gang burst into shouting and hollering as if they were at a basketball game or something. I held up my hand for them to stop and they did.

"We also agreed that no plans were to be made on the invasion of Townsville without _everyone's _input." I paused. "We'll work on it together. It's only fair. Because, this town isn't gonna belong to just one of us or a handful, but _all _of us. I mean, that's why you all joined this organization in the beginning, right?"

Everyone seemed very satisfied to hear what I was saying. They were all nodding and looking very happy. I swear, I thought I noticed Fuzzy Lumpkins tearing up a bit as if he were about to cry. I realized then how severely fucked over they were when Him assumed power.

"So when do we start, Boss?" Ace eagerly asked.

I was taken aback by the "boss" thing. But everyone else joined in:

"Yeah, Boss, when?"

"How should we start?"

"What's first, Mistuh Joey?"

"Just tell us what to do!"

"Yeah, we're ready!"

I was sorta frozen, staring at them all. Had I really just become their leader? No formal votes? No debate? Just like that? "Uh, well…"

"I have some plans drawn out here to start us out," Mojo rescued me, whether intentional or not. "I have several ideas and concocted strategies, if you will all gather around and share your opinions--thoughts--concerns-- preferences and feelings as to which you feel is the best route."

Everyone got up and quickly crowded around Mojo, who began laying out blueprints and notes. Princess stood beside me and took my hand in hers. "You did good," she smiled at me.

I smiled back, still feeling a little overwhelmed and uneasy. "Um, thanks."

Princess and I joined the others, and it wasn't long before my nervous feelings completely disappeared and I felt comfortable amongst all the other villains. At first, it was a little weird being called "boss" and-- I guess thanks to Mojo's confusion-- "Mr." and "sir." I got used to it though, and felt proud of myself for once.

We spent the rest of that day discussing our invasion of Townsville and who would be playing what role. I thought we'd be discussing the thing for days, but by the night, we had reached a final, unanimous decision. It wasn't that hard because no one had objections to any of Mojo's already careful laid plans-- they seemed pretty flawless and I bet they were since he worked on them for the last ten years or so.

We took breaks to eat, and talk. I shared my story of how the battle of Him and I went down. I told them about the possession and how Princess played a huge role in it all. Everyone was very interested in everything I had to say. I really wasn't used to the attention to begin with. As I told my stories, I looked at my audience and saw wide eyes-- and for the first time, they weren't that way because they feared me, or because they were repulsed by my appearance.

I was in a group of people, and I fit in. It was the first time in a very long time, and I was extremely happy.

* * *

We had decided to take a day off to rest before we acted. I spent most of the day sleeping. Mojo was pretty determined I do that, since our plan's success relied heavily on me. When I woke up sometime during the mid afternoon, Princess was laying beside me in bed. "Hey," I whispered. "Careful now, my dad will kill us if he sees--"

"Monkey boy fell asleep in the office room," she interrupted. "Aren't you concerned with spending time with me?" she pouted.

I nodded. "Of course," I said, "I just… don't wanna think like that, you know?"

"It's a possibility though."

"I know, but I still don't wanna think about it."

She was silent.

"Are you scared?" I asked after a while.

"Of course I'm scared. My lover might _die _tomorrow." She frowned. "Or worse, _I _might die."

"Hey," I teased, "_I'm _supposed to matter more to you."

"Does that mean _I _matter more to _you_?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

I just laughed. "Well, what do you think?" I gently brushed my hand through her curls, and we were quiet for a while.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. "I'm more… angry."

"Why?"

"Because," I said. "I just feel like it shouldn't be like this."

"Like what?"

"You know, us having to fight our way into the world. We wouldn't have no problems with the world, if they didn't have a problem with us first. We gotta risk everything tomorrow. It just ain't fair the more I think about it. And I only just found a home, you know? I just found happiness-- my dad-- you…" I sighed. "I'll just be pissed if the world manages to steal all that from me tomorrow, just like that; after all it's already done to me."

Princess nodded. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Well then, let's not have any regrets if that should happen, 'kay?" She gave me a suggestive wink and I grinned. I pulled her face to mine and gave her a long, hard kiss.

I pulled away. "You sure he's asleep?"

"Positive."

"Good."

* * *

The night before the big day, Mojo and I spent a few hours together, doing what had quickly become our only bonding activity-- sipping wine. During our time alone, he made me go over the plan for the invasion again, so that he could be sure I had it memorized and mastered.

"It starts at the bank."

"Mmhmm…"

"That's where I need to be waiting," as I spoke, I closed my eyes trying to imagine the whole thing. "The Gangreen Gang will stage a fake robbery and my sisters will arrive. They'll be caught off guard by my being there. We'll fight. I have to make sure to take my time so that you and Princess, Sedusa and Fuzzy can get your work done at the prison. I also have to make sure they don't get called away to your location in anyway, or figure out what you're up to. I'll know when you're done when I see the flag on the flagpole outside City Hall, across the street, is changed to our new flag. If I have to kill one Puff before then, it's fine. But I can't kill both or else it will send the city into a premature chaos, and the mayor may call in for neighboring city policemen, or even the big feds.

"The Gangreen Gang will be standing aside and waiting for any sign of me needing assistance, and if I become too overwhelmed, I give them the signal for them to contact the Amoeba Boys who will be on call and waiting, who will, in turn, contact you and your group to come to me for back-up."

"And what's the signal?"

I positioned my fingers in the way we practiced. Taking my right hand and making the traditional "loser L" sign, but adjusting it to a "V" instead on my forehead by rotating it just slightly. Pretty lame, but that would be the Amoeba Boys' contribution to the plan.

"But if the Amoeba Boys were to get a distress call from you, they would have to contact the Gangreen Gang to go to your assistance, instead. And if that happens… I'm on my own."

"You're forgetting the most important part," Mojo said.

"What?" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Above all else," he paused to take a sip from his glass. He then looked at me: "You have to _win_." Another sip. "If you don't, well then… we're pretty screwed."

"Right," I said. I finished the wine I had in my glass. "No pressure, at all."


	20. Chapter 20

**Villain**

* * *

_A/N: Although this may seem like "the end" to some of you, there will be one more chapter before the ending of this story. Chapter 21 is "the end!"_

_Thanks again for reading, and super thanks to you reviewers!_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Even though I should have made sure to get a good night's sleep before the big day, my body refused to remain unconscious once the sun began to rise that day at 5:24 AM. I lay in bed for a few minutes and waited for sleep to come again, but I soon realized this wasn't going to happen. I was feeling too anxious about the day. I rolled out of bed and walked from the bedroom into the office, looking for my dad who was missing from the bedroom, too.

He was in the office, sitting at the desk and seemingly doing nothing but watching the sunrise through the small office window. I sat across from him, on the opposite side of the desk. "What are you doing awake so early?"

He looked at me as if to direct the same question at myself.

I shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," he replied simply.

We were both quiet for some time. My eyes fell on the desk and I saw a pile of assorted things: radios, some wiring stuff and other electronic sort of equipment, some folded clothing, and a backpack filled with even more stuff. These were the tools we would need later in the day. The Gangreen Gang was instructed to collect all the stuff from Mojo's place sometime over the night. "They sure got everything here and delivered fast," I said as I looked at the equipment.

"They are anxious and excited," Mojo said folding his hands and propping up his elbows on the desk. He rested his chin on his hands and looked at me. "They all are. I would not be surprised if every other villain, too, is watching this sunrise and waiting." He then leaned back in his chair and opened a side drawer in the desk and pulled out a paper bag and sat it on the desk. He slid the bag towards me, and I took it.

"They also gathered these during their mission," Mojo said.

I looked into the bag and pulled out a CD player. "Hey, my stuff!" I smiled a little. In the bag were most of my few possessions I had left behind at Mojo's place. Three of my CDs, my player and headphones and a couple t-shirts. I stared at the contents for a while, thinking back to the day when I fled my former home after my incident at the school. It wasn't all that long ago that I was so miserable; the only way I made it through the day was listening to these albums by my favorite band. Before my realized dreams of world domination and being responsible for the evolutionary regression of society, I dreamt about a different life of being a member of a garage band from garageland, only the Professor wouldn't allow me to have an electric guitar to ever attempt that. But I hadn't had any use for their music and lyrics since running away. Things were great now, and I didn't want them to end. If everything went according to plan that day, things would soon be even better. But because my life had improved so much, I had a split moment of doubt about risking everything that day.

But when I stared at my things then, I realized the risk and trouble the Gangreen Gang had gone to get these things for me. Mojo's place was completely trashed, and I remembered that my things were scattered everywhere in my room. It must have taken them a while to locate all this, when they should have been in and out of there as quickly as possible. Thinking about that erased my doubts. Today would be a huge risk, but it was one I had to make on behalf of all villains and all so-called "bad guys"out there in the world.

"What is that?" Mojo said, gesturing with his eyes at the CD I held in my hands.

"Oh," I held up the album for him to see. "It's The Clash. Their first album. It's my favorite band," I explained.

He reached over and took the CD from my grasp. He studied the artwork on the cover with narrowed eyes. He seemed to judge each band member on the cover intently. "These men look like the typical youngster rock band which make only deafening, loud, boisterous and irritating, troublesome noise," he said with a raised eyebrow and skeptical look. "And then dare to call it _music_."

"They were the band who like birthed the whole punk rock, radical politics and anti-government scene in music."

"Is that so?" He opened the CD and took out the round disc, inserting into the computer which sat on the desk. He let the first track finish before giving any critiques. He said he didn't like how he couldn't understand what they were saying, and refused to accept their heavy accents as a reason behind the issue.

He continued to give his commentary after every song, as we listened to the album and watched the sunrise. He stopped being cynical about the music after deciding that it was somehow amusing to watch me "bounce and bop around in a chair like some sort of drugged, hyperactive and wired or possessed animal." I didn't defend myself at all except to say that he was an old man. I then teased him a little after I noticed him starting to tap his fingers on the desk to the beat during the song "Police and Thieves." He admitted to liking the song, and then categorized the band as "not bad."

I dunno know why, but that made me break into a fit of laughter for almost four or five minutes straight. I was surprised that my laughing didn't seem to annoy or anger the chimp at all. Normally, I'd expect him to go off on a rant and call me childish and irresponsible and criticize my mood in a time of extreme importance. But he just smiled and watched as I buried my face in my hands, trying to somehow conceal my insane and uncontrollable giggling.

* * *

I think Mojo might have been too afraid of increasing any pressure I may have been feeling before we began our mission for the day. He didn't say much to me, but focused on making sure the other villains understood their orders and duties clearly. It was 8:36 AM when we had to split up into our respective groups and go our separate ways. As I dressed in my disguise just before then, Mojo walked over to me. "Good luck," he said to me. He paused, as if debating in his head whether or not to say anything more. After his brief moment of silence, he gave me a firm nod, and turned to leave.

"Mojo," I stopped him. He faced me again. "Good luck to you, too," I said, not knowing what else could be said.

He nodded again, and those would be our last words to one another before the war began.

* * *

I arrived at the bank at 8:58 AM. I had to enter just a few moments before the Gangreen Gang would. I was dressed in a long trench coat so that my villain uniform was hidden well. I had a hat, pulled down so that it was difficult to see my face, and I wore gloves to cover my scarred hands. I paused for a brief moment after entering the place to survey my surroundings. I looked around at all the unknowing souls there. I wondered if they knew what they were about to witness and just how epic it would be. Of course, they had no idea, but perhaps they could feel the atmosphere change as I entered the bank. But, no, their cattle-like habits went unchanged; of course, they were too dumb to ever pick up on anything like that.

I walked up to a random long line that was formed in the institution. Not one second after I had placed myself in line, had the Gangreen Gang showed up. "Nobody move! This is a robbery!" their leader demanded as he busted through the door.

Screaming and panic ensued as Ace continued to instruct the civilians to move to the far corner of the room. I acted as if to follow them, before there was a hard yank on my collar as the other guys echoed his orders to the crowd. I kept my head down, careful not to show my face as Ace announced I was his hostage to the rest of the room, placing his handgun to my head and keeping me in a tight headlock. "Start handin' over the cash or else this poor sucker here gets 'is head blown off!" he yelled at the tellers, just as we had rehearsed the day before.

Although I couldn't see anything from the way Ace held my head down, I knew of my sisters' arrival just then as they announced their very old and corny: "Not so fast, Gangreen Gang!"

"Be careful there, Powderpuffs," Ace warned, backing up a little. "Come any closer and this poor sucker's brains get splattered all over the place!"

I pretended to struggle as Blossom demanded for my release.

"Come on, Girls, we're almost through here! Just let us finish collectin' the green and we'll leave peacefully on our own!" Ace said. "You don't wanna cause no trouble for this innocent fella right here, now do you?" He pressed the gun more firmly against my head.

"Let the civilian go!" Blossom demanded again. That was warning number two from my sister. One more and she'd make her charge. It was just too bad for my sisters that an enemy had been an insider to all their tricks and procedures during all their super hero careers.

I counted in my head the seconds. We had planned that after Blossom's second warning, Ace would count to ten in his own mind and then…

One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…_TEN_.

Ace pulled the trigger and the gun fired against my head. Of course, it had no affect on me, and the bullet merely bounced off my flesh not even leaving a mark, but my sisters did not know this. I allowed myself to collapse to the ground, seemingly dead or, at the very least, very injured, as Blossom tackled Ace to the ground.

"Bubbles, remove the guns from the others before they harm anyone else!" Blossom commanded and Bubbles quickly flew into action. "One of you tellers, hurry and call an ambulance!" Both my sisters were distracted by the Gangreen Gang as I slowly stood from the ground, brushed myself off, removed my gloves, one by one and then my hat. I ascended into the air by a few feet. Finally, Bubbles noticed as I let my coat fall to the ground.

The blue Puff gasped loudly and screamed out: "_Blossom, look!_"

Blossom ceased punching Ace in the gut and looked up. Her eyes widened as they met mine. The shock and initial fear in her big eyes caused me to smile.

Just then the ambulance had arrived, and the paramedics rushed inside. Without turning to look at them, I held out my right, glowing hand and opened my fist, allowing my death ray to consume each one of them.

I closed my fist and gently floated back down to the ground, still smiling. I walked over to Blossom, who seemed almost frozen in shock. She still had a grip on the collar of Ace's t-shirt. I cocked back my fist and gave her a hard punch to the face, releasing her from her dazed state and also releasing Ace from her grip. Ace quickly scrambled to his feet and joined his gang in the corner of the bank to help keep the civilians in place.

"Surprised to see me?" I asked as she stumbled backwards a few feet. Bubbles quickly joined her and stood by her side.

Blossom had finally snapped out of her ridiculous state. I guess she must have figured we ran away to Mexico or somethin' after the cops and her and Bubbles couldn't locate us, and was shocked as hell to see me there, perfectly fine and grinning.

"You work with the Gangreen Gang now?" she forced a glare on her face. "What? Do you just jump from evil alliance to alliance? First Mojo, then Princess, and now _them? _Or maybe you just can't keep any friends?"

"_Ouch_!" I replied sarcastically, "Still bitter, I see, huh, Sis?"

"Just what are you up to, Buttercup? Or what is it now? Junior? Jojo Junior, right?"

"That's right," I returned a scowl.

"Well what is this? Just what is going on, hm? Are you just picking another fight, or do you really need the cash?"

I smirked. "Why don't you tell me? You're the one that's supposed to be the genius and everything, right?"

Blossom paused before answering. Everything she had learned from crime fighting all her life told her not to get involved with any conversation from an enemy. But her own personal hatred and despise of me pushed her forward. She just couldn't help it. "Well, from how heartless and crooked you've been lately, I would guess you're just picking some fight to just get your sick kicks. Is that it?"

I laughed. "Oh, Sis, I thought you weren't one to judge? _Sick_, huh? Just 'cause you prefer different flavored ice cream from me, doesn't make your ways any more just than my own, right? Wasn't that always your own little philosophy? We should all be equal, am I right?"

"How _dare _you try to justify your actions," Blossom's eyes seemed to burst into pure hatred then. "You _are _sick. _Sick _and _twisted_. And _wrong_. And you know it."

"_You're_ the one who is wrong. You'll see soon, Red. I promise that." My fists were clenched and charging by my sides. There was no pain as this happened. After enduring much pain before, I had built up a whole new level of tolerance for torture.

Just then Bubbles burst into tears, standing beside Blossom.

"Bubbles, stop," Blossom commanded without taking her glare off of me.

"I can't," the blonde baby squeaked. "I can't fight her. Blossom, I don't wanna fight her. Please don't make me. _Please_, Blossom. She's our sister and I just can't--"

"Bubbles, we discussed this before," Blossom's eyes were still on me. "She is not our sister anymore. She is a bad guy. You _have _to fight her. It is you duty as a super heroine, Bubbles."

"I know, but I just _can't!_"

Blossom opened her mouth to say something else, but I interrupted her: "Bubbles," I said.

Bubbles only answered with a quiet squeak.

"It's okay," I continued. "I understand," I said. "It's your job. This is my job. You are Good and I am Evil." I knew it was a risk, but I also knew there'd be a small ounce of guilt as I fought her if I did not get this point across to her first; I looked my blonde sister in her big, blue, tearful eyes: "It's _okay_."

Bubbles eyes seemed to widen then and her mouth gaped open a little. I sent her a slight smile and a nod. She then returned a nod, and fixed her posture, as if finally preparing herself for battle and her expression turned tough and ready.

Blossom looked from Bubbles to me, looking a bit confused as to what had just happened. Truth was there had always been stuff between Bubbles and I that Blossom would never be able to understand, no matter how hard the so-called genius tried.

As my attention was on Bubbles, Blossom finally took advantage of my distraction and charged at me. She knocked and pinned me to the ground quickly, but I managed to kick her hard in the gut with both feet and she fell off me. I quickly returned to my feet and pushed off from the ground and darted out of the path of her second, swift charge.

I spun around in the air and faced Blossom, who was approaching me again fast. I readied myself, waiting for her to come at me, so I could swing at her with my fist and send her flying. Only I had forgotten about my other sister. Before Blossom reached me, Bubbles surprised me by sneaking up on my right side and punching me hard across my face. As I stumbled a bit in the air, she was quick to swoop around and grab me from behind. She held me in place as Blossom came and served jab after jab in my gut. I forcefully threw my head backwards and managed to head butt Bubbles, who then released me from her grip. I darted upward and then to the far side of the room.

I turned around, and took aim with my glowing fists as my sisters both approached me. I released my death ray for no more than two seconds; it was enough to cause them to drop like flies to the ground, stunning them for several moments. I then took aim at the civilians in the corner, as the Gangreen Gang cleared themselves from my path.

I unleashed my death ray on the crowd. Within just several minutes, I had consumed all their lives, and I felt myself swell with energy and power. My heart was pumping so fast and so loudly as I committed the task, it overpowered their horrified screams. As much as it would have satisfied me to hear their pained voices, the fight with my sisters was proving to be the most intense battle I ever fought; even more so than my battle with Him. There seemed to be a whole lot more on the line this time.

Blossom arrived too late to try and land another blow so that I would stop the crowd's torture, but I was already well done and I closed my fists and dodged her attack.

I flew backwards, as she charged forward, throwing punch after punch as I blocked each one of them. When I was backed up against the wall, I pressed off from it with my feet and darted forward. Bubbles, again, came out of nowhere on my right side and tackled me to the floor-- the two of us rolled several times, before I landed on my back, with Bubbles on top, and keeping me firmly pinned to the ground.

Bubbles was one smart girl. She was using my bad eyesight to her advantage. She was allowing me and Blossom to attack one another, while she just waited for an opportunity to come and sneak up on me. I could never understand why they thought Blossom was the smart one.

Bubbles served a dozen punches to my face, before I managed to wiggle out from beneath her. As soon as I was up, she was up. I reacted quickly and gave her a hard kick into her side and she fell to her knees.

Blossom was approaching on my left and I held out my hand and stunned her with my death ray again; this time I kept it on her a little longer, to ensure she would be down for at least ten minutes or so.

I kicked Bubbles again, just as soon as she rose to her feet once more. She yelped loudly as she fell backwards and onto her back, and I could have sworn I heard something snap when she landed. I walked over to her slowly. My steps echoed in the completely dead and silent room. I stood above her and aimed my glowing fist at her. "Believe me, Sis," I told her, keeping my aim steady. "I'd much rather just be doin' this to Blossom alone, but you know, I just gotta. I've had a lot of pain in my life and you were responsible for some. Not nearly as much as that bitch over there, but just enough for you to deserve this."

Bubbles weakly tried to sit up, but my last kick must have broke something that was keeping her from getting up again. "_Buttercup_…" she squeaked as she struggled.

"Just know," I continued again. "I'm killing you first, because I know how much it'd hurt you to witness something like Blossom's death. I'm doing you a favor, Bubbles. You hear me? I don't want you to suffer anymore than you deserve, that's all. "

"I've already seen that, Jojo. And you're right… I suffered a whole bunch and it still hurts," Bubbles replied weakly. "You killed my sister Buttercup, don't you remember? You killed her right in front of me."

I blinked at the weak girl and then smiled. "Guess you're right," I answered. I paused to take a moment to look at my sister's big blue eyes one last time. "Good-bye, Sis."

As Bubbles was consumed by my death ray and I could feel her strength, life and power filling me, I could hear Blossom screaming behind me, some nine or ten feet away. I kept my death ray on the girl for about seven minutes. The job was done in just four, but I didn't want to release the Powerpuff from the beautiful green glow. She lay on her back, her eyes softly shut and looking just like a little green porcelain doll. It was an image I'd never forget, and a sight I didn't want to end. But I eventually closed my fist, and gradually retracted my hand away and placed it back down by my side, ever so slowly and ever so carefully.

I stared at my lifeless sibling as Blossom's cries still continued. The pink Puff still hadn't recovered fully, and was still weak from her last serving of my death ray, but she dragged herself all the way over to where I stood. I stepped aside and let the crying, hysterical girl take the dead girl in her arms.

I looked up at the Gangreen Gang who showed me the signal which let me know they were called by my dad's group for assistance. I gave them a nod and they took their exit. My gaze fell on my sisters again.

For the first time, I witnessed Blossom's priorities different than what they usually were. Normally, she'd be concerned about the enemy and if they had been apprehended or not. If I or Bubbles was ever wounded, that concern came second. But there she was then, clinging to Bubbles' lifeless corpse and crying harder than I'd ever seen her cry before and pleading for the blue Puff to open her eyes. I think she had completely forgotten I was even there right then.

I relaxed my fists and walked away from my sister. I went to a nearby bench and sat down with my elbows rested on my knees and my chin on my hands, as I waited patiently for Blossom to calm down. It's not like I could have killed her then. Mojo said to wait till I saw the flags across the street and they weren't there yet. So I waited.

As I waited I thought about Mojo and Princess. They called for the Gangreen Gang's assistance just then. I hoped and prayed that they were alright, and nothing too serious had gone wrong. I hoped and prayed that the Gang's assistance was only called as a precaution rather than a necessity. I hoped and prayed. That's all I could do right then.

After about twenty minutes passed and Blossom hadn't calmed down, I decided to start talking to her, and maybe she'd snap out of it. "You know," I began from where I sat on the bench, some eleven feet behind her, "when I busted Mojo out of prison, I thought he was dead for a split moment. I thought my heart was going to explode right there in my chest when I saw him like that. It probably would have if I hadn't realized he was still alive just after that fraction of a second. But, it still hurt like hell. He's all I have, you know? My only family, you know?"

Blossom's crying and sniffling finally grew quiet. She looked over her shoulder at me. "What the hell are you talking about?" her eyes narrowed. She then turned her attention back to Bubbles in her arms. She then gently and carefully laid the girl back on the floor. She slowly rose to her feet and turned to face me.

Blossom walked right up to me and I stood from where I had been sitting. She stopped just so her face was right in front of mine and didn't say anything, but just glared fiercely. She then gritted her teeth and spoke in a deep and grave tone: "I hope your chimp father dies from the worst kind of fate."

Something inside of me immediately exploded from those words. I threw a punch, aimed at her face, but she swiftly caught my fist with her hand before it made impact. She continued to twist me around by my arm so that she held it painfully behind my back and held onto the back of my head by my hair. She kneed me in the back of my legs and I fell to my knees with a yelp of pain. She then proceeded to slam my head right through the wooden bench in front of me. My head broke through the furniture and slammed painfully against the tiled floor. Still with a good grasp of my arm and hair she banged my forehead against the ground repeatedly. I must have blacked out once or twice during the beating, it lasted for _that _long.

I was completely caught in a position I could not get out of. After smashing my head so many times into the floor, and causing a foot deep indent in the ground she released me. I lay on my stomach, dizzy and bleeding from my forehead; it took me a full minute for me to pull myself to my feet. I wiped the blood from my forehead, but more kept coming.

Just as soon as I turned to face Blossom again, I felt a stinging, cold feeling on the side of my face. I quickly realized that my sister was using her ice breath against me. I held up my hands to try and block her blizzard, which was forcefully sliding me backwards. I tried to fight through it, but it was more powerful than I had anticipated.

My entire right side of my face froze solid, but I wasn't trapped for long. Blossom served one hard punch to my frozen side, completely shattering the ice, which caused a million tiny shards to cut into my face. It stung like hell and I stumbled backwards and bumped right into the wall behind me, easily allowing Blossom to pin me there and send hit after hit, before I finally recovered after several minutes of more ruthless beatings and escaped her fury.

I flew quickly to the other side of the room, making sure that I was charging up my death ray. But Blossom was right behind me, and soon as I turned around again, she was there. The bitch was determined, and I guess I couldn't blame her. She kicked me so forcefully that I flew right through the glass window of the building and landed on the sidewalk outside.

I pulled myself to my feet as quickly as I could, and my sister joined me outside. She stood about six feet away from me, and I could tell from her flushed cheeks that she was getting ready to use her ice breath again, just as I'm sure she noticed my death ray charging.

Just then came a voice from the streets: "_Blossom!_" It was the Professor. He stood across the street, panting and sweating as if he ran there, all the way from his house. "The mayor called! There's other trouble! This is just a diver--"

The old man was gonna give away our plan and I couldn't allow that. I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence by holding out a hand and shooting my death ray right at him. Within thirty seconds I had taken his life and he fell to the ground dead.

Blossom cried out. "_PROFESSOR!_" She looked, at first, as if she was going to rush to his side, but she then looked at me and stayed put.

I stared at the Professor's lifeless body. I regretted not being able to torture him more. I regretted not being able to curse him out for not returning me to my real father as a kid. I knew he knew it all along. I knew it the moment I realized it was all a lie. The Professor was a selfish, good for nothing man, and I was glad he was finally dead. I only wished I had had the opportunity to make his death much more slow and painful.

My forhead was still gushing blood and I wiped it again. I looked at Blossom. Her eyes went from panicked and tearful, to cold and mean again. She glared at me hard, "_You_." That's all she said. I don't know if that's all she wanted to say, or all she could say, but it was all she needed to say.

Her next hit came hard. It was a round kick to the chest and it sent me flying about thirty feet and I slammed hard into a bus that was parked in the street. When my back slammed into the large vehicle, it tipped over and fell onto its side. I fell forward and landed right on my face, probably opening the gash on my forehead by another good two inches. My back pained horribly then. I thought my spine might have been broken, but I managed to slowly pull myself up so that I was on all fours on the ground. I looked up when I noticed a large shadow encompassing me.

Blossom hovered above me, holding the bus above her head. She chucked the thing right at me, and I didn't have no time to react or do anything, except throw up an arm to shield my face.

Just before the projected time of impact, there was another shadow I noticed. I looked to see Princess.

It was all in slow motion to me. She darted in front of me and held out both her arms, as if she could shield any impact that was about to happen. I screamed for her to move and then cringed when the bus _should _have hit both her and me.

But there seemed to be this protective, invisible shield around us. When the bus came flying at us two, it hit the invisible wall and bounced right back at Blossom, knocking her right out of the air.

She landed on the street pavement hard, followed by the bus-- right on top of her. Princess helped me to my feet. "You're really getting the hang of that stuff, aren't you?" I smirked at her. She smiled, looking quite proud of herself. I signaled with my head: "Go. Get out of here. I'll finish this."

She gave me a quick peck on the lips and ran off. I started to approach the bus which still had my sister pinned underneath it. As I walked, I walked with a limp and I knew it'd be a few days before I'd heal from the day's battle. I was really weak and tired. I might have taken a lot of lives for myself, but I was losing more blood than I should have been. My face was sticky with it, and I had to wipe at my face again and again as it seemed to blur and re-blur my already less than perfect vision. I bet I was bleeding other places too, but that was the most obvious wound.

But finally, I was beginning to see an end to it all. Soon, this fight would be over. I lifted the bus up off my sister and chucked it far away. Blossom lay there, on her back with her chest heaving up and down at a pretty fast rate. Her nose was bleeding-- it was just gushing out of her almost as badly as the gash on my forehead gushed.

"You killed my sister," she said staring up at me as she breathed hard.

"Yeah."

"And you killed my dad."

"I know."

She struggled to sit up, but she managed it. She wiped away some of the blood from her face that came from her broken nose. "Well, then?" She looked at me, and slowly rose to her feet. "Kill me already. What are you waiting for?" She sounded so calm about it all.

I raised an eyebrow. "That don't sound like the Blossom I know," I said. "You don't give up. I know you don't. You just gonna let Evil win, is that it?"

"_No_," she said with a scowl. "Evil _never _wins, Jojo. If you don't know that now, you'll learn it someday. Good _always _prevails."

"It sure as hell ain't prevailing right now, Red."

"But it will."

I shook my head at her and laughed a little. I held up my fist and aligned it at her head. "Any last words, Sis?"

"Yeah," she said.

"And what's that?"

A slight smile crossed the redhead's face. She raised her chin proudly and looked me in the eyes: "Never underestimate the police."

Before I had the chance to react to those words, I realized that I hadn't been paying too much attention to my blind side which had been blinded even more by the curtains of blood which kept pouring over my eyes. And all I saw was bright white headlights paired with blue and red cop lights. The vehicle hit me straight on at top speed and pinned me against the wall of the bank. It must have been traveling well over a hundred miles per hour. The entire cop car folded as easily as a sheet of paper into a mangled mess on impact. It had jumbled into such a compact mess that it wouldn't even fit a toy poodle inside no more. I was pinned at the waist and my top half dangled over the crumpled up hood of the car, its metal digging into my gut. I could see through the shattered windshield and saw the dumb cop inside was definitely dead, since he seemed split in two right through the middle, long ways. His head also appeared to be missing.

As I gaped at my sister who stood there with her smile still on her face, I could feel the blood seeping from my mouth. It was pretty much _all _I could feel. My sister turned around and shot off into the sky in a bright pink flash of light. I tried to move, and pull myself up out of that mess so I could chase after her, but I just couldn't. I moved my hands down to my pinned waist and grasped the metal and pushed up. I screamed out in anguish as I put as much pressure as I could to try and lift myself up. I tried again and again, and each attempt increased my agony. I felt like my bottom half and my top half were hanging onto one another by a single string, and I was just stretching that thin, single string more and more, and it was nearing the point of when it'd just snap.

I gave up.

My head throbbed so horribly, I could hear each individual pulse in my head as if it were a stereo system pressed right up against my ear. And I couldn't feel anything lower than my waist after a while. Everything was just going completely numb. Finally, I let my head limply fall forward and rested my chin against my neck. I watched my blood drip and splash onto the white paint of the mangled car. It gushed from my mouth and from my forehead still. The blood from my mouth ran down my neck like an awful red river and began to coat the entire front of my body in blood. I tried to close my mouth to prevent this, but my jaw must have been broken because I just couldn't. The blood from my forehead glided down to the tip of my nose and from there, it dripped onto the car hood.

The blood which splattered on the car, did so slowly, drip by drip. I counted every single one of them-- each drip of blood fell in slow motion-- each took a lifetime to hit the white paint below. As the world around me grew dark, I watched my life, as well as all the lives I had stolen, give the mangled cop car a new coat of blood-red paint.

I counted.

_Drip_.

Three thousand-eight hundred and thirty-nine.

_Drip_.

Three thousand-eight hundred and forty.

_Drip_.

Three thousand-eight hundred and forty-one.

_Drip_.

Three thousand-eight hundred and….

Finally, complete darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Villain**

* * *

_A/N: This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope this ending will be a satisfying one. I really enjoyed working on this fan fiction-- more so than any other piece I've written. Extra special thanks to those who reviewed, and super thanks to those who stuck around from the very beginning to now to see this finished. It took nearly a year, but it's finally done! I appreciate your patience so _so _much, you have no idea._

_I will really miss writing this. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this final chapter of _Villain_._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"You see, Mojo lead the other team of villains to complete a very important task that day. It was essential to the mission. Without the success of his team, the take over of Townsville could never happen. Their mission was no easy one either. They had to break into the Townsville prison, without setting off any alarms or being seen in any way. They snuck out over _nine hundred _inmates that day and in less than an hour's time. Nothing was caught on camera, and not a single guard was even aware they were in the place. But thanks to Mojo's flawless plan and Princess's new telekinetic powers, it wasn't as difficult as one would imagine.

"With those hundreds of newly freed prisoners, the villains were able to storm City Hall. All they needed to do was march right on in. Nothing other than complete and total surrender was an option to the Mayor, along with every other official there. Even the cops ran out of town first chance they got. Just like that, they abandoned the city they had once sworn to protect. They ran as far as they could. Well, I guess all except for one, right?"

"And what happened with Blossom? Did she really get away?"

"Well, seeing as I couldn't chase after her… Yeah, she did. She got away, but ran away. Haven't seen her since. But we're looking for her. It's not over, that's for sure."

"Did that cop car really have you pinned good?"

"Sure as hell did." I paused, thinking back to that moment in my life when I thought I was as sure as dead, left bleeding to death. It happened more than five years ago, and I had told the story a million times over the years, but every time I came to this point in the story, my memory was vague and hazy. "You see," I continued. "It felt like an eternity as I was pinned there, watching everything fade to black around me. Apparently though my dad and Princess were right across the street and witnessed the whole thing. They told me later I was only there for maybe a minute long before they made their way over to me. But to me, I felt like I was watching my blood drip and my surroundings darken for more than a hundred lifetimes. All I remember is finally everything went pitch black. Then all of a sudden everything got bright again, and I was in Princess's arms as she held me, and Mojo was right there too, looking as worried as I'd ever seen him.

I lost so much damn blood; they could have used it all in place of water at those amusement water parks. I don't know how I survived, or even if I actually did. Princess didn't bother waiting to check if I was alive or dead, before she used her powers to fling that damned police car right off of me. According to Mojo, she just took me in her arms then and held me tightly, and shut her eyes, and a few moments later my eyes shot open again and I was okay." I smiled a little. "And that's the story."

"_Wow_," my audience breathed. They were the twin boys of Sedusa's. They were just four-years-old, but already assisting their mom in the occasional robbery and often tagged along with the Gangreen Gang to cause other trouble. It was the first time they heard the story. At least from me, directly that was.

I worked constantly as the one in charge of the Villains' Movement, and I had many responsibilities which only seemed to be increasing lately, so I hardly had a chance to spend time telling the tale again. And it was a long story to tell about how I got to be where I was that day-- how I became a villain. I was surprised that the telling went uninterrupted at all.

I stood from my chair and excused myself, thinking it was about time I go and check in on my father.

City Hall was as busy as it had always been, only now, the people who ran around the place all worked for me. We were changing the world, and for the better. Townsville had quickly become a great example of that. Its citizens, at first, lived in fear, but that changed soon. After a few years, they came to realize that with me in control, they were actually safer. I kept them safe, just as long as they didn't cause no trouble. The only people who saw consequences were those good-for-nothing resistance groups; it wasn't long before they were all shut up for good though.

But the city went on living their lives as they pleased. Of course, there were a couple rules and laws changed, but nothing major in my opinion. It was all for the better. Once the town started behaving, I ordered the villains and crooks of Townsville to spilt up and move onto the two neighboring cities of Townsville. They started terrorizing everything and everybody there, just as they had done to Townsville.

As new Mayor of Townsville, I just started making negotiations with the two town's officials. Their city for their citizens' safety. All I had to do was give the command for the bad guys to stop, and they would. All I needed was for them to hand control of their city to me. But you know politicians-- they're stubborn bastards, and can't ever do anything the easy way. But we were close. I could feel it. They were on the verge of giving in to our revolution. Just a little more. And once we had them, we already had all their native villains and crooks on our side-- our army was growing. As soon as we got through with those two cities, we would be able to split into as many as six more groups and conquer six towns at once next. Our momentum would only grow faster-- it wouldn't be long before the entire nation was under my command.

I arrived at the door to Mojo's bedroom and knocked before entering. I didn't get a reply and I knocked again, before deciding to enter. I quietly shut the door behind me and approached his bed. He was on his side, lying on his bed, with his back towards me.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

I sighed with relief. "Jesus Christ, Old man," I laughed a little as I sat down on the chair by his bedside. "You know it scares the shit out of me when you don't answer when I knock."

Mojo was getting old and for the last few months, he had been too sick to move and had been confined to his bed for weeks. He insisted he felt fine, and everything was okay, but I had both doctors and veterinarians (I wasn't sure which would be most appropriate) give me their opinion on his condition. Four separate doctors and three vets. They all told me the same thing: "It's just his time."

He was hanging in there, though. It had been months since those so called specialists told me that stuff, and he was still around. Maybe they were wrong. The more I thought about it, the more I was certain that they had to be wrong.

"Need anything?" I asked my dad as he sat up in bed a little.

"Did you set up that meeting like I advised you to? The gathering of Citysville's officials to discuss our terms, conditions, provisions and demands once again?"

I had more so been referring to a drink or something to eat. Technically, my father was on "vacation" from his role as my advisor. I answered him, anyways: "Yeah. It'll be this Thursday at three."

"Good, good. And has Fuzzy reported to you this week about Citysville's current progress?"

"Yeah. Fourteen robberies, three murders, six monster attacks and the number of cops still sticking around there has dropped by about thirty percent. And Ace reported back on Neighborfield, too. He said there were three robberies and one monster attack."

"What? That's all?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that didn't sound right to me either. But that's the report they handed me. There's been an increase of the number of cops by about eight percent, though. Still, it seems a little strange."

"_Hmm_," Mojo scratched his chin a little. "Make sure his team isn't slacking."

"Already on it. I sent over Princess to have a talk with him to see just what the problem is. That was about three hours ago."

Mojo smiled. "Good." He reclined against his pillow again. "It looks as if you have everything under control, Son. No need for this old man anymore, right?"

I stared at him. "Dad, there's always a need for you. Don't talk like that," I frowned.

He just smiled at me. "What are our plans for the next upcoming weeks?" he asked, changing the subject.

I sighed. "Well, with Citysville, it depends on this Thursday's meeting. I'm guessing they'll finally fold though. They're getting hit hard now, and I spoke to the Mayor personally today to set up that meeting. He sounded pretty damn anxious and scared, so I doubt there's gonna be much resistance on Thursday. And I'm pretty confident if they give up, Neighborfield will right after. After Thursday, I'll judge whether or not it's a good time to attempt another negotiation with them. I'm pretty sure that won't even be necessary so long as Citysville goes as planned. Then, I guess, we get organized about which cities we move onto next."

Mojo nodded. "Very good, Son."

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Princess entered the room. Five years later, and she and I were still together. I guess you could say we were as good as married then, though we never really talked about that stuff. Her and Mojo were finally learning to get along and didn't fight too much with each other anymore. Mojo at least accepted the relationship more than he reluctantly had in the beginning-- I guess her saving my life was enough to persuade him.

Princess held a large envelope in her hands and wore a slight frown on her face. "I have good news and bad news," she reported, biting her lip a little.

I glanced from Mojo to her. "What is it? Did you talk to Ace?"

She nodded. "Yeah I talked to him alright. So good news or bad news first?"

"Bad news," both Mojo and I answered in unison.

"Well," she began with a sigh, opening the large envelope and pulling out several sheets of paper. "Beginning just five days ago, there have been threats made to every criminal in the town."

"What kind of threats?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Princess handed me the papers in her hands and I took them. "All sorts written on these flyer type things. And they've been showing up all over the place. What's really spooking the criminals there is _when _they show up. They seem to be right before a crime is committed--or at least originally planned to be committed. For instance, these burglars were going to go rob a jewelry store. They arrived at the place, and everything seemed fine. The leader turned away to talk to one of his men before entering the place; when he turned back around there was one of those flyers there on the door. Came out of no where in just a split second's time. I got similar stories from at least a dozen others."

I studied the flyers. They were fairly simple. Each had a single message typed on them in bold, capital letters. "YOU WILL BE STOPPED." "JUSTICE SHALL PREVAIL." "A NEW HERO SHALL RISE." "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED." I handed them to Mojo so he could see them for himself.

"At first we guessed they were from some new underground resistance organization," Princess continued, "but after looking at these and thinking a bit, I have other ideas as to who may be responsible."

"Why not an organization? They've done this sorta stuff before, after all."

Princess shook her head. "Like _this? _Jojo, the messages appear within a _blink of an eye_. It has to be something more. We talked about it for quite some time, and we came up with a pretty good guess. Then when I returned here it was confirmed."

"What was confirmed?"

"Well, that would be the good news." Princess paused. "When I arrived, Sedusa came to deliver a report to you, but I told her I'd tell you for her." She paused again. "Jojo, they think they've finally located Blossom."

I blinked at her for a long time, before I glanced over to Mojo, who was still staring at Princess, looking a bit in disbelief. "How sure are they?"

"Pretty sure. But, Jojo, in Neighborfield that's who we guessed was doing it. And Sedusa said her team's suspected location of her is _in Neighborfield_. It can't be a coincidence. She has to be there, and she has to be the one who's up to all this."

I slowly nodded as I began to realize just what this meant. "Do we have an address?"

Princess nodded and handed me a small slip of paper. I clenched the thing tightly in my grasp. I looked to my dad who gave me a single, firm nod. I returned the nod and then gave Princess a kiss on the cheek before I left to finally finish the final battle between my sister and me.

* * *

It had been over five years since I last saw my sister. She must have known I wasn't defeated because she went into hiding immediately after our battle. I had an entire team dedicated to finding out where she was, but we always assumed she would have been smart enough to go a little farther than a couple towns over. But I guess, she saw that prediction of ours coming and did exactly that.

I arrived at my location, and surveyed the area. It was your typical suburban neighborhood, and her alleged home was your average, pleasant little house-- just like the home we grew up in. I looked at the mailbox and saw the name "Nikita." Either she married-- which I highly doubted-- or changed her name to keep hidden.

I walked up to the front door and paused before trying the handle. Of course, it was locked, but it didn't take much force for me to pull the knob right out from the door, and I was inside.

The first thing I noticed was an edited family photo. It had Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor-- I was cut out of course. I wandered about the home quietly, keeping my ears strained for any noise. Just when I thought I had visited my sister when she wasn't home, I picked up something with my super hearing, coming from the basement.

There was a clash-- as if something made of glass had fallen and broken. I opened the door which lead to the staircase of the basement and began my descent down to where she was.

The steps creaked as I moved down the stairs, and I was certain she heard me, and I predicted I would have little time to react and defend myself before she came at me, but when I turned the corner, she stood at the opposite end of the room and had her back towards me.

I knew she knew I was there, for she remained completely still. From her back, I could tell she was distressed. Her long, red hair was knotted and tangled and a complete mess. Slowly, she looked at me over her shoulder, and I caught a glimpse of her gaze. Her eyes were heavy and tired. She looked away from me, with her back still towards me: "So, you found me." She laughed a little, sounding almost insane. "You just couldn't leave me be, huh?"

"What are you up to, Blossom?" I asked. "You've been making threats to my men?"

She laughed some more. It was unsettling. I moved closer to her and stood behind her with just about a foot between us. "I thought I'd give you fair warning." She finally turned around and faced me. "I thought you'd appreciate it."

I got a good look at her. She was thinner than she used to be, and much more pale. If she wasn't naturally so beautiful, one could say she had grown ugly over the years-- but still, this was impossible for Little Miss Perfect. Still, right then she looked disheveled and beaten.

"So are you coming out of retirement?" I asked her, casually strolling over to the work table she had been facing and began poking around. There was lots of equipment lying around-- beakers, test tubes and bottles of assorted, colorful liquids. It looked like Old Blossom had become just like her own dad-- some geeky, nerd scientist. I looked at her: "Going to save the day again?"

Her expression remained unchanged. She kept on staring at me with an indifferent sort of look. Like I was just her annoying sibling again, who just needed to get out her room so she could keep playing with her little science kits in peace. "What do you want, Jojo? Why are you here?"

"I came to see what you were up to," I answered, beginning to peer into a large pot of brewing liquids. Blossom immediately pushed herself in front of me, blocking my view. I rolled my eyes at her little outburst of obsessiveness, which hadn't come to a surprise to me-- she had always been like that with whatever little project she was up to. "And to finally finish our fight, of course," I continued.

Blossom shook her head at me. "I don't want to fight you. Never again." She turned around so that her back was facing me once more. "I won't be doing anymore fighting, Jojo. As much as I'd love to be the one to destroy you, I've decided to sacrifice all that in order to provide a new hope-- a stronger hope, which, I assure you, will be your demise." I watched her suspiciously as she seemed to fiddle around with something.

I pushed her on her shoulder so that she spun around to face me again. She had rolled up her long sleeve on her right arm to reveal a needle stuck right in her vein, attached to a long tube which was then connected to a small, glass vial attached to her belt. I didn't know what it was or how I should respond to it; all I knew was that it wasn't what I was expecting. She quickly yanked the needle from her arm and detached the vial from her waist. She held the tube of black liquid in her hand with an extremely tight grasp and seemed to want to hide it from me. She looked at me: "If you don't mind, I have work to do."

I glanced from the vial in her hand to her. "No," I said. "You're gonna fight me, like you're supposed to."

"Perhaps another time."

"No," I repeated, feeling pissed. Just what was she up to? I hated her and her mind tricks. "_Now_." With both hands, I shoved her. It wasn't meant to be rough. Just something that I hoped would push her over the edge and encourage her to battle me. I had done it many times before when we were kids, so I knew the perfect force that would send her stumbling backwards just a little, but not enough that it would knock her off her feet.

Only this time it did. She fell backwards and landed on her ass hard. The vial popped out of her hands, but she lunged for it and caught it before it hit the ground. She clung to the thing, "Oh, thank God."

I blinked at her. Was she trying to lead me to think that she had grown so weak over the years that a simple shove would knock her over? Trying to fool me into thinking she wasn't capable of fighting me anymore? "Get up!" I yelled at her.

She stayed sitting on the floor and shook her head. "I'm not fighting. Just _leave me_."

"_Fine_," I scowled. I marched over to her and quickly snatched the precious little bottle she seemed to be so concerned about.

She immediately went into a panic. "Give that back!" she demanded jumping to her feet immediately. "You have no right to take that! It's mine, so just give it back _right now!_"

I held the vial up, over her head, hovering above the ground by a few inches so that it was completely above her reach, as she hopped up and down on the floor. I blinked at her, confused as hell as to why she wasn't flying up to retrieve the item. I looked at the vial in my hand and tried to study it. At first, I thought it was her blood-- the way it seemed to come out of her own vein, I thought it had to be that. But no blood was as black as this. "What is this?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me. She clawed at my cape and tried to pull me down to the ground. I stared at her with even more shock then. She was acting so helpless. If she needed the thing so much, then why wasn't she just attacking me like she should?

I slowly lowered myself back onto the ground again. She threw herself at me, but I swatted her away, and she fell to the ground weakly once more. "Is this some sort of trick?" I questioned her. "Is this some sort of self-exploding thing, and you're trying to trick me into holding onto it by acting all desperate but weak at the same time?"

Blossom sat on the floor, rubbing her head which she had hit on her fall to the ground. "_Give it back_," she repeated, her eyes seemed to tear up a bit.

The last thing I needed to do was to listen to her. She might have been acting different, but I knew the same old sneak was in there somewhere. I also knew I probably shouldn't be holding onto that thing for too much longer in case that was a part of her twisted little plan. As I contemplated what I should do while watching the black liquid swish around in its container, Blossom charged at me.

It wasn't so much the force, as it was the sudden, unexpected surprise that caused me to trip, and the two of us fell onto the floor together. The vial flew out of my grasp.

Both Blossom and I looked up and followed it with our eyes. It flew across the room, over to Blossom's work table and landed perfectly inside the pot of brewing liquids she had been desperate to keep hidden from me before. Immediately the large, tin pot began to glow brightly.

Both Blossom and I rose to our feet. I cautiously began to step backwards and Blossom did too. As I watched the light around the pot grow brighter and brighter, I realized what had happened.

"A new hope." That's what she had said earlier. She said she made a sacrifice for a new hope. The black liquid. It definitely wasn't blood. It was something which flowed through her veins, and flowed through mine as well, along with Bubbles' when she was still alive.

She had extracted all the Chemical X from her own body to do just what Professor Utonium had done over twenty-one years ago. _That's_ what was in the vial. _That's_ why she was so weak. She sacrificed her powers to give them to her "new hope." She must have spent the last five years trying to guess the Professor's ingredients to Chemical X. She must have been unsuccessful, so this was her last, desperate resort.

Blossom looked at me with pleading eyes. "_Please go_."

I stared back at her, and then looked to the growing light.

I could have stayed. I could have killed Blossom and all three of them just as soon as they were born. I could have saved myself a lot of trouble. But I didn't. I left the place as fast as I could before I could see them. Even though it would have been in the Movement's best interest for me to murder them all… I couldn't.

After all, I had helped.

I had to let them all live for one, distinct reason:

One of them had to be mine.

* * *

When I returned to City Hall that day, I entered the place with nearly a hundred eager, anxious faces waiting. They all stared at me, waiting for me to announce what had happened and whether or not I finally managed to kill my sister. I looked at all of them. I didn't want to disappoint them, and I didn't want to scare them with news of a new super hero team-- one that I had been a part in creating. I simply push past the crowd and said: "She wasn't home."

I closed myself off in my own room for the rest of the evening. I reflected on everything that had just happened and contemplated on what I should do next. Mostly the events played over and over in my head, and I focused on them intently, as if I could magically change the outcome as they repeated again and again in my mind.

I heard the door to my room open and shut. "Leave me," I said, without bothering to see who it was.

"Come on now," I immediately whipped around at the sound of my dad's voice. "You and I both know she was home."

I rushed over to my dad who had been making his way across the room, all slow and wobbly with his cane. I guided him to the nearest chair and made sure he was comfortable. "What _really _happened?" he questioned.

I blinked at him for a while. "How'd you know I lied?"

"Because I know if she truly was not home, you would have waited. If she really wasn't at the location when you arrived, you would have stayed until she arrived as well. You had been waiting for five years to face your sister again, and I know you would never just walk away from your chance to face her once more, even if you had to linger in that home for _days _before she showed." He leaned his cane against the table next to him. "Plus your mind-reader girlfriend told me you were lying."

I sighed and pulled a chair over so that I could sit across from him. I stared at my feet for several moments as I sat hunched over with my head in my hands. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Of course you should tell me! You are required to tell me! It is mandatory to share such important information with your own father! It is a necessity and it is vital! If you don't tell me, I'll just call in your girlfriend to take a deeper look into your thoughts and she--"

"_Okay_, _okay_," I stopped him. I sighed again deeply and looked away from him, focusing on the window on the opposite wall of the room.

"Well? What happened?"

"I don't know how to say it."

He blinked at me. "Did you fight?"

"Not really," I answered. "She didn't want to. I tried to make her… but she couldn't."

"What do you mean _she couldn't_?" he raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't have her super powers anymore," I answered.

"Why?"

"She got rid of them."

"_Why?_"

I hesitated for several moments before continuing: "She needed the Chemical X… to make new Powerpuff Girls."

His eyes widened. I allowed him to reflect on that heavy sentence before continuing. "I didn't know what she was doing when I got there. I didn't realize it till it was all done and happening right there in front of me." I breathed deeply and shook my head, still in disbelief with myself. "Dad, I accidentally added the Chemical X myself."

I looked at Mojo who just nodded his head slowly. I expected him to freak out and demand for me to explain how it exactly happened and how I could have been so stupid. But he just kept nodding, as if it was something he had both expected and predicted.

"Well," he began after a few moments of silence, "I suppose this would be an appropriate time for the two of us to share a couple cigars, hm?"

* * *

My father passed away about one week later from old age. "It was just his time," is what they told me. "According to who?" I'd always wonder. I had so much left to do, and even though Mojo had given me all the knowledge, tools and confidence I needed to complete my mission alone… I still wanted him there, and always beside me.

He was my father and mentor for just short of six years. Without him, I would be nothing. I loved him, and I knew I would never stop missing him.

I didn't cry at his funeral. I had done enough crying the day he passed. As he faded away in front of me, I grasped his hand tightly and did nothing but cry as he spoke to me. He spoke to me the entire time-- to his very last breath. He reassured me everything would be fine, and he told me he was proud of me. He reminded me of my duty to the world and again said he was proud of me. I cried and listened, and he spoke.

I felt as if he wouldn't appreciate me crying at his funeral, so I kept myself strong throughout the entire ceremony. There were thousands of people there-- all of them were grateful to his efforts, and all of them wept.

As I sat and listened to speaker after speaker recall how my father had changed their lives, Princess, who had stepped out of the ceremony for a brief moment because she simply became too overwhelmed, returned. She sat down next to me and whispered in my ear: "Something's happened in Neighborfield."

I nodded, knowing what she meant. I never told her about what happened that day with Blossom, but it wasn't as if she needed me to in order to understand.

"You should wait," she whispered again.

I shook my head. "He wouldn't want me to," I answered as I stood, and left to go face something I had been waiting to confront for the longest.

* * *

I arrived at the bank just in time to see the last criminal fall to the ground unconscious. Above the pile of beaten crooks hovered three little girls. They all blinked at me, seemingly surprised at my arrival.

"Who are you?" the red one demanded.

"Who are _you?_" I returned, ascending to their level.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls," they all responded in unison.

I smiled a little. "Are you really?"

The red one looked at me suspiciously. She had long dark red hair which was pulled back with a bright red ribbon. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"You first."

"We already told you who we are," she responded, placing her hands on her hips.

"You didn't tell me your names."

The red one raised an eyebrow. The orange one to her right replied with a squeak and a smile: "I'm Candy!"

I smiled at her. Her brown hair was tied into two long pigtails and she seemed to bounce in place excitedly where she hovered in the air. I looked back at the red one. "And you?"

She hesitated. "Cherry."

My eyes fell on the yellow one on the left. The first thing I noticed was an all too familiar scowl on her face. Her little body was tense and ready to attack, and her yellow eyes were narrowed and focused on me. She had short, curly black hair which made her look like a punkier version of Shirley Temple.

I flew so that I was directly in front of her. "And you?"

She gave me no answer other than a meaner stare.

"Her name's Cat," Candy answered for me. "She's pretty grumpy most of the time," she added.

"I bet she is," I answered, still looking at Cat.

"Who are you?" Cherry demanded once more.

"Me?" I looked at the group's leader. "I'm Jojo."

Their eyes widened.

"You're a bad guy!" Candy squeaked.

"Let's get out of here, Girls!" Cherry instructed her sisters and she disappeared in flash of red light, followed by Candy in a flash of orange. Blossom must have warned them to flee if they ever met me.

Cat remained where she was, still glaring at me.

"Cat!" her sisters called.

"Cat, Mom told us to leave if we met her!"

"But--" the yellow one began to protest.

"We have to go!" Cherry yelled.

I watched the girl hesitantly follow after her sisters. She did so in a much slower pace, looking over her shoulder at me as she flew. I knew what she was thinking, because I recognized that look: "I could beat her." She was strong and stubborn and wanted to fight.

Just like me.

"Cat," I called out.

The girl stopped and faced me. I flew out of the bank and met her in the night sky. I smiled at her. I couldn't help it.

As my dad was in his deathbed he told me: "Don't do anything stupid. Don't get carried away. You'll want to do something; I know you'll want to. But just be patient. Be calm. Wait. As much as you may want to intervene--meddle-- get involved--interfere-- you must allow Fate to play out.

"Fate is a strange thing. But I've learned that it will act in your favor just as long as you do not rush it. People are naturally trying to hurry things. They are instinctively greedy and impatient. Yes, you have to work for what you want, but you must also always know your own boundaries. You must not become like the majority of fools out there. Always thinking you somehow deserve something-- somehow you earned it and are entitled to it. That something could be another person's fate. No one can own such a thing. No one can own another person's destiny. No one can own another person.

"Your destiny was to become a villain. The _greatest _villain. I imagine it will someday become hers as well.

"But you must let her find it on her own."

As those words from my father replayed in my head, I knew I could only allow myself to say one thing to the girl:

"Cat," I began. "When you're ready," I smiled, "I'll be waiting."

The girl's scowl disappeared for a moment and was replaced with a look of confusion. As she blinked at me, her sisters called for her repeatedly. Finally, she shook her confusion away, shot another unpleasant stare at me, and then disappeared with a flash of yellow light.

**The end.**


End file.
